


We only live once

by P_Dunton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ABO, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Rey, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finn and Rose are jerks here, Fluff, Graphic Description of Sex, Happy Ending, I don't think that there will be a lot of Angst here, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meant To Be, Mind the Tags, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega Verse, Probably all types of sex as in every ABO you've read, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 64,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton
Summary: Betrayed by her best friend and boyfriend, Omega Rey finds herself friendless and homeless for the first time in years. Thank god for her amazing boss, Maz who lets her crash above the auto repair shop where she works.  Sad and lonely, Rey lets herself be talked into paying the First Order to locate a compatible Alpha Mate for her. As if her year didn’t already suck, of course she would match with the famous Kylo Ren, second in command of the most powerful suppressant production company in the country.





	1. Don’t waste your opportunity!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/gifts).

> This story is a prompt I saw on Twitter. 
> 
> Curious Cat Prompt: “Rey is so pissed to catch her boyfriend with another Omega that she enters a program aimed to find perfect mates. To her endless surprise she is matched with a mysterious billionaire Kylo Ren.”
> 
> Well, here you go, prompter!
> 
> I thank my beta [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/works) for her help with this! Thank you so much, darling! This fic is also my gift to you, because you've helped me so much this month and because you are awesome!
> 
> And I also thank my darling ZiaLisa for giving me the best ideas possible)
> 
> Please, mind the fact that Finn and Rose in this fic are not very good friends to Rey... You'll see why in the first chapter. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the story!
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)

**We only live once.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Don’t waste your opportunity!**

"I wish I had something like you and Finn have," Rose sighed, sipping her appletini.

"Aw, Rose, you'll find someone eventually! I'm sure of it!" Rey exclaimed, her speech a little bit slurred. It was their usual night out, and they'd already had several cocktails too many.

"Easy for you to say..." suddenly Rose's face changed, and Rey saw something on it that she had never seen on her best friend's face before.

It looked a lot like... hatred...

"What... What'd you mean?" Rey asked, concerned.

"Ah, nothing!" Rose smiled, her previous expression disappearing from her face. Rey blinked, deciding that she had probably imagined it. "By the way," Rose took another gulp of her drink. "What about heats?"

"What about them?" Rey shrugged.

"Well, Finn is a Beta, you're an Omega... he can't actually knot you... Isn't that something all Omegas need?"

It was an insulting question. Knotting, mating, all the designation-related things were considered intimate. People knew about them; some laws protected designations, providing Omegas and Alphas with the right to take a heat- or a rut-leave. But asking an Omega whether she needed to be knotted from time to time was similar to getting under their panties and examining their cunt or penis in the middle of Times Square. 

Rose must have probably been absolutely wasted. 

However, Rey loved her Beta friend, so she smiled politely.

"We live in the 21st century, Rose," she explained. "There is hormonal therapy for Alphas and Omegas. The suppressants... I don't want my biology to rule my life, so I take them. I need to come off them once a year to have a heat, but I go through them alone. I’ve discussed it with Finn, and he gets it. And I... I love him. Our biology can't stop us."

Rose smirked for some reason, but Rey decided to ignore it. Rose had started to get bitchy lately, especially when she got drunk. Rey thought that it was because the girl couldn't find anyone. Rey felt sorry for her and forgave Rose everything.

"And we've been together for two years," she went on. "I've had to go through heat only once. My next heat is a month away, and I will be spending it alone."

"They say it sucks," Rose raised her brow.

Another impolite question. Rey frowned.

"It's not so bad," she shrugged.

It was a lie, though. Heats always sucked. Unbearable craving to be fucked drove Rey insane. She was literally ready to tear her skin apart to get out of her own body. She wanted something... Something... But she had never had it, so she had no idea what this "something" was. She probably needed a knot, but she had never been with an Alpha. She barely managed to survive her first heat, hiding from her Beta of a foster father somewhere in the junkyard that he owned. Then she had visited a doctor. It was a good thing that suppressants were given for free. Not the best ones, of course, that's why Rey had ended up in the hospital when she was 18. She had taken the suppressants for two years without a break. The suppressants had been shitty, and her body had reacted. They had to stimulate her heat in the hospital. After they cured her, Rey started to use suppressants again. But she was 18, and she was free, and she could live by herself now. There was nothing to be afraid of anymore, and she started to take breaks from using suppressants once a year... It sucked, but she managed.

"And Finn must have been crazy about an Omega being interested in a Beta..." Rose slurred. This conversation was starting to annoy Rey.

"I don't know what you mean," she hissed.

"Well, everyone knows how horny an Omega can become..."

"Enough!" This was too much for Rey. No matter how drunk Rose was, she had to watch her tongue. "I think we’ve both had enough," she stated calmly then. "Time to call our Ubers..."

"Oh, babe, I'm sorry!" Rose finally remembered herself and started to apologize. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Rey! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," no matter what, Rey couldn't be mad at Rose for too long. "But we need to get going."

Rose apologized until Rey pushed her into her taxi. 

"It's okay, Rosy," she smiled. "Get some sleep! And message me when you get home!"

Rey returned home to a sleeping Finn, and curled by his side, inhaling his scent... Too bad he couldn't scent her too... She loved Finn... Probably, their relationship wasn't very passionate. Rey was an Omega, and Finn was a Beta, and some things about her he could never understand... But Finn was her best friend... And he was also very handsome. Rey loved him, and he was enough for her.

She fell asleep, lulled by her boyfriend's soft snoring.

The next day was supposed to be a complicated day at Maz's. Another guy Rey was working with, Poe, had gotten sick, and Rey had to cover two shifts in the auto repair shop. Rey told Finn not to wait for her and to go to sleep in the evening.

However, the day turned out to be much less complicated than Rey had planned. There were not too many cars, and all the damages were easy to fix.

"Go home, girl," Maz smirked at Rey, yawning. "I have it all under control."

"Are you sure?" Rey asked worriedly. Maz was old, after all.

"Absolutely, I'm not that bad, girly!"

Rey smiled and went to change her clothes. She loved her job so much, but today she was dead tired.

She walked down the street, looking at the headlines of magazines here and there.

**KYLO REN. IS PHASMA SNOKE HIS NEW GIRLFRIEND?**

**WHO WILL WIN REN? IS THERE A MATCH FOR HIM?**

**KYLO REN. A DREAM OR A NIGHTMARE?**

Rey rolled her eyes. Everyone knew about Kylo Ren. The man was a mystery. No one knew where he had come from, but he was second in command in "The First Order", the largest American company that was working on suppressants for Alphas and Omegas. Kylo Ren was an Alpha, and it showed. Rey had never seen him in real life, but on screen and in the photos, the man looked huge. 

"The First Order" was also a company that ran a massive project for Alphas and Omegas that helped them find their ideal biological matches. All you needed to find your perfect Alpha or Omega was $500 and a couple of blood tests.

Rey sighed.

People were going crazy about it. They said it worked... But Rey had never cared. She didn't want her biology to decide for her.

One more interesting thing about Kylo Ren was that despite the fact that he practically owned "The First Order", the system couldn't find his perfect match. The media speculated about it. People placed bets on when Mr. Ren would find his destiny.

Rey shook her head. She would never want to live under the spotlight.

By her apartment, Rey saw Rose's car.

_Strange... _she thought but smiled afterwards. Rey was always glad to see her best friend.

Rey opened the door with her key and wanted to shout "hello" to her boyfriend and best friend when she noticed something strange...

There was Rose's blouse, laying on the floor of the hallway...

Rey's heart skipped a beat.

She entered quietly. There was no one in the living room, but Rey could see Rose's jeans (they had chosen them together) on the floor too... And then... Then Rey saw panties... Black and lacy, Rey didn't know if they were Rose's but supposed they were because the rest of the clothes belonged to her friend... Next to them, Finn's t-shirt and sweatpants lay...

Tears were burning Rey's eyes when she opened the door to their bedroom...

"OH, GOD!!! FINN!!!!" Rose moaned as Rey's boyfriend thrust into her again and again.

"Yes, baby! Yes!!!" Finn was panting heavily now, and Rey knew that he was about to come.

"Tell me that I'm better than the Omega!" Rose cried, and Rey's heart shattered to pieces. And then...

"Yes... YES!!! You are so good, Rose, much better than her!!!"

And just like that, Rey's world changed.

Rey knew that Finn was about to come any second now, but she couldn't let it happen... All their conversations with Rose, all the things that Finn had told her... They had been her friends! 

Rey was furious...

"I'm sorry to interrupt," her voice sounded cold. She had never heard herself sound like this before today. 

Finn stopped moving. Rose shrieked. They both froze.

"Rey..." Finn whispered, not turning in her direction.

She almost smirked at their situation. Rey wanted to kill them.

"I think I need to take my things from here, so would you please stop fucking for a second?" she asked, walking around the bed. "By the way, Rose, you look wonderful with my toy between your legs."

Rey couldn't believe it, but they were using her vibrator, the one that Finn had gifted her for their first anniversary as a joke. 

"I think I forgot to clean it last time I was using it," Rey smirked. "But don't worry, I'm clean... You can have it... I won't be using it after you."

"What?!" Rose finally remembered herself. "You told me it was new!" she cried to Finn who was trying to put on his boxers now.

"Sweetheart, it's not what you think!" he cried, reaching for Rey, but stumbling over his underwear and falling down.

Rey turned to him.

God, was he pathetic!

"I think I can recognize sex when I see it," Rey smiled coldly.

She ran around the flat, gathering her stuff. When she entered the bedroom again, Finn had already gotten dressed, and Rose crawled to the edge of the bed, trying to say something. Rey didn't want to listen to her.

What could she say?

_How dare you?_

_You were my best friend!_

_I was always there for you!_

It was all in vain.

Rey looked at the vibrator that laid on the bed, lonely. She had already gathered her things. There was not very much. Rey didn't want to take anything that would remind her of Finn, and she never had too many things.

She smirked at her boyfriend, who had the most guilty expression in the world on his face. Rey didn't let him speak.

"I'll be missing this vibrator," she pouted, and Finn turned to the thing, looking surprised.

"Wha..." he started, but Rey interrupted him.

"At least I didn't have to fake my orgasms using it."

Finn gasped, and Rey turned on her heel and exited the apartment.

She didn't really have anywhere to go. Rey had moved in with Finn one year ago, and they’d lived together ever since. Finn and Rose were... _had been_ her only friends. And they had both betrayed her.

Rey was still in shock, that's why she took the first bus that could take her to Maz's.

"Hey, girl! Did you forget anything?" the old woman smiled at her.

However, her expression changed really quickly when she saw Rey's face.

The shock had worn off, and Rey finally realized what had happened.

Her best friend had betrayed her. Her boyfriend had cheated on her. And she was alone and homeless...

Rey cried. She couldn't move, and she cried, sobbing ugly. 

Suddenly she felt Maz's arms around her shoulders.

"Hush, girl," Maz whispered kindly. "Tell me what happened."

Half an hour later, Rey was drinking tea that Maz made her. The old woman was frowning at her.

"Those two jerks," she murmured. "Fucking brats."

Rey smiled sadly.

"You don't say..."

Maz frowned.

"Can I..." Rey started but hesitated.

"Oh, spill it, girl!" Maz urged her.

"Can I live here for some time? In the room above? I can pay you... Or you can subtract my rent from my salary..."

Rey knew it was a complicated request. Maz was an Omega. Her Alpha, Chewie, had passed away seven years ago. The room above used to be his office and his lair. Maz kept it untouched...

The old woman looked at her intently, and Rey regretted her request immediately. 

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I didn't..."

"No, no, girl," Maz sighed, interrupting her, and Rey looked at her hopefully. "I mean," Maz shrugged. "Chewie never wanted me to... To go crazy about keeping his stuff and... He wanted me to move on... And it's my problem that I haven’t managed to do it..."

"Maz..."

"The room is yours, girl," Maz waved her off. "However, you'll have to keep the shop clean... Regularly. That will be your rent. And try not to break anything in there..."

"I won't!" Rey promised. She felt so sorry for Maz... It was painful to lose a mate. And it was one more reason why Rey didn't want to deal with Alphas.

Rey's new room was very punk. There were pictures of old rock-bands all over the place, an old PC on the table and a vinyl player in the corner of the room.

"There's a couch here," Maz sighed, eyeing the room sadly. "The linens are in the drawer there," she showed Rey the drawer. "Wash them regularly too."

"I will," Rey took Maz's hand and squeezed it. "Maz, thank you!"

"Oh, come on, girl!" Maz smiled. "You are an incredible kid! And I'm sorry you have to go through this whole mess..."

Rey shrugged.

She had nothing to say.

"Can I ask you something, kid?" Maz sat on the chair next to her.

"Sure!"

"Why won't you date an Alpha?"

Rey frowned at the question. Maz was an Omega, so it wasn't that rude of her to ask, but still...

"It's... It's complicated..." Rey murmured.

"I don't think it is..." Maz waved Rey off. "Alphas are meant for Omegas... All these new traditions where Betas are trying to pretend they can mate an Omega or an Alpha!" Maz huffed. "That is all bullshit! You shouldn't be afraid of who you are... And the fact that you are an Omega doesn't mean that you will be ready to fuck any Alpha even when you are in heat, girl! There is such a thing as compatibility! And no Beta can give you what a compatible Alpha can! Trust me, I know it..."

Rey wanted to argue until she heard Maz's last words... The woman had been lucky. Chewie had been the one for her. They met in their youth and had spent their whole life together... Rey wasn't sure she would be that lucky... Her life never worked that way.

What if her compatible Alpha was a jerk? Or a criminal?

"There is that website," Maz said. "It's called "The First Order", have you heard about it?"

Rey nodded, frowning deeper.

"Why not use it?"

"I don't want it," Rey shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because!" she exclaimed.

Rey immediately regretted yelling at Maz.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to shout, Maz..."

The old woman smirked.

"Are you afraid to let your biology decide for you?" she asked, and Rey looked at her in surprise. No one had ever understood her so well before.

"I..." she stammered. "Yes... Yes, I am."

"Girl," Maz took Rey's hand. "Even if they find you a perfect match, you can always walk away... If the man is a jerk, you'll be able to walk away, no matter how good he smells! And there will be another Alpha for you... He will probably be less compatible, but he'll be compatible enough..."

Rey kept silent, thinking about Maz's words.

"At the end of the day," the woman sighed. "It's better to try and regret it later than to have regret because you never tried in the first place."

Rey smirked at that.

"I can't agree with you here..."

She'd been there. Back in the foster system, Rey tried many bad things. She had been hungry and cold, so she had stolen food and clothes. She lied to her teachers so that they would leave her alone. She hurt people who were cruel to her. Once Rey had set up an Alpha in her school. Bazine Netal had been the ugliest bully the world had ever seen. Rey put some weed into her closet... The girl had been expelled. No one had suspected that a tiny Omega like Rey was involved in anything.

She'd felt satisfied after Bazine left... However, she'd also felt dirty... Rey regretted many of her decisions... 

"When's your next heat? It's a month away, as far as I remember." Maz's question pulled Rey out from her trance.

"Uh... Yeah..." Rey rubbed her temples.

"And you've never been with an Alpha before?"

"Not really..."

Maz smirked.

"Well... I don't mind hoards of unmated Alphas invading our shop, but I'd like them to pay for the repair work. And most likely they will be searching for a particular Omega, whose scent will be so intense that they will smell it from the other side of town."

"I'll go to "The Resistance", like the last time..." Rey murmured.

Maz sighed.

"The Resistance" was a unique hotel downtown. The main feature of it were the walls. No scent could penetrate them, neither from the outside nor from the inside. Unmated couples or those couples who didn't have a place to spend their heats and ruts rented rooms there. What Rey enjoyed most was the opportunity to ask the staff to close the door from the outside and keep a person in a room for several days. Rey made use of this every time. Sometimes her craving became unbearable, and she tried to run into the corridor to find whichever Alpha there was and beg him to knot her... The doors of "The Resistance" didn't allow her to do it. "The Resistance" provided enough food and water that appeared from the wall of the room every day. 

"Last time you were there, Finn was waiting for you outside," the old woman shook her head. "No matter what, you knew that you weren't alone... This time, not only will you feel lonely, but you will feel hurt, desperate... Your best friends betrayed you, and this pain will intensify tenfold, girl! There's no reason to suffer like that..."

Rey frowned. She didn't want to go into heat... Suddenly she realized how scared she was now.

"You know, "The First Order" will provide you with an Alpha with a clean bill of health... Well, you'll know what to expect at least... All their clients have to go through the screening before they meet their partners... If you understand that the only thing you have in common is your biology, you'll be able to walk away, Rey," suddenly Maz smirked, and Rey looked at the woman inquiringly. "But it never works like that," Maz shrugged. "We are compatible for a reason..."

They spent another hour drinking tea, and Rey managed to calm down finally. The pain was still there, but it was bearable. She was furious with Rose and Finn and didn't want to ever see them again, but she felt better because Maz was around.

"Promise me to at least think about it, kid," Maz smiled, walking away, and Rey realized that the woman was talking about "The First Order".

Rey nodded at her.

"I promise."

The following several days were spent in a blur. Poe was still sick, and Rey had to work a lot. Both Finn and Rose tried to call her, but Rey didn't want to talk to them at all. She added their numbers to her phone’s blocklist, feeling somehow free afterwards... She didn't want them in her life.

In the evenings, however, Rey felt lonely. She still had time before her heat, but the mere thought of it made her want to vomit. Rey dreaded it. She didn't want to be alone...

"God, please, give me a sign!!!" Rey exclaimed into nowhere once.

If only her prayers had been heard...

At last, there were much fewer people in the shop, so Rey was free earlier than usual. She made herself a cup of tea and opened her laptop.

She visited YouTube to find some funny videos with the latest Stand-up comics (something she enjoyed a lot). Once she found what she needed, she turned the video on. There was the usual Ad before it, and Rey gasped when the logo of "The First Order" appeared on the screen.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Rey rolled her eyes.

There was a commercial showing many happy couples who had found their love, using "The First Order" service. Rey couldn't wait for it to stop when a young woman (obviously an Omega) appeared on the screen.

"I used to hate my heats," the woman smiled, and Rey looked up at her. "I'd never been with an Alpha before I met my mate... I didn't want my biology to dictate anything... I used to spend my heats alone... And it hurt... Then I decided to use "The First Order"," the woman laughed when a tall man appeared behind her, kissing her. "Well... I'm so happy now. We only live once," she then shrugged. "Don't waste your opportunity... Don't lose your chance..."

The commercial ended, and the video Rey had chosen started to play. However, Rey didn't pay it any attention...

_"We only live once..."_ the woman's words played on repeat in her head.

She had asked for a sign... Maybe Rey was going insane, but... This looked like one. She closed her eyes for a second.

"Oh, fuck it!"

Rey closed YouTube and went to the webpage for "The First Order".

***

She had an appointment the following morning. Rey had to call Maz to inform the woman that she wouldn't be able to be in the shop today, and Rey's boss let her have a day-off. After all, Poe was already there, and Rey deserved it. 

Maz hadn't asked Rey any additional questions. The younger Omega suspected that Maz knew what it was all about and was happy that she was tactful enough to keep her comments to herself.

Truth be told, $500 was a lot, but Rey repeated the words "we only live once" like a mantra. In the end, they ran some tests and examined Rey, giving her the cleanest bill of health possible. Rey felt relieved. Because Finn had cheated on her, she wasn't sure if he was clean... They always used protection, but Rey still felt a bit worried.

"You'll have your results by the evening," the receptionist smiled at Rey when she was about to leave. "It will be e-mailed to you together with the directions of how to contact your potential mates."

"Mates?!" Rey turned to the woman, raising her brow. "There will be... several?"

"Compatibility is something that is calculated based on your blood markers," the receptionist explained. "There is higher and lower compatibility, but we will only send you Alphas who are more than 90% compatible with you. They will also receive your information... And then it works like Tinder..."

"Tinder?!" Rey couldn't believe her ears. She avoided Tinder. The app seemed too gross for her.

"Well, save for dick pics," the receptionist laughed. "You will have to accept a candidate, and he'll have to accept you back."

"Oh, for God's sake..." Rey grumbled.

"Don't worry," the woman smiled at her. "There aren’t usually more than five candidates... And even if they don't look very handsome, try someone... I promise you, you'll like his scent no matter what."

Rey left the building on wobbly legs. So, she had just paid $500 for the opportunity to find several Alphas who could be ugly but compatible, and she would "like their scents"... Rey growled. It was probably better to be alone.

But no matter what, it was finally her day off, and Rey spent it locked in her room, watching the YouTube videos she had neglected the day before, and eating ice-cream. Maybe her life wasn't that bad, after all... 

If she was alone, she wouldn't have to bother... Rey just hoped that someone invented suppressants that would allow her to never go into heat ever again!

That night, she opened her laptop. She hoped that they hadn’t found anyone for her, that there would be no e-mail... However, one message was already waiting for Rey.

She gulped. It was from "The First Order".

"Okay," Rey sighed. "Come on, ugly Alphas, show me what you've got!"

She opened the letter.

Rey blinked.

She closed her eyes and opened them again, thinking that she had just hallucinated. She read the text of the letter again and again until she finally believed her eyes.

_"Dear Miss Niima,"_ the letter said.

_"We are glad to inform you that we have found your high-compatible mate(s). The number of potential candidates: 1. Name(s) of the candidate(s):..."_

Rey gulped again.

There was only one name: **Kylo Ren**.

Rey laughed out loud.

"Well, there must be a million of Kylo Rens in New York," she murmured, opening the attachment with the photo.

Rey was glad that she was sitting in her chair... The face on the photo was familiar. She saw it every day in every magazine on the street...

Kylo Ren, the second in command of "The First Order" was her high-compatible Alpha... There was a level of compatibility mentioned under the photo.

That number said: 100%.


	2. Five stages of grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Thank you so much for your kind words and support! I'm happy that you liked the beginning of this story. You wanted them to meet? Oh, they will meet, be sure of it ;)
> 
> I thank my darling beta [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/works) for her help and support with this! And I also thank ZiaLisa for her great ideas! :)
> 
> Enjoy!)

** **

**Chapter 2.**

**Five stages of grief.**

Rey closed her laptop. She took a deep breath and tried to persuade herself that nothing had happened. She would open the door of her room the following day. She would go into the shop and get under the car. She would smell gasoline and grease and dust.

She would get dirty.

Rey looked at her nails. There was still some dirt under them, and she smirked at that. She couldn't have a potentially high-compatible mate who was a fucking millionaire...

She was no one.

No one from nowhere.

Rey loved good gossip and magazines. She enjoyed watching TV shows with TV stars, but she knew perfectly well that she didn't belong in that world. She was completely fine with that.

She was an ordinary girl, twenty-two with quite a good body that unfortunately didn't lack some cellulite... Her teeth weren't as white as the teeth of the stars Rey had seen on the screen. She wasn't perfect.

Kylo Ren was way out of her league, and she was okay with that.

And yet...

Rey opened her laptop again and looked at the photo...

God... Was he handsome...

She closed the laptop again, starting to pace the room.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" she exclaimed into the void. "Okay, okay, where should I swipe right?!"

The receptionist was wrong, after all. The thing didn't work like Tinder (not that Rey knew how Tinder worked, but still she knew that one had to swipe right if they liked a person). There were two buttons. One said "accept" while the other said "decline".

_"*Press accept to contact the Alpha,"_ the inscription said.

Rey pressed "accept", and a little pop-up window appeared on the screen.

_"Say hello,"_ the inscription above it said.

"I hate you," Rey growled.

She was furious... Like really, really furious...

Why was everything this complicated?! Why couldn't they bring her Alpha in a box to her?! They did it on AliExpress, didn't they?! So what was the problem here?! She'd paid $500, for God's sake!

Rey typed in her greeting several times and deleted the message.

"I hate you!!!"

She closed her laptop again.

Sleeping was out of the question now. After pacing her room for ten more minutes, Rey finally opened her laptop again.

"Hey!" she wrote, hesitating and took a deep breath. "I don't know how to start this, but they told me that you and I are highly compatible... 100% they said... Well... 100% must mean something, right? My name is Rey, by the way. Rey Niima. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Ren."

Rey looked at the message, frowning. She deleted "Mr. Ren" and replaced it with "Kylo". She lingered on the message for several more minutes. And then... Then she pressed "send".

Rey didn't expect him to answer right away... Almost. She closed her laptop, thinking that this could wait till the morning. It was already past midnight, and big shots like Kylo should have a healthy lifestyle that required them to fall asleep by 10 p.m. 

Right?!

Rey opened her laptop again. There were still no new messages... 

Twenty minutes had passed since she sent the request... Maybe Kylo would answer her tomorrow...

Suddenly, Rey thought about how pathetic she was.

For God's sake! She had never wanted to have an Alpha, and now she was practically drooling over her keyboard, waiting for Kylo to answer. 

Rey hated it...

She almost closed her laptop again when a message appeared on her screen.

"I will send a car for you at 9 p.m. tomorrow. Be ready," it said.

Rey frowned.

This guy wasn't even asking her out or anything. It was like he knew that she would agree, no matter what.

Rey looked at the message again.

She felt confused. This wasn't right...

She looked around her room, her eyes stopping on a small calendar on the table. Rey sighed.

Her heat was so near... 

_"We only live once," _she remembered the girl in the advertisement saying.

"Well..." Rey shrugged.

She could always walk away.

"Hello, Mr. Ren," she replied, deciding that calling him Kylo was a little bit too much, after all. "I supposed you'd at least say hello... But considering the fact that you are my only high compatible mate, I will give it a try. Send the car," she pressed "send" without hesitation this time. 

"Why the fuck not?!" she asked no one, closing her laptop for real this time.

For some reason, Rey felt confident now. She felt confident and ready to kick ass.

***

In the morning, Rey felt like shit... She'd opened her laptop and found no messages.

_What's wrong with him?! _she thought to herself.

However, she had the whole working day ahead of her.

Poe was sick again, and Rey started to suspect that the man was just chilling somewhere, letting her do all the dirty work.

By the end of the day, she was covered in oil and exhausted.

She'd been thinking about Kylo Ren for the first half of the day until her work consumed her so much that she wasn't able to think at all any longer.

And now that her shift had ended, Rey had no idea what was awaiting her...

She had no idea what to wear or what to expect. Finally, Rey decided that if Kylo hadn't given her any additional information, then she could wear whatever she wanted.

Rey was exhausted.

It was 9 p.m. Rey put on her best dress she'd bought on sale one year ago and then exited the shop...

And then, suddenly, a strange thought crossed her mind.

_Where would he send his car?!_

He hadn't asked for her address... And now Rey was standing by the shop waiting for God knew what!

How could she be this stupid?!

Rey rubbed her eyes. She wasn't wearing any make-up, so there was no harm in it.

She was standing in the middle of the street all alone, and there was no car to fetch her.

Maybe he had set her up...

"Well..." Rey shrugged, smirking lightly. "My life never goes well..."

She was just about to go back inside when a black car appeared from around the corner. Rey frowned at it.

A black Rolls Royce stopped by her side, and the driver, a redheaded man in a black suit, exited it.

"Rey Niima?" he asked, raising his brow.

"Y... Yes..." Rey stammered.

"Mr. Ren is waiting for you," the man nodded, opening the door for her.

The man was obviously an Omega, and that calmed Rey down a bit... Omegas were usually harmless. Even Rey, the badass she was, could not harm a person... Maybe only for self-defense...

Then, Rey looked at the car in front of her. Truth be told, she would rather jump under the hood of it... She'd never worked on a Rolls Royce in her life...

Rey loved cars. It would be bliss to work on this one.

"How did Mr. Ren know my address?" she asked the driver.

"You gave it to "The First Order" when you filled out the form," the man shrugged. "As an address where your Alpha could find you... It was an optional field to fill, but you still filled it in for some reason... Bad choice, I must say."

Rey rolled her eyes. She'd been so nervous when she entered "The First Order" that she couldn't even think clearly...

"It has already been deleted from your record," the Omega driver smirked. "You can add it back if you want, but considering your reaction, I don't think you will... Mr. Ren decided that this had to be done... For your safety."

"How... thoughtful of him," Rey murmured.

She got into the car, watching the redhead close the door behind her.

There was a glass that separated the driver from passengers, and Rey wasn't sure if she was happy about it or not... She had never been good with smalltalk, so she probably wouldn't be able to speak to the redhead... But, oh god, how she wanted to!

Rey didn't even notice where the car drove her, so when she exited it, she was completely unaware of where she was.

_Idiot! _She thought to herself.

What if the man was a pervert? What if he wanted to take advantage of her?!

Rey looked around.

The car had driven her to some haven... There were small ships and yachts all around them.

"Miss Niima," the voice of the redheaded driver suddenly spoke from right behind her back.

Rey almost jumped in shock but managed to calm down.

"This way," the driver nodded slightly to the yacht that was closest to them.

Rey gulped, looking at it... This thing must have cost a million... a billion? Rey had no idea...

She smiled at the man and followed him to the yacht.

The ship was rather spacious, and Rey marveled at her surroundings. She'd never been in such a luxurious place before.

_What did you expect? S_he smirked to herself.

Rey felt a bit out of place and was quite nervous, but she braced herself when the redheaded Omega stopped by a wooden door.

"Mr. Ren is inside and waiting for you," the man bowed slightly at her. He was about to open the door when Rey stopped him.

"Where am I?" She asked. "How do I get home when... When I want to?"

The man raised a brow at her.

"Home?..." he wondered. "This place is a private haven to the North East of town. And I will be in the car outside. In case you decide to leave, you can find me there. I will drive you home."

The man sounded surprised, answering Rey's question. As if he thought she would never want to leave once she opened this door. Rey frowned at that for a second, but then smiled at the redhead.

"Thank you," she nodded. "What's your name, by the way? I'm sorry, I didn't ask earlier."

"Armitage Hux," the Omega smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hux."

"Likewise, Miss Niima," Hux finally opened the door in front of her, smirking.

Trying not to gulp, Rey entered the room.

The light was dim. At first, all Rey could see was a table with a single lamp above it with an elegant lampshade. Some light came from the outside too, and the atmosphere was quite... intimate.

Rey's frown deepened.

"Welcome, sweetheart," she suddenly heard a voice from the other side of the room, and it made her jump.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" she exclaimed, clutching her chest where her heart was beating, trying to tear Rey's ribs apart.

"Language..." the voice growled, and Rey suddenly became furious.

"I can't even see you!" she hissed.

She could hear the sound of a footstep and then...

There he was.

In the dim light of a lamp, Kylo Ren looked enormous. Rey hadn't noticed that the ceilings in the room were _this_ low! His face was emotionless, and his expression was the same as the one he had in every photo that Rey saw in magazines. Never in her life could Rey have imagined anyone this... massive...

Kylo looked her up and down, raising his brow for a second.

Did he look... contemptuous at her?...

He was wearing a black suit that probably cost more than Rey's annual salary. Kylo had decided to forego the tie and was wearing a white shirt under his jacket. He had obviously shaved because Rey couldn't see his famous goatee that he was so well known for... Rey felt her skin cover with goosebumps. He had passionate lips that made Rey's mouth water. His mouth was quite big, Rey realized, and she couldn't help but imagine it on her cunt, his head between her legs. She didn't want to react this way, but she couldn't help it. Kylo Ren was the epitome of an Alpha...

"Good evening," he smirked, and Rey realized that she was watching him, her mouth agape.

She closed it quickly and frowned.

"Good evening, Mr. Ren," she decided to start formally. After all, they had just met. "I'm Rey Niima. It's nice to meet you."

"I know who you are," Kylo shrugged. "Come have a seat, sweetheart. I am hungry."

Rey gasped. She couldn't believe her ears, her latest fascination with this man immediately forgotten. Not only hadn't Kylo introduced himself properly, but he had also called her sweetheart like she didn't even have a name, acting like he was doing her a favor talking to her.

Rey knew that subtlety was not an Alpha’s forte. She also knew that she was not a part of high-society and that this man was way out of her league. But Rey had a lot of self-esteem. And she didn't give a fuck if this moron was a millionaire or a billionaire. She didn't care how much his suit or his yacht cost. Ren would not have such an attitude towards her!

She could always leave, she remembered. And now she intended to do precisely that!

Rey took two steps towards the man, squinting. She was about to tell him to shove his yacht and his dinner up his ass and then walk away when it hit her.

She gasped, not able to move an inch. 

It seemed, Kylo felt it too.

He looked up at her, his previous indifferent facial expression forgotten. Now they were both watching each other with their eyes open wide.

There was the scent...

Rey had never felt anything like this before. It was fucking indescribable. Alphas always smelled nice to her, but she had never reacted this way to any of them. Every cell of her body responded to the smell of Kylo.

Kylo growled, taking a step towards her, and that was what pulled Rey out of her haze. She remembered herself, taking a step back, and her reaction made Kylo stop too.

Biology was a fascinating thing. No matter what, an Alpha always reacted to an Omega's concern. Things had changed a bit since hormonal therapy was first implemented, of course. Now the reactions of unmated Alphas and Omegas to each other weren't that intense. But some patterns still remained.

Rey had stepped back, and that made the Alpha stop moving too. His biology didn't want the Omega to be scared, and no matter what Kylo Ren wanted, he couldn't fight it.

Kylo gulped. And then he returned to the table.

"Join me... Please," he pronounced, pulling out the chair for Rey.

She probably should have left. Exited the fucking yacht, found that redheaded driver Hux, and forgotten all about this whole "First Order" mess... But maybe it was because the number under Kylo's photo had shown her 100%, or perhaps it was because Rey noticed Kylo's Adam's apple bob, or maybe (maybe!) it was because of his delirious scent... but Rey walked to the table and sat on the chair he'd pulled out for her.

Kylo's scent wrapped around her like a blanket, and Rey immediately felt calmer. This Alpha smelled so nice... And he was going to feed her...

In ancient times, this could have been a courting ritual. Especially considering how they both reacted to each other.

Kylo poured Rey some wine and served her some food from the table. He hadn't even asked her what she wanted, but surprisingly, he'd chosen what she would have chosen.

They ate in silence for several minutes. Finally, Rey's first reaction started to wear off. Her body was getting used to the Alpha's scent, and despite that she still felt like she was in heaven, inhaling Kylo's smell, she could think clearly now.

This was all very disturbing.

It seemed, Kylo remembered himself too, because his initial indifferent expression finally returned to his face. He became more relaxed and leaned back in his chair. It seemed this man loved to be in control. Of course, he did. He was an Alpha after all. And it also seemed that he wanted to re-establish his dominance now, since he couldn’t control his reaction from earlier.

"Well, Rey," his lips curled up for a second. "I think we need to discuss our arrangement."

She raised a brow at him.

"Arrangement?"

"What do you want from me?"

Rey looked at him, confused.

"What... do you mean?"

Kylo rolled his eyes.

"Well... You are definitely here for something. What is your main interest here? Except for my knot, of course. What do you want? Money? Fame? Me to replace that cheap dress of yours with a whole new wardrobe? You are obviously... a nobody... And you can gain a lot from our... relationship... What was the deal?"

_The deal?_

She had no idea what this man was talking about, but Rey's blood boiled.

_How fucking dare he?!_

This man was not only the epitome of an Alpha. He was also the epitome of rudeness and snobbery! 

Rey remembered her conversation with the receptionist in "The First Order's" office.

_"Even if they don't look too handsome, try someone... I promise you, you'll like his scent no matter what."_

Rey loved Kylo's scent... The way the man smelled made her insides melt. She felt protected and, truth be told, slightly horny (this was especially embarrassing because he could probably feel it too. He was also aroused somewhat from what Rey could smell - biology could do it to a person), but Rey hated every word he was saying to her.

She took a deep breath.

And then, with an effort, she stood from her chair.

Kylo looked surprised when she squinted at him.

"I'll tell you what, you fucking big shot," Rey hissed. "I don't know what you are thinking, talking to me like that, but you can go hang. They told me at "The First Order" that you were my highly-compatible Alpha... They wrote to me that we were 100% compatible. And I would never choose you, had you not been the only candidate they sent to me." It was true, Rey realized. This whole situation was a mistake from the very beginning. It hurt, but Kylo was right - Rey was no one. And if she’d had another HC Alpha to choose from - she would never have never contacted Kylo. She didn't need all this... "And I came here, thinking that maybe this high-compatibility thing wasn't bullshit, after all. But now I see that I was mistaken. I will never stay with a man who is not only disrespectful but also simply rude to me! You can take your yacht and Rolls Royce and shove them into your fucking mouth, Mr. Ren!" Rey smirked at the sight of Kylo's mouth opening in astonishment. "So, I'll go and find someone less compatible," she could see Kylo's fists clenching uncontrollably at her words, but Rey didn't give a damn. She was so damn mad at him! 

Rey turned on her heel and started to walk away when she remembered something else. 

"Oh," she turned to him. "And put your knot in your mouth too. It is big enough to fit in it."

With that, Rey left. Although her body cried for her not to do it.

She thought that Kylo started to rise from his chair as she was shutting the door behind her, so Rey increased her pace, practically jumping off of the boat. She saw Hux standing by the car not far away. It seemed, the Omega had noticed her too because he took a step towards her. Rey neared him and saw that the man stood looking at her inquiringly, raising his brow in surprise.

"Get me out of here!" Rey growled at him, very not-Omega-like. "Now!"

Hux nodded, smirking for some reason. He wanted to open the door for her, but Rey was there first, hissing at him to get behind the fucking wheel.

They drove away, and Rey turned back, looking at the yacht. All she could see was the tall, dark silhouette, standing by it.

They drove in silence for some time. The partition glass between Hux and her wasn't up this time, and Rey was glad about it.

"Drop me somewhere so I can call an Uber," she asked Hux, trying to sound calm.

The Omega looked at her through the rear mirror.

"Miss Niima, I am taking you home and leaving you there," he replied. "It's not safe for an unmated Omega to walk down the streets at night."

"My designation is none of your business," Rey hissed at him, infuriated by the redhead mentioning her designation at all.

"I didn't mean to offend," the Omega replied. "I am of the same designation, after all."

Rey bit her lip. He was right. Hux was an Omega, so his remark wasn't offending.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I just want to get out of this car as soon as possible..."

The redhead smirked.

"This is the first time I’ve seen someone willing to jump out of a Rolls Royce."

Rey couldn't help but smirk too.

"The Rolls Royce is nice," she rubbed her temples. "But its owner is a jerk."

Hux laughed out loud at that.

"Well, he doesn't usually use it," he shrugged. "He probably wanted to impress you."

Rey lingered on his words. How had she not noticed? There was none of Kylo's scent present here. Well, as she had already told him, Kylo could go hang. Why would he want to impress her at all? To try to make her feel even more miserable?

"He impressed me enough," she murmured.

"Let me take you home," Hux sighed. "As an Omega, I am really concerned about you."

Maybe, this redhead was the only nice person Rey had met this evening... The man looked sincere... And he was right. Rey looked out of the window and saw nothing but darkness. There were a few street lamps here and there in this part of the city, but the streets were gloomy. Hux had a point, after all... Rey took a deep breath and nodded.

She was staring out the window when Hux's mobile rang. He switched to his earphones, answering the call.

"You are a moron," Rey heard him saying. She couldn't hear what the person on the other end was saying, but Hux rolled his eyes, listening to them. Rey could only hear his replies.

"It was the system."

"No, it wasn't me."

"You are a moron."

"You are a moron."

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. I meant you are a fucking moron."

"Ben..."

"I know."

"She... Everything's fine."

"No, it wasn't me."

"Shut up and calm down, you moron."

"You'll fix this..."

"..."

Hux took a deep breath and for a second Rey thought that he paid her a short glance.

"Upset," he pronounced then. And then. "I will, Ben."

He hung up and sighed.

Rey decided not to ask the redhead anything. Whatever it was, it was none of her business. Omega or not, she was seeing him for the last time today.

She entered her room and lay on the bed. Rey didn't bother undressing.

She sighed.

She remembered Kylo calling her dress cheap. Rey knew that it was cheap, but she liked it. Had liked it.

She frowned deeper.

Rey was sad, hurt, and upset. Her anger had worn off, and she felt lonely. She and Kylo were 100% compatible, according to "The First Order". And it seemed that even her compatible Alpha was a jerk and didn't really need her...

This was how Rey's life worked...

She closed her eyes, trying not to cry but she couldn't help it. Tears started to roll down her cheek, and Rey sobbed.

She cried and cried for several hours before she could finally fall asleep.

In the morning, her head hurt like hell, and Rey felt like shit. She got into the shower, trying to wash the pain away. 

Surprisingly, it helped.

Rey's eyes were puffy, and she decided to forego make-up today. She never really used it for work anyway.

Entering the shop, Rey sighed.

She had managed to calm down, feeling at home around the old cars that didn't cost as much as a Rolls Royce but were still lovely. This was her life, and no matter what, there were many good things in it.

She could survive alone... Maybe someday she would meet someone, but she was okay by herself now... 

She accepted it.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard someone's voice from the entrance of the shop.

"Excuse me?" a man in a delivery guy uniform called her. "Where can I find Miss Niima?"

Rey frowned.

"I’m Rey Niima," she said.

"I have a delivery for you."

She walked up to the man, raising her brow inquiringly.

"I didn't order anything..."

"I am just a delivery guy," the man shrugged.

"What is it?"

"I actually have no idea... But it is paid..."

When the guy left, Rey looked at the small parcel in her hands. There was a note attached to it, and when Rey opened it, her eyes widened in surprise.

Inside, in neat handwriting was written:

_"Miss Niima,_

_I suppose I need to apologize for my behavior yesterday. _

_Please forgive me._

_I'd like you to accept this gift as an apology as well. I want to meet you again, and you will find my contact information inside the parcel._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Kylo Ren."_

Rey opened the box with shaking hands. Inside, there was the latest iPhone, and Rey realized that it was already turned on and ready to work.

There was a message waiting for her on the screen.

Rey opened it, realizing that the sender had already added his number to the contact list.

The message was from Kylo Ren.

**Miss Niima, please, contact me when you receive this phone, **the message said.

Rey looked at the message, her mouth agape. And then, she walked to the trash can in the corner of the shop and threw the phone away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


	3. Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys, I think I've never received so many comments before... Thank you so much! I am so glad that you like this story!
> 
> Please READ this: I know that most of you liked the fact that Rey showed Kylo his place. And they are going to meet again in this chapter (of course, they are). And maybe... maybe... some of you will think that I made it easy for them. BUT! It's far from over, and trust me, nothing is going to be that simple :)
> 
> So, enjoy, guys!
> 
> I thank my darling beta [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/works). Thank you for everything, darling!
> 
> And I also thank my darling ZiaLisa for giving me the best ideas possible!

** **

**Chapter 3.**

**Uncertainty.**

Rey decided not to take any days off work until her heat. She needed money to cover her absence for a week, but work was also a much needed distraction.

Rey didn't want to think about Finn. She didn't want to think about Rose. And most importantly, she didn't want to think about Kylo Ren and the stupid phone he'd sent her.

_How dare he?!_

"Rey?" she was working under a car when she heard a familiar voice. A familiar voice she didn't want to hear at all.

Rey wanted to pretend that she hadn’t heard it, but she knew that was stupid. She couldn't hide under the car forever.

Rey rolled out from under the car and rose from the trolley.

Finn and Rose stood in front of her, looking at Rey apologetically. 

Good thing they couldn't scent her. Rey had just managed to calm down under this damn car, and now her blood was starting to boil again. She raised her brow at the Betas.

"Rey," Finn started. "You weren't answering your phone, and..."

"And you didn't get the hint?" Rey smirked.

"Rey," Rose started.

"No," Rey raised her hand in a stopping gesture. "I have no idea what you are doing here, but if it's not about a car or some stuff I forgot at your place, Finn, go the fuck away from here."

"Peanut..."

The nickname made Rey lose it. She had never liked it. Why would anyone call her peanut?! What kind of nickname was that?!

"Do I look like a nut to you, you moron?" she hissed, and Finn took a step back from her. "Whatever you have to tell me, I don't want to listen! So get. The fuck. OUT OF HERE!"

"But we are your best friends, Rey!" Rose pleaded. "This... thing... between us..." She looked at Finn, and it made Rey want to vomit. "It happened so quickly, and we couldn't fight it..."

Suddenly, Rey remembered how Rose had started to get bitchy... She had started acting that way when they spent time together, the three of them... Rey was finally able to connect the dots.

"And when did it happen, Rose?" Rey squinted at her. "Your first time?"

"Just a week ago," Rose answered.

"Three months ago," Finn blurted at the same time.

Rey smirked. Her two former friends looked at each other, confused.

"Fuck off," she waved them off angrily, getting back under the car.

"Love!" Finn tried to stop her, and the last thing Rey saw before she dove under the car again was Rose smacking his arm.

Rey smirked to herself bitterly.

"Rey!" Finn looked under the car. "Please, let's talk! We still love you, we didn't want this to happen."

Rey kept on working, not paying the moron any attention.

"Excuse me," suddenly, Rey's heart skipped a beat. "Where can I find Miss Rey Niima?"

Slowly, Rey turned her head, watching three pairs of feet standing by the car. The first two pairs, she knew perfectly well. Those shoes were the shoes she had helped Finn select, after all. Rose's heels were also familiar to Rey because she'd borrowed them a couple of times from the Beta. The third pair, however...

Those feet were huge... Like, extremely huge... The legs were very long too... Rey knew that the man whose feet she was watching now was at least a head taller than Finn...

"Uhm..." she heard Finn stammering.

Rey rolled out from under the car again.

Kylo Ren was frowning, looking down at Finn, and from her spot on the floor, he looked enormous. A fucking Titan!

And then his scent reached her.

Kylo turned to her abruptly, sniffing the air. They froze, looking at each other - Rey, on the floor, covered in grease and oil, and Kylo in his fabulously expensive suit and polished shoes.

Suddenly, Kylo moved and leaned over to her, lifting Rey up by the shoulders as if she didn't weigh anything. She couldn't move, wrapped in his scent. Couldn't speak, as if she was tongue tied.

"What are you wearing?" Kylo's voice sounded hoarse, and his question made Rey frown.

"My uniform..." she murmured.

"You are... a mechanic?" Kylo was obviously surprised. Rey should have stepped back, but he was still holding her, and she couldn't move.

Rey kept silent for a second. What was the point in answering, for God's sake?! She had just rolled out from under the car, wearing a uniform, and there was a fucking wrench lying on the floor by her leg!

"I usually work as a ballerina, but decided that I needed a change today," she hissed.

Kylo gulped, looking at her dumbfounded.

"What?..."

"Rey, what's going on here?!" Finn's voice pulled them both out of their haze.

Kylo let Rey go, and she immediately stepped back.

"Who are you?!" Finn exclaimed, finally getting enough courage to address Kylo.

"You are... him!" Rose squeaked, at the same time.

Rey smirked. Rose was really into gossip... Of course, she'd recognized the famous Kylo Ren.

Kylo, at the same time, raised his brow at the Betas, ignoring their questions.

"I'd like to talk to you," he told Rey.

"We..." she wanted to tell him that they had nothing to talk about, but Finn interrupted her.

"Rey! Who the hell is this?!"

"It's none of your fucking business," Rey was so furious that she could hardly breathe. "I told you to get the hell out of here!"

"It is my business! I am your fucking boyfriend!"

"FINN!" Rose exclaimed.

"You are not my boyfriend, you ass!" Rey yelled.

"You are a Beta..." Kylo sounded surprised, and everyone turned to him. He hadn't yelled, but he was now frowning at Finn malevolently. 

And everyone kept quiet. 

"He's not my boyfriend," for some reason, Rey felt like she needed to excuse herself. 

_Your Alpha is not pleased... _The voice in her head was sudden, and Rey shivered. She'd never experienced anything like this before. Her body wanted to... To do anything possible to make Kylo pleased...

"This Omega is mine," Kylo suddenly growled, and everything inside Rey turned upside down.

_Alpha... Alpha..._

Finn frowned. Rose was watching the scene in front of her with a hurt expression on her face, but with her mouth agape.

"Listen, Mister," Finn started, but at that moment Rey jumped on Kylo.

She kissed him. She didn't even care that her uniform was dirty, and that Kylo would have to throw his suit away afterward.

The Alpha growled. He growled and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. 

Nothing in the world could have compared to kissing Kylo Ren.

Every cell in Rey's body took a cheerleader pom pom and started to jump. It was indescribable, amazing, magical! Who were these fucking Betas standing by their side, anyway?!

"Rey!" Finn exclaimed. 

"Oh, my God..." Rose gasped.

Kylo was kissing Rey like there was no tomorrow, and she was all in, forgetting everything that had happened the day before.

"Get yourselves a room!" Maz's voice smirked from behind Rey's back, and Rey took it as a direction.

She pulled back from Kylo, still looking him in the eyes. She was much smaller than him and had to look up to meet his gaze. 

The Alpha looked possessed. His eyes were dark, and his scent spiked, making Rey want to fuck him on the hood of the car she had just been working on.

She took his hand.

"Rey!" Finn pleaded.

"Take your fucking Beta girlfriend and go fuck yourself... Or her... I don't give a fuck," Rey hissed, walking away and dragging Kylo after her. "My room is upstairs," she murmured, and Kylo nodded, dizzily.

Once in the room, Kylo pressed Rey into the wall, his hand working on the buttons of her uniform.

"These fucking overalls," he growled, and Rey arched her back. "I bet you are already wet for me, sweetheart... Just like you were yesterday..."

Suddenly, Rey stopped.

_Yesterday..._

Yesterday she'd been on his yacht... Yesterday he'd been rude to her... Yesterday she'd run away from the haven and decided that she never wanted to see Kylo Ren again.

Kylo licked his lips, pulling back from her.

"Kitten?..."

Why did his stupid voice make her melt?!

"Stop..." Rey whispered.

Surprisingly, the Alpha released her and stepped back, frowning.

Rey rearranged her clothes, taking a deep breath. Everything that had happened was insane. She had to stop it.

"I am sorry, Mr. Ren," she said, looking down. "I don't know what came over me. I need to ask you to leave."

She awaited an answer, but there was none. Rey waited... and waited... and then she looked up.

Kylo was standing still, looking at her intently. He didn't move. He was tall and sexy, and so gorg—

_Stop it!_

"I said, leave!" she hissed at him.

"You were the one to kiss me," he stated, not averting his eyes from her.

"Yes. And I regret it!"

"You liked it."

"No!"

"I can feel it."

His voice was calm, but Rey felt like she'd been chased and was finally caught. 

Suddenly, Kylo moved closer to her. Rey shivered because when he was this near, all she could feel was his scent. The whole world was his scent. She didn't have anywhere to run... She was cornered. And her body, unlike her mind, was happy about it. 

Kylo took her hand.

"Don't be afraid," he suddenly whispered. His whisper was soft and gentle, and Rey felt her insides melt.

He took her hand and pressed it to his lips... No one had ever kissed Rey's hands before. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't.

"I think I need to apologize," Kylo said softly. "For how I behaved yesterday."

An apologizing Alpha was the most fascinating thing Rey had seen in her life. They never apologized. Never!

Kylo kept his gaze on her, and Rey stood still for several moments before she nodded.

And then, reluctantly, Kylo took a step back.

"Is this your room?" he looked around, frowning.

"Yes."

"It's... tiny..."

Rey was surprised at how easily her feelings towards this man changed. One second she was a hot mess, ready to give herself to him, and the next moment she wanted to kick his ass... Just like right now.

"Not everyone has a million dollars in their bank accounts," she hissed. "This is my room, and I worked hard for it! You can..."

"I was just worried that you might feel uncomfortable here," Kylo interrupted her. "This place is, however... cozy."

Rey shut up. "Cozy" was a word that she would have never imagined Kylo pronouncing. And yet, it sounded like he actually cared...

Kylo walked to the chair by the desk and sat on it, looking at Rey's laptop.

"Is that Dopheld Mitaka?" he smirked, looking at the screen where the latest Stand-up video Rey had been watching was on pause.

"Yes," Rey frowned. "He is..."

"The best comedian of his generation," Kylo smiled.

Rey froze.

"Yeah..." was all she was able to say.

Their eyes met, and for several moments they were just watching each other.

"I sent a phone to you," Kylo finally said.

"I threw it away."

"Of course you did," the Alpha smirked, and to her surprise, Rey realized that his smirk was not unkind. "Well, you apparently didn't want to talk by phone, so I came to you myself."

"I didn’t want to talk to you at all. I still don’t."

"I thought that you were just another woman Hux sent to me," Kylo suddenly said, and Rey frowned at him. "Hux has... his reasons... And so have I... And sometimes he sends Omegas to me... They always want something from me. My connections, my power... It's a long story," Kylo frowned.

Rey didn't understand a thing.

"You had no idea who Hux was before you met him, did you?" Kylo smirked at her.

"I still have no idea who he is," Rey murmured. "He's your driver, I presume..."

"He's my PA," Kylo leaned back in the chair.

"Okay," Rey shrugged. "So what do you want from me now?"

"Why did you use "The First Order" service?" Kylo asked her, and Rey looked up at him.

"Why does anyone use it?"

"Because they believe in destiny."

Rey raised her brow at him.

"Don't you?"

Kylo stood up and walked over to her, taking her hand in his again. She couldn't resist him this time.

"I am a biologist," he smirked. "I believe in biology."

"And you are here because you believe in biology?" Rey smirked at him.

"I am here because my pull towards you fascinates me..."

"As a scientist?" it was Rey's turn to smirk.

"As an Alpha..."

Rey's heart skipped a beat.

"You have grease under your nails," this wasn't an accusation, just a simple statement of fact... And Kylo's intonation was so damn arousing.

"Your suit is a mess," Rey hissed back, and Kylo looked down at himself.

"Shit," he growled, and Rey smirked. Kylo looked at her, raising his brow.

"You are a handful, kitten."

"I am not your kitten."

Surprisingly, all he did was smirk, not unkindly. Rey hated the way her heart started to beat when he did that...

"I wasn't looking for my destiny," Rey's voice surprised her. She hadn’t meant to speak at all. 

Kylo looked at her inquiringly. 

"Did you see those two Betas? The girl used to be my best friend... And the guy... He was my boyfriend..." she could see Kylo's jaw starting to work. Rey had no idea why. It looked like... Kylo was jealous.

_Alpha is not happy... Make Alpha happy!_

Rey shook her head, trying to shoo the thoughts away. However, it didn't really help.

"I caught them fucking..." Rey gulped and lowered her gaze. She wanted to cry.

Suddenly she felt Kylo's hand on her cheek. The Alpha was caressing it softly, and Rey couldn't help but feel better...

"My boss... She told me to try "The First Order" because my heat is a month away... I've always spent heats alone, but this time I realized the experience would be unbearable, and..."

"You've never been with an Alpha before?" Kylo interrupted her, and Rey looked up at him.

She shook her head and suddenly felt his scent spiking.

The Alpha was finally pleased, and Rey’s body reacted to it. She practically started to melt... 

Rey hated it!

Kylo took her hand and kissed it again.

"Let me try again..." he said. "Have dinner with me, Rey? Or I can call you Miss Niima if you want. I promise I'll make up for everything I did yesterday."

Rey wanted to say no to him. She wanted to have enough strength to tell Kylo to go to hell, but she couldn't. He took another step towards her, and they were now almost close enough for their bodies to touch. Rey licked her lips involuntary, and Kylo's gaze lingered on them.

"So, Miss Niima... What will your answer be?" he asked hoarsely.

"You can have one date," Rey breathed, and that was the moment Kylo leaned forward just enough to reach Rey's lips.

This kiss was even better than the first. How could she not notice how soft Kylo's lips were? Rey was on edge, and she was losing it. She was just seconds away from grabbing Kylo's jacket and pushing him back towards her sofa when he suddenly pulled back.

"I'll send Hux to you at 7 p.m.," he smirked, and Rey was ready to punch him. However, it was hard for her to move. "Will you show me the way out?"

Rey pulled herself together enough to roll her eyes. She opened the door and exited her room, Kylo following her.

"Call me Miss Niima," Rey told him, when she’d regained enough composure to speak.

Kylo frowned, and Rey felt a hint of satisfaction in her chest.

By the exit from the shop, Kylo turned to her to say "goodbye" when he suddenly stopped, staring at something behind Rey.

"Well, hello, kid," Maz said, walking up to them. "Long time no see."

Rey watched her boss in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Kylo hissed.

"Me?" Maz laughed. "This is my repair shop!"

Kylo looked like he was about to growl. He gave Maz an angry look and then turned to Rey, and she saw something that resembled worry on his face.

"Don't worry about it," Maz smirked, and Kylo snarled at her. "Seriously, kid, don't worry."

Kylo watched the old woman intently before turning back to Rey.

"I'll send the car at seven," he murmured. "See you later, Miss Niima."

Rey watched the door closing behind Kylo's back. There were so many questions and so few answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you think!


	4. You are always so afraid to live, girl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> I am so overwhelmed by your kind response to this story! I am so happy you like it! Thank you for your kind comments! 
> 
> Thank you, my darling [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/works) for editing this for me! 
> 
> And thank you, ZiaLisa for your help and support!

** **

**Chapter 4.**

**You are always so afraid to live, girl...**

**Kylo.**

He got into the car, lowering the glass between himself and Hux.

"I take it that you fixed it," Hux smirked at him through the front mirror.

"Shut up."

"You were the one to lower the glass, Ben..."

Kylo growled. He hated it when his friend called him that. However, Hux refused to call him Kylo in private, and there was nothing the Alpha could do about it... Except for firing the redhead, but Kylo knew that he needed the annoying Omega.

Speaking about Omegas...

"I need you to pick up Rey at 7 p.m. today," he rubbed his temples.

"Oh, did she let you call her Rey already?" Hux smirked, and Kylo was ready to punch the moron.

He'd told his friend everything about his first meeting with the Omega. 

Rey Niima... 

Armitage was the only man with whom Kylo could lower his defense. For the outside world, Kylo was menacing and powerful, and only his best friend knew his much softer side.

That was the reason why Kylo had found himself finishing the bottle of wine he'd prepared for Rey, with Hux last night. 

Armitage had rolled his eyes when he’d heard how Kylo treated Rey and explained to the Alpha (in his so very annoying manner) why he was wrong and an idiot.

Truth be told, Kylo had agreed with his friend... This girl, Rey, had no idea who Hux was. And Kylo had hurt her.

Not that he minded hurting people. He usually never cared. However, there was something about her... This girl... Rey...

Kylo had been awestruck the moment he saw her. 

"No," the Alpha answered his friend's annoying question.

"I thought so..."

"I am taking her to Chandrila today," Kylo decided to ignore Hux's mocking.

At this, Hux frowned.

"She won't like it," he said.

"I'll wine and dine her in the best restaurant in the fucking town," Kylo growled. "And I will be polite this time."

"Ben, listen to me," Hux pressed. "She is not one of your former girls! Rey's different. She fucking left you on that yacht and wanted me to drop her in the haven just to get rid of any memory of you as soon as possible!" Kylo's fists clenched when he thought about Rey in the darkness of the haven. He shook his head. This girl affected him way too much. "She is not here for your money!"

"Yes, she's here for her highly compatible Alpha," Kylo smirked.

"Exactly!"

"Sure, sure..."

"Ben?" Hux looked at him, concerned. "She is your highly compatible Omega... Please, don't fuck it up!"

Kylo rolled his eyes. He knew that Rey had used "The First Order" service. He was sure about it now. And he also knew that, surprisingly, they were highly compatible indeed... Kylo could feel it every time she was near. It was like the world burst into vibrant colors... It was like his hard and rusty shell had been cracked. It was...

He rolled his eyes.

Kylo knew that Rey was his highly compatible Omega. But Kylo was also sure that Hux had manipulated the data somehow...

Because, as a biologist, one thing Kylo knew for sure: no one was 100% compatible.

"She reacts to my scent," he shrugged, nonchalantly. "Even if she doesn't like it at first, she'll scent me and will start to feel better."

"You also react to her smell, you jerk," Hux growled. "And when your 100% compatible Omega starts to feel distressed, this evening will become the worst in your fucking useless life!"

The last remark made Kylo's blood boil. 

"Know your place," he growled at Hux. "I told you to pick up Miss Niima at 7 today. And you'll fucking do it!"

With that, the Alpha raised the glass between himself and Hux. He didn't know why Hux insisted so much on the compatibility issue. What was his motive for trying to make Kylo believe that his 100% compatibility with Rey was real? 90% would be more than enough, considering Kylo's history with "The First Order" service. 

The only thing was, none of the Omegas in the system had ever been more than 35% compatible with him. That was his curse... Until Rey.

So why did Hux need to make up this whole story about the 100% compatibility?

100% would make Rey and Kylo soulmates. The phenomenon that had never been detected in the field, though many scientists claimed it possible...

But Kylo didn't believe in fairy-tales...

And he had his reasons to be seen with Rey in public.

**Rey.**

What had she been thinking?!

The moment Kylo exited the shop, the realization of what she had just done hit her.

She'd promised herself never to see him again... And then, he came to the shop, and she fucking lost it! Yes, he had been polite and apologetic, but...

Kylo was still a jerk, no matter how good he smelled. And she couldn't stop kissing him.

_At least I taught him some respect... _Rey sighed to herself, turning to her boss.

Speaking of her boss...

Maz was grinning at Rey brightly.

"How on Earth do you know Kylo Ren?" Rey hissed at the woman.

"Oh, that's not my story to tell," Maz shrugged. "I told him not to worry about it, so if he decides to tell that story to you, that will be his decision... Is he your highly compatible Alpha?" she changed the subject.

Rey growled.

"I regret listening to you, boss," she rubbed her eyes. "My life used to be so much simpler..."

"You are always so afraid to live, girl," Maz smirked, leaning on the car next to her.

"What d’you mean?" Rey raised her brow.

"Well, look at you," the woman shrugged. "You are twenty-four, and you are an Omega but have never dated an Alpha... Meaning you've never spent a heat with an Alpha... You are afraid of yourself, kid... Afraid of who you are... That's why you chose a boy who made you feel...comfortable, but could never give you what you deserved."

"I chose a man I fell in love with!" Rey huffed. Maz's words hurt her, and she started to get angry.

"Look, kid... I am not saying that Finn was a bad guy... Truth be told, that moron lost the most precious girl in the world, and according to what I saw today, he regrets it..."

"Sure..." Rey lowered her eyes, feeling somehow pleased with the woman's words.

However, what bothered Rey the most was the fact that although Maz's words satisfied her, she didn't think for a second that she wanted Finn back...

"But you did kiss Kylo today," Maz went on, and Rey looked up at her. "And don't tell me that you think that Finn is a better kisser..." the woman looked at her slyly, and Rey realized that she was blushing crimson now. "Anyway, girly," her boss patted her shoulder. "Go pump yourself up a bit. Wear your best dress, and, please, stop overthinking this! Have fun, make mistakes, go have dinner with the richest man in town," Rey smirked at that. "We only live once, girl... Just give it a try..."

"But he behaved like an imbecile yesterday," she murmured.

"Well, I don't know the details, but from what I remember about Chewie, Alphas tend to be morons sometimes... And sometimes they also deserve a second chance... He behaved nicely today."

Rey hesitated for a moment before giving her boss a warm smile.

"Great!" Maz exclaimed. "Now get the hell out of here!"

At 7 p. m. Rey exited the shop. Hux was already waiting for her. Smiling politely, he opened the door for Rey.

"It's nice to see you, Armitage," Rey also smiled warmly at him. No matter what, she liked this Omega for some reason. "Is it okay if I call you Armitage?"

"That’s absolutely fine, Miss Niima," Hux nodded.

"You can call me Rey... but your boss can’t," with that, she got into the car.

The redhead closed her door, smirking.

Rey had no idea where they were going, but as soon as they stopped at the posh restaurant in the very center of the town, she frowned. Quickly, she looked down at her clothes.

Rey was wearing her best dress. Black and elegant, it fit her perfectly. However, she'd bought it at one of the lower-end retail shops not far from her work.

Armitage opened the door for her and led Rey to the entrance of the restaurant.

"If you need anything, I will be right here," he nodded frowning.

Why was he frowning?! Rey felt even more anxious now...

A polished Beta host met Rey at the entrance.

"How can I help you?" she smiled at the Omega, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. Rey noticed the Beta looking her up and down quickly and she tensed.

"I'm here to meet Kylo Ren?" she asked hesitantly. 

"Oh," the woman looked surprised. "And your name is?..."

"Rey Niima."

"Oh, right... Mr. Ren is waiting for you," the Beta nodded, giving Rey one last glance and turning on her heel.

Rey followed her, feeling more and more out of place with every second. This place was so fancy. Every piece of the furniture here practically screamed "I cost so much that you could never afford me!" to Rey.

She gulped. People turned to look at her as she walked by, and Rey felt like they were all accusing her of being poor. Had she just noticed a woman rolling her eyes at her?! Rey lowered her gaze.

"Mr. Ren," she heard the Beta's voice purring.

Purring?! Rey looked up and saw Kylo, whose scent reached her nose immediately.

She shivered. Well... At least his scent was soothing, and she felt a little bit better.

"Your... acquaintance... is here," the hostess smiled fakely.

"Thank you," Kylo stood from his chair, his eyes on Rey. He didn't even spare the Beta woman a glance. "Tell the waiter to bring us the menu, please."

From the corner of her eye, Rey saw the Beta frowning. The woman left, and Kylo pulled out the chair for Rey.

"Miss Niima," she could see his nostrils flare. "I'm so happy to see you this evening."

Rey took her place.

"Good evening, Mr. Ren," she smiled politely, trying to keep her composure.

Kylo sat next to her, and suddenly she saw him sniffing the air and frowning.

"Is everything fine?" he asked, and Rey realized that the man sounded... concerned.

"I feel out of place here," she murmured, looking up at him.

Boldness was the best strategy, she thought. What was the point in pretending to be someone she wasn't?

"You are with me, so you have nothing to worry about," Kylo shrugged.

There he was... That Alpha jerk again. Thinking that the world revolved around him. Rey wanted to give him a harsh reply but the waitress interrupted, walking up to them with the menus. Rey opened her menu, and her frown deepened. 

It was in French.

"Do you already know what you'll be ordering?" the waitress smiled.

"I'll have what he's having," Rey murmured, nodding at Kylo.

"I am actually in the mood for some meat," he smirked.

Kylo ordered something that Rey couldn't even pronounce.

"Sure!" the waitress was trying her best to please the Alpha, Rey could tell. "What about drinks?"

Kylo ordered something again, and Rey thought that it was probably wine... 

"Can I have some white wine, please?" she asked.

She didn't like red wine, but white wine was always good, right?

"With meat?!" the waitress was looking at Rey as if she was an alien. And then, it seemed, the waitress remembered herself. "Oh, of course! Dry or semi-sweet?"

"Semi-sweet."

It looked as though the waitress’ world stopped spinning because the glance she'd given Rey was withering. Rey felt like shit... What was wrong with semi-sweet wine, for fuck's sake?! 

"Is there a problem?" Kylo's voice was sudden, and Rey looked at him. He was looking at the waitress intensely, and the woman seemed to be lost for several moments.

"Not at all, Mr. Ren!" she finally smiled at him fakely. "I'll be back in a moment."

When she left, Kylo turned to Rey.

"Don't worry about it," he said, and from his smell, Rey could tell that he was really pissed off by the waitress... Or maybe it was Rey's smell that concerned him.

Kylo looked worried. He was still an Alpha all over, but Rey could feel that he had to pull himself together not to lose his composure. However, Rey didn’t give a damn. She wanted to leave this place so much!

"What's wrong with white wine?" she hissed.

"People usually drink dry red wine with meat," Kylo frowned. "White wine just doesn't fit.”

"I don't like red wine, and I think that white wine fits everything," Rey squinted at him, annoyed and angry.

"You can drink whatever you like," he told her, and Rey realized that despite his Alpha tone, he was trying to reassure her. "That waitress was rude, and I will make sure that she won't stay here after today."

Rey rolled her eyes.

"Don't..." she sighed, rising from her chair. "There are a lot of people here who know how to drink their wine, and I am sure they'll be satisfied with her job... No need to spoil the night for somebody else."

"Where are you going?" Kylo stood from his chair too, frowning at her comment.

"To the bathroom," Rey waved him off, and he sat back, a little bit more relaxed.

In the bathroom, Rey closed the door of the stall and sighed, sitting on the toilet. She just wanted to be alone. Maybe it was better to leave now? She felt out of place, and Kylo obviously didn't get it. He could have rented a pizzeria somewhere to impress her. But instead he’s taken her to a place where she didn't fit at all and he was determined to persuade her that it was actually okay and that she would get used to it...

Suddenly, Rey heard the bathroom door opening and someone entering. It seemed there were two women.

"Is that really Kylo Ren out there?" one of them asked. "God, he's hot!"

"Yes, I would take his knot even though I am a Beta and would be happy about it," another woman laughed.

Rey tensed, feeling her blood start to boil.

"Did you see that girl with him?"

"Oh, yes, I wonder who she is..."

"Did you see her dress?! Where did she buy that shit?! So cheap! Who is she, anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know... She looks like a back alley hooker in that dress."

"Well, the rich do have their quirks..."

The women laughed and left the bathroom, and Rey felt tears starting to burn her eyes. She couldn't take it any longer. She felt so fucking humiliated.

Run... She had to fucking run!

She almost knocked down the door of the stall in her rush to leave the bathroom. She was almost out of the restaurant when a large hand grabbed at her.

"Rey," Kylo looked like a mess now. He was panting heavily, looking at her, his eyes open wide. His scent was so strong that it was almost impossible for Rey to breathe. He smelled like terror.

"Let me go," she hissed at him, looking around.

She didn't want to draw any more attention.

"Where are you going?"

"Fucking away!" she tried to take back her hand again, but couldn't.

"Rey... please..." Kylo looked terrible now. It was like Rey leaving actually meant something to him.

Well, he had his chance.

Rey wanted to say something when a woman's voice sounded behind her back.

"Oh, look who's here," Rey turned to the sound and froze. "Long time no see, Rey."

Rey gulped... It was her... Bazine Netal. The girl from Rey's school, who Rey had helped to expel...

The woman looked gorgeous...

"How did you get away from that junkyard, after all?" the Alpha woman smirked. "Did that foster father of yours sell you to somebody?"

Rey gasped, feeling Kylo's hand squeezing her arm tighter. Bazine had always hated her. They hadn't seen each other for years, but it seemed that the hatred was still there. The Omega felt tears finally starting to fall down her cheek.

"Who the hell are you?" Kylo growled at Bazine, and the woman finally remembered herself.

She looked at Kylo, smiling slyly.

"Oh, Mr. Ren..." she purred. "I'm sorry... I am Bazine Netal, it's very nice to meet you. We've actually met. At the gala that "The First Order" organized last Christmas... Such a fantastic party it was, don't you think?"

Rey couldn't believe her ears. Just a minute ago this woman had insulted her, and now she was talking to Kylo as if nothing had happened. It was an Alpha thing, of course. But it was a bit too much, even for an Alpha.

"If you dare speak to my companion like that ever again, I will make sure that your family never gets another invitation... To anywhere," Kylo growled. “Apologize, or I will make sure that you won't be accepted in this town."

Bazine frowned.

"Your... companion?" she looked at Rey. "I just saw my childhood friend and decided to say hi," she smiled fakely. "Don't take our little banter as an insult. I apologize, Rey, dear. I didn't mean to make you or Mr. Ren feel uncomfortable."

Rey had managed to wipe her tears while Bazine wasn't watching and kept silent now, trying not to cry again.

"Well, I think I’d better go... My fiance is waiting for me," Bazine smiled and left.

Rey finally pulled her hand from Kylo's.

She exited the restaurant and pulled out her phone to call an Uber. Kylo followed her, but she didn't pay him any attention. Hux was by her side in an instant, but she raised her hand in a stopping gesture. The redhead froze, looking between the two of them.

"Rey..." Kylo whispered hoarsely.

"You know what?" she asked bitterly, turning to him. "I gave you a second chance... You saw perfectly well how I live and where I come from. You know that I am not that rich. And you should have figured out that I don't give a damn about how anyone usually drinks their wine, for fuck's sake! And where do you think I could have learned French, huh?! I know, it's my problem that I can't..." she sobbed. "Fit in... And yet, you still decided to stay there even when you could smell perfectly well that I felt uncomfortable! You know what?! Fuck off, Kylo! Did you want to humiliate me? To show me my place?!"

"Rey..." he tried desperately to interrupt her, but she didn't let him. 

Rey could see that he was almost losing it. Maybe it was something their biology did to him. 100% compatibility was not a joke... However, Rey didn't give a damn. She was hurt. She was in pain. She wanted to leave.

"I am perfectly content with who I am," she hissed. "And no matter how nice you smell, I am not interested in your money. I am not interested in your position. I am not fucking interested in you!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, I told you..." Rey heard Hux murmur when her Uber drove up from around the corner. 

"Rey, wait!" Kylo growled, trying to catch her, but she managed to dodge him.

"Rey, let me drive you home!" Hux cried.

Rey jumped into her Uber.

"Go, now!" she yelled at the driver.

Kylo slammed his hand on the car, and the driver shouted at him, but Rey pleaded for him to drive, so the man drove away, cursing. Rey didn't care about her Uber rating now... She just wanted to be out of here...

She turned in her seat and saw Kylo outside on the street, running his hand through his hair. Behind him, Hux was standing, shaking his head. Rey turned back around and curled up in the backseat. And then she cried.

When Rey got back to the shop, Poe was there. He’d had an evening shift and was about to close up already. The man looked at Rey, smiling.

"Hello, there, beauty! Back already?" then, he saw Rey's puffy eyes, and his expression changed. "Darling, what is it?!"

Poe wasn't her best friend, but they got along well. That's why Rey burst into tears in front of him, and let the man hug her.

"Hush, darling," Poe soothed her. "Let me make you a cup of tea."

One hour and three cups of tea later, Poe shook his head, frowning.

"That man is an idiot," he murmured. "He could have been more... considerate, Rey."

"The worst thing about it all was that I felt like shit just because I didn't know how to drink that fucking wine!" Rey growled, rolling her eyes and trying not to cry again. She had just calmed down. "All those people..."

"Don't think about them, Rey," Poe interrupted her, sighing. "Not all rich people are like that. But there are some who... I don't know... Think that money makes them better than everyone else. But it doesn't... You work hard, you are smart, and I don't know a lot about your childhood, but I know that you were in the system... That must have been hard, sweetheart... And you are a fighter."

Rey smiled. She felt better after speaking to Poe. She nodded at him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Any time, beautiful!" Poe grinned at her.

Rey went to bed, thinking that no matter what, she would be okay. She didn't want to think about her upcoming heat now. She didn't want an Alpha. She would be fine on her own.

Rey smirked to herself before falling asleep.

"At least I put Finn and Rose in their place."

She remembered her ex-friends' astonished faces, and her smile became wider.

She would be fine.

***

In the morning, Rey quickly pulled on her uniform and entered the shop. She had decided to throw her dress away. She didn't like it any longer. Rey felt good in her uniform... She felt...

"Rey, go back to your room!" she heard Maz's concerned voice.

Rey didn't have time to react because a large crowd of people almost knocked her off her feet.

"Miss Niima, what is your relationship with Kylo Ren?!" someone asked her.

"Miss Niima, how long have you been dating Kylo?!" another man cried.

"Miss Niima, is Kylo in love with you?!"

A hoard of reporters surrounded her, and Rey couldn't move, couldn't hide in her room.

"Let me go!" she cried, but no one listened to her.

They kept asking her crazy questions, and she was absolutely lost.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice by her side.

"Rey, I'm taking you out of here," Hux said.

Rey turned to him abruptly.

"Wha..." she tried to ask, but he didn't let her.

"NOW!" the redhead cried, leading her through the noisy crowd.

He managed to get Rey into the car and as soon as he was behind the wheel, he hit the gas. Panting heavily, Rey felt a familiar scent wrapping around her. Slowly, she turned her head to her side.

Kylo Ren was looking at her, worried and lost. He smelled like he had been holding his breath for too long under the water and was finally able to reach the surface. He looked like he could breathe again.

"Rey," he whispered.

And that was the moment when she punched him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, of course, Kylo couldn't not fuck it up too! ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	5. A trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys! I am overwhelmed by your response to this story! Thank you all so much for your support! I appreciate it so very much!
> 
> As always, I thank my darling beta [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/works) for her help with this! You rock, darling!
> 
> And I also thank my darling ZiaLisa for her wonderful ideas :)

** **

**Chapter 5.**

**A trap.**

Kylo was just staring at Rey, holding his cheek. The skin under his palm was red, and would probably bruise later.

Rey gasped, looking at him.

Had she just punched Kylo Ren?! _The_ Kylo Ren? The mighty Alpha billionaire who practically owned this fucking town?!

How was she still alive?!

It seemed that the Alpha couldn’t process what had just happened, because his mouth was still open and he was watching Rey without saying a word.

“You deserve it, you asshole!” Rey decided that the best defense was an attack. After all, there was nothing for her to lose anymore. Rey’s life had turned into hell. She could at least get some satisfaction, punching this jerk.

"Stop the car!" Rey shouted to Hux, who was driving through the city streets as if they were in the next installment of "The Fast and the Furious" franchise. 

"Rey, we are taking you to a safe place," the redhead was speaking like he was a 007 agent on a mission, looking behind his back to see if they were being tailed.

"You fucking have a front mirror, you brat!" Rey exclaimed, and it seemed that Hux finally remembered himself. 

He pushed on the brakes, and the car slowed down.

"Sorry," the redhead murmured. "I was having a moment."

"Oh, shut up!" Rey exclaimed. "Stop the fucking car!"

"Rey," she fucking hoped that he would not speak at all... But Kylo did, finally remembering himself and closing his mouth. 

After the relief that her banter with Hux brought her, Rey realized once again what mess her life had turned into... Because of him. Was he going to punish her somehow for what Rey had done to his face?

"We are taking you somewhere safe. You can't hide from them now," he murmured hoarsely.

Rey was surprised. Why wasn’t he yelling at her or something? He was an Alpha and had just been punched by an Omega from nowhere. What was going on, for fuck’s sake?!

Rey was ready to cry. 

"I don't want to stay with you! Stop the damn car!"

"Where will you go?" Hux asked her from the front seat. "Do you have someone I can take you to?"

For a second, Rey noticed Kylo looking up at the redhead, frowning, but she decided to ignore it. She couldn't think about that now. Not when Hux's question hurt so badly.

"No..." she sobbed. "No... I..."

Rey couldn't contain her tears any longer, starting to ugly sob. Hux frowned in the front mirror. She was all alone. No family. No friends. Only Maz, but the old woman was her boss, and her shop was full of those fucking reporters...

"Rey," Kylo called her again, and his scent that had spiked the moment she had started to cry, wrapped her tighter, not letting her do anything but relax a bit. She finally looked at the Alpha properly. "We'll take you somewhere safe, and we'll be able to talk, I..."

"You don't get it, do you?" Rey asked bitterly, interrupting him, and Kylo shut up, looking at her. "You never ask... You fucking assumed that you needed to apologize... Assumed!!! When it was the right thing to do... And you never actually apologized. And you fucking invited me to that fucking restaurant where I heard those bitches talking shit about me..." Kylo frowned at that, but Rey didn't give a damn. "And now you fucking think that I need to talk to you, and you don't really ask! But you know what, Kylo?" Rey smirked angrily. "I don't need it... I don't want to talk to you!" She thought that his face changed at that for a moment, but she couldn't care less, no matter what his scent told her.

And Kylo's scent told Rey that she had to please her Alpha. That she wasn't a good Omega because her Alpha was upset... But... She was too hurt to react to that...

"I fucking don't need you. Or anything you can give me. I am a fucking mechanic who works with cars! I am not some posh bimbo that you are used to! And I fucking hate you! Because you and I are from opposite sides of the universe! And I repeat, Kylo... I fucking hate you!"

Suddenly, Rey felt like dying. She'd already been upset, but at this very moment, she felt like there was no tomorrow, no joy, and no happiness at all in her life. Kylo gasped and tried to say something. Rey's scent was probably affecting him, and that was why he couldn't speak. He ran his hand through his hair and growled, looking out the window.

_Alpha is upset!!! So upset!!! Fix it! _Rey's body practically screamed, and she had to take a deep breath to control herself.

_Fuck off... _She fought with her instincts._ Fuck the fuck off!!!_

"I guess there is no other option, Miss Niima," Hux said from the front seat, breaking the silence several minutes later. 

Rey didn't reply. She was crying, trying to hide her face behind her hand. Kylo wanted to touch her again, but she pulled back from him. 

Rey managed to calm down a bit only when the car stopped in a garage under some building half an hour later. She exited the car, looking around. Rey'd never seen so many posh cars in her entire life. 

"Where are we?" she asked Hux.

"I live here," Kylo replied instead of the redhead.

"In the garage?" The Alpha rolled his eyes, and Armitage smirked at her.

"This way, Miss Niima," he smiled politely.

_Brat..._ Rey thought to herself.

The three of them entered an elevator. Kylo was too close again. His scent made thinking difficult, and Rey growled unintentionally, her eyes rolling back into her skull.

The Alpha and the Omega turned to her, looking at Rey inquiringly.

"Can you... stop smelling like that for fuck's sake?!" Rey murmured, looking down at her feet.

She didn't expect her words to affect anyone, but the moment Rey said them, she felt Kylo's scent spiking.

_Shit..._

"You... Like my scent?" he murmured hoarsely, and Rey felt something... something in it...

_Alpha is happy... Keep doing it..._

"Oh, for fuck's sake, can this thing move faster?!" Hux suddenly growled, pressing the elevator button again and again, and Rey remembered herself.

"Shut up!" She hissed at Kylo, but he kept watching her until the end of their ride, his scent remaining the same.

His jaw probably hurt because he frowned from time to time, gritting his teeth.

The elevator's doors opened, and Hix practically jumped out, Rey following behind him.

She looked around, her jaw nearly dropping at the surroundings.

_Good God!!!_

The place was posh... Rey could see the city skyline from the panoramic windows. Kylo's apartment was modern and spacious, and Rey... Rey didn't belong here.

"Want something to eat, Rey?" Hux asked her, opening the fridge in the kitchen adjoining the living room.

"Whose apartment is this?" she frowned, sitting down at the stylish kitchen island. Kylo took his place across from her too. He was still watching her intently.

"The apartment is his," the redhead Omega nodded towards Kylo. "But as his PA, I must know how to use it. This moron can't function without coffee in the morning..."

"Watch it, Armitage," Kylo growled, but Rey waved him off.

"Kylo has a guest room that is already prepared for you. It's down the hallway, and it's very comfortable. We can bring some things from your room at Mrs. Kanata's shop if you want."

"When will I be able to leave?" Rey asked sternly.

"Well, as soon as your face disappears from at least half of the newspapers on the streets, and as soon as the reporters stop chasing you," Hux shrugged, and Rey was suddenly out of breath.

"Newspapers?..."

Hux sighed heavily and took a remote controller from one of the counters. He turned on the giant TV that hung on the wall of the living room, and Rey's world stopped spinning.

There was a breaking news report that showed her jumping into a car with Hux.

**KYLO REN'S AFFAIR**, the headline said.

"OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!!" Rey exclaimed.

Someone had also filmed her and Kylo in the restaurant the day before.

"Who is this girl, and where does she come from?" the reporter on the screen asked. "She doesn't look like she is from high society, and no one has ever seen her before... Everyone is wondering..." the reporter smirked. "However, we were there first!" she clapped her hands and smiled slyly. "The woman's name is Rey Niima, and she is an orphan from a town called Jakku... Have you ever heard of it? Neither have we. But we were contacted by Miss Niima's best friend. Miss Rose Tico called us this morning," Rey gasped at this, tears starting to burn her eyes. "Miss Tico claims that Miss Niima is really in a relationship with Kylo Ren. Let's listen to what she said!"

The picture on the screen changed, and Rey gasped when she saw a photo from Rose's Instagram. The photo had been taken when the three of them, Rey, Rose, and Finn, went bowling several months ago. In the photo, Rey was smiling and hugging her ex-best friend tightly. Rose's voice sounded from the screen.

"Rey grew up in Jakku," Rose said. "She was an orphan, but she worked hard to get what she has." Rey frowned. Why on Earth was Rose telling all of this to the reporters? "But she struggled," Rose suddenly said. "We were always best friends, but lately she’s stopped talking to me and Finn, my boyfriend... Who was also Rey's best friend," Rey couldn't believe her ears! How dare she?! "I think it all started when she met Kylo. He is rich, and who needs friends when you have a boyfriend who can buy you the whole town..." Rey was at a loss for words. She was standing in front of the TV now, and couldn't even process what Rose was saying.

"That jealous bitch..." she murmured, tears starting to roll down her cheeks again. The reporter went on.

"Well, it seems that Kylo is not really wasting very much money on Miss Niima," the woman said. "Did you see that dress? Come on, it costs around $10! You have to take better care of your Omega, Mr. Alpha..." Hux turned off the TV abruptly because Kylo was on his feet, practically roaring now.

Rey was sobbing loudly, and couldn't move. She was so humiliated and hurt. She fucking hated Rose, she fucking hated Finn, she fucking hated the rich, arrogant moron who had turned her life into hell!

"That woman is out of a job," Kylo hissed to Hux behind Rey.

"We can't do it, and you know it, Ben..."

_Ben?_

Rey couldn't process any of that right now. She hurt too badly.

"I don't fucking care, Hux. Make it happen!"

Rey was crying loudly now, and Kylo tried to walk up to her, but she took a step back.

"Don't you dare..." she hissed at him. "Don't you fucking dare..."

"Rey, I promise you, I will fix this. I can fix this... We need to talk, sweetheart."

_Sweetheart?!_

"Where is my room?" she asked Hux.

"That way, the last door to the right," the redhead showed her the way.

"Rey, stop..."

"Listen to me, you ass," Rey turned to the Alpha. "You’ve turned my life into a living hell! I am not your sweetheart! I wish I’d never used that fucking service! I wish I had never met you! I don't want to talk to you, you bastard! I fucking hate you! I hate you so much! Don't you dare touch me!"

With that, Rey ran towards the end of the hallway, opening the last door on the right and slamming it shut behind her.

**Kylo.**

He never imagined that something could hurt this badly. Every word from Rey cut him like a knife. He had been on edge since last night when she left him, and it was becoming less and less bearable with every second.

She had fucking punched him! Punched him! _Him_! _The_ Kylo Ren! And he had been so dumbfounded that he hadn’t even reacted! Kylo’s jaw still hurt. When he had finally come back to his senses after Rey’s punch, he didn’t even have time to get angry. Rey’s scent spiked when she started to cry, and Kylo was ready to let her punch him a million more times if it meant she would feel at least a bit better.

When Hux had asked Rey whether she had a family, Kylo almost lost it. Of course, Armitage had prepared a file on her. Kylo had looked through it rather quickly on the day of their first meeting, but when Rey left him for the second time, he had spent the whole night studying her file.

She was so lonely... No parents or relatives to take care of her. Rey had left her foster father and Jakku behind and had never returned. From that information alone, Kylo understood that her childhood in the foster system couldn’t have been all sunshine and rainbows.

Kylo knew why Armitage asked Rey about her family. The redhead had to remind her that she had nowhere to go. And Kylo hated him for that.

The last hour or so had been torture. It had started back in the car, where Rey didn't even let him touch her. Then, she’d mentioned his scent and Kylo was thrilled, but then she started to cry again, and it was like he was thrown into hell! A strange voice in his head was whispering to him, ordering Kylo to make his Omega happy. Kylo had heard about it before - the biological mechanism that made sure Alphas took care of their Omegas... But he had never experienced it himself and, truth be told, didn't need a fucking voice to want to take care of Rey. The mere sight of her was enough for him. 

Kylo wasn't used to caring. No, there were people he cared about - Armitage, for example... But that was all. Kylo had never cared about other people too much. And no one, save for Hux, had really cared about him. Armitage cared about Kylo in his own annoying way, and Kylo did the same for him. However, things were different with Rey. Kylo hated this rollercoaster of emotions. Dumbfounded, he stood in the center of the kitchen now, watching the door at the end of the hallway that had just closed behind Rey.

"Give her some time," Armitage murmured by his side.

Kylo growled, sitting back at the kitchen island.

"I told you..." Hux started, but Kylo slammed the countertop in front of him with his fist.

"Enough!" he growled.

The redhead sighed. Armitage was an Omega, and even though nothing sexual had ever gone on between the two of them (they were both straight as arrows), Kylo felt better when his friend was around. However, Hux had been saying "I told you so" since the day before, and the Alpha was starting to get really pissed off by it.

"I wish you had never signed that paper, Ben," Armitage murmured.

Kylo closed his eyes... Snoke and their fucking agreement...

"Yes," he answered quietly. "Yes, me too."

"However, without it, you would have probably never met her," Armitage shrugged, placing a cup of coffee in front of Kylo.

"We both know that she could find someone better," he groaned.

The coffee was excellent as always, and that brought Kylo some relief.

"Yes, a billionaire who can buy her this whole town sounds awful! The worst option, indeed!" Armie smirked, and Kylo rolled his eyes.

"I thought you said I was a moron."

"You are, but there are worse things you could be, like a poor moron," the redhead laughed, and that made the Alpha smile. "Anyway, you were the only option for her," Armitage frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"You were the only Alpha who was highly compatible with her."

"Are you telling me that you didn't manipulate the data? Didn't you remove other candidates?"

"Oh, I would have," Armie smirked. "She was the first Omega who was highly compatible with you. I would have gladly removed your competitors from the picture, but I didn't have to."

"That is impossible."

"Well, it was possible for you... It is also possible for her. I swear, Ben, there were no other highly compatible candidates in the system. It's like she is just as cursed as you."

Kylo looked at his friend, intently. Hux barely swore. It looked like he was telling the truth. For some reason, this made Kylo's heart beat faster... This girl was affecting him so much. He was tired of fighting it.

"And as I already said, you are not the worst option. Unlike her friends, for example."

Kylo growled for what felt like the hundredth time today. Those two Beta jerks! Especially that girl, Rose. Didn’t Rey tell him once that she used to be her best friend? You didn't need enemies with friends like that!

"Feed her," Armitage suddenly said.

"What?"

"She is skinny. And she grew up in the foster system. You can't buy her with money, but you can buy her with food."

"I don't want to buy her!" Kylo hissed, and it was Hux who rolled his eyes now.

"It’s a figure of speech, you idiot!"

"I have tried to feed her already..."

"Yes, and you chose the fancy restaurant that has a menu in fucking French, Ben! You told me yourself that it was too snobby! Even for you! And you are a fucking snob. The worst, I must say!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Buy her a fucking pizza!"

"I'll order fucking Pepperoni!"

Hux smirked.

"A Pepperoni?"

"Yes," Kylo growled.

"How do you know if she likes that?" at that, the Alpha looked at the Omega, confused.

"I... Just know it..."

Surprisingly, Armitage didn't say anything this time. Kylo pulled out his phone and dialed the number of his favorite pizzeria.

“Did she really punch you?” Hux smirked when Ben finished the call.

The Alpha rolled his eyes.

Hux left, and Kylo waited for the pizza to arrive before he knocked on Rey's door. Armitage had also brought him some sweet wine from Kylo's favorite shop before he left, and now the Alpha opened the door carefully, trying not to drop the pizza and spill the wine on the floor.

"Rey?" he called and froze in place. 

She was lying on the bed sleeping, and her smell was filling the room, making Kylo melt. He put the wine and the pizza on the desk near him, and sat on the bed beside Rey.

She was nine years younger than him, according to her file. But now, lying on the bed, she looked like she wasn't even twenty. She wore no make-up (something Kylo liked about her so very much), and her freckle-covered skin was so fresh and shining. She was hugging herself in her sleep, and the gesture was so tender that Kylo would give the world to hold her himself. To lull her to sleep.

Suddenly, Rey opened her eyes.

"You gotta be kidding me," she hissed.

The tender girl was gone, and the hurricane called Rey was back. Kylo rushed to the desk, fetching the pizza.

"Before you kick or punch me, please, eat something, Rey," he murmured, opening the cardboard box.

Rey looked like she wanted to say something when the smell of the pizza reached her nostrils. She froze midword.

"I'd like to eat too," Kylo said. "Join me... Please?"

Was he pleading? He had never pleaded before, but he knew that Rey must be hungry and couldn't help it.

"Can you even digest that?" Rey smirked, looking at the pizza.

"What?"

"I mean, this costs at least $1000 less than your regular meal."

Kylo rolled his eyes.

"I love Pepperoni..." he murmured. "I have also ordered a vegetarian pizza in case you don't eat meat," it was true. Hux had insisted that he needed to have some options.

"I hate vegetarians," Rey murmured. "I love meat... Rose fed me tofu a couple of times, telling me that it tasted good..." she closed her eyes, and Kylo realized that she was close to tears again.

"I am going to touch your hand now," he murmured, and Rey looked up at him, frowning. "Please, don't hit me, I am just doing it to make you feel better."

She didn't reply, and Kylo dared to cover her hand with his.

"Maybe I don't want you to make me feel better," she murmured but didn't take her hand away. Kylo knew that it was probably their biology that didn't let her pull away, but he was happy about it nevertheless.

"Was tofu good?" he asked, smiling.

"It tasted like rubber."

He laughed at that.

"If you want, you can throw the vegetarian pizza off the balcony," he offered, and Rey couldn't help but smile this time. They didn't speak for several minutes. "Will you eat the pizza?" he finally asked.

"Yeah," Rey nodded. "I am hungry."

The sight of Rey eating pizza was the best thing Kylo had ever seen in his life. His whole body sang at the view of the Omega eating. Rey practically inhaled the entire pizza pie, leaving Kylo two small slices.

"I can order another one?" he offered, and Rey remembered herself.

"Fuck! I didn't let you eat!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay," he assured her. "I hope you are full now? I am serious, do you want another?"

"No," Rey shook her head. "And... Thank you, I guess... That was much better than any French shit they could bring me in that fucking billionaires' den..."

"I am sorry," Rey looked so surprised when Kylo said that, that he couldn't help but frown. "I am sorry for how I behaved with you. I am sorry that I pulled you into this mess with the reporters. And I am sorry that you have to stay here... And..."

"Yeah, I am stuck in a private room in a billionaire’s house," Rey smirked.

"I am trying to apologize here!"

"Don't worry," Rey frowned. "Soon it will all be over, and you won't have to see me ever again."

At that, Kylo froze... Suddenly, it all became clear to him. Rey's scent wrapped around the Alpha, and he never wanted her to leave.

"I... I don't want to never see you again," he murmured, frowning.

Rey looked up at him in surprise, and for a second, Kylo could feel her scent spiking a bit.

"This is what I hate," she said quietly then. "You don't even know me. And when we speak for more than five minutes, we start to fight... But you don't want me to leave, because our biology says we are compatible... But this is not how I would like a relationship to work. I want to feel... a connection. I want to belong to my partner. And we don't have anything in common. I grew up in a junkyard in Jakku and didn't go to college. And you graduated from... I don't know... Harvard?"

"It doesn't matter," Kylo was dumbfounded by Rey's words. What she said was the truth, but not the complete truth. All the things that he could afford because of his money were pleasant, of course, but Kylo also lacked a sense of belonging. 

Suddenly, he remembered that he had also wanted to belong once. He wanted to belong somewhere when he was a kid, but he never could... And he and Rey were not that much different... And she may have never attended college, but she was bright and smart, and even though she was sometimes rude, her rudeness was witty. At this very moment, Kylo realized one simple thing: they were compatible for a reason... He couldn't really understand what he felt towards her yet, but he definitely liked her... And Kylo had to make Rey understand that. "Let's take it one step at a time?" he offered. "You have to spend some time here, anyway. And we are highly compatible, but... Let me prove to you that I am not a moron... Well... Not _always_ a moron," Rey smirked at that.

"I guess I have no other choice," she whispered.

Suddenly, her scent spiked, and Kylo realized that she was about to cry again. He couldn't help it. He placed his hand on her neck, covering her gland, and Rey shivered, looking up at him, her eyes open wide.

_Your Omega is pleased... Good Alpha..._

She was so damn beautiful... How would he ever be able to let her go? To be with another man? Kylo saw red even thinking about it...

He wanted her... Kylo didn't even notice how he pulled Rey closer, and their faces started to approach each other. He could already feel her sweet breath on his face, and that made him shiver, he wanted to kiss her... He wanted...

"Let go of my gland, you asshole," Rey murmured, and Kylo pulled back, shocked.

"Wha..."

"Don't you dare touch my gland, I mean it, Kylo," she said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I am sorry," he shook his head. I didn't mean..."

"Is this the second time you’ve apologized?" she smirked at him, however, not angrily this time.

“I don’t want you to punch me again.”

Rey laughed at that.

“I am really sorry about that,” she said sincerely.

“As you should be,” Kylo raised his brow.

“Watch it, or I’ll punch you again,” Kylo rolled his eyes at that.

"At least have a glass of wine with me?" he asked, sighing. "I brought a bottle of sweet..."

"Are you allowed to drink sweet wine after you eat Pepperoni pizza?" she smiled at him.

"You are allowed to drink whatever you want... And I also have a DVD with Mitaka's stand up shows..."

"Show me," he couldn't help but smile at her forwardness.

He stood from her bed and lifted Rey from it, making the Omega squint.

"What are you doing, you jerk?!" she exclaimed.

"I want to make sure that you’ll get to my living-room safely," he shrugged, walking out of Rey’s room, carrying her bridal style.

"You just like the way I smell and can't get enough of my scent," she smirked.

"Guilty."

Was she blushing? Kylo couldn't help but feel happy. He hadn't felt happy in years... And there she was... The Omega who made him smile.

He put Rey on the couch, and she murmured to him to never do that again. Kylo returned with wine. She was a handful... And Kylo loved the chase. No matter how much they argued, he liked her... He liked her way too much. And no matter what the real reason for their meeting was at first, he didn't want to let Rey Niima go.

She curled up in the corner of the couch, distancing herself from him, and Kylo sat on the opposite side of it. He would make sure to close this distance between them in a week. He would not have it any other way.

He was an Alpha, and he was on a mission to win his Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you think!


	6. Where to?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! As always, thank you so much for the feedback you all provide for this story! I am so happy you like it!
> 
> I thank my darling beta [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/works)! Without her, you would have to deal with the worst Russian English possible here. :)
> 
> And thank you, my darling ZiaLisa, for helping me with this story!
> 
> You rock, girls!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, guys!

** **

**Chapter 6.**

**Where to?!**

Kylo wished everything was as simple as in the popular ABO TV series... Not that he watched any of them... But he knew how it worked - a witty Omega scented her Alpha, and then, no matter how much she tried to avoid it, she fell into his arms by the end of the pilot episode.

Kylo wished it was all that simple! But it fucking wasn't!

Rey's scent drove him insane, but the woman spent the whole night in the corner of his sofa, laughing at Mitaka and not paying him any attention.

Kylo was going insane.

"You know, it would be easier for you if you concentrated on the show," she suddenly smirked, stretching when another one of Mitaka's stand-ups came to an end.

"Whaaat?" he wasn't expecting this.

"Well, your scent is so strong that it feels like you are already lying above me, balls deep in my cunt..."

_WHAT?!_

Kylo looked up at Rey, trying to stay in his place on the sofa. Apparently, the girl had just realized what she had said because her face turned crimson.

"Shit..." She murmured, and Kylo was ready to jump on her and fuck her so hard that she wouldn't be able to breathe. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." she shut up, not knowing what to say.

"You didn't mean to tell me that you feel like I am balls deep in your cunt?" he smirked, raising his brow.

She was adorable, blushing. Rey seemed so embarrassed that she couldn't look Kylo in the eyes.

"It’s fucking biology, you ass..." she muttered, and he laughed out loud at that.

The fact that Rey actually reacted to his scent made Kylo absolutely proud.

_Your Omega likes you... She wants you..._

That voice in his head wasn't that annoying any longer.

"I wouldn’t mind you lying under me, to tell you the truth," he teased.

"Watch it!"

He only laughed louder, still wanting to move closer to her.

"Well," he finally pulled himself together, remembering not to push if he wanted to make Rey like him on a completely different level. "I am going to stay a gentleman," Kylo smirked. "And I'd like to know you better. What if you told me something about yourself that would help me forget about that awful comment you just made?"

Rey snorted. 

"You've become so wordy," she shook her head. "You've never spoken so much before... It's almost like you’re a normal person, not an Alpha..."

"Alphas can be nice," Kylo rolled his eyes.

"I've never met one," Rey shrugged.

He frowned. Why did she dislike his designation so much?...

"Well, will you tell me something?" He decided to ignore her latest comment. He had to get to know her better.

"You mean, something very repulsive?" Rey smirked.

"I don't think you can find something repulsive enough..."

Rey laughed, and her laugh sounded bitter.

"Try me," Kylo urged.

"Well, let me think about it..." Rey stretched again, and Kylo had to stop himself from groaning. "I know something that will make you understand that we are definitely not meant to be together."

Kylo frowned, looking at the Omega inquiringly.

"I used to steal when I was a child," Rey shrugged.

Kylo was astonished, to say the least. The thought of hiding valuable things in his apartment crossed his mind immediately. 

"You are thinking about hiding your valuable stuff, right?" Rey smirked, and Kylo remembered himself. He had already jumped to conclusions too fast with her. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

"Why?" he simply asked.

"Well, I was always hungry and poor," Rey leaned back on the couch. "And sometimes my foster father forgot to feed me... So I stole food and sometimes clothes... No one suspected the little Omega, but I had to learn to keep my composure not to give myself away...

Was that the reason why he thought that Rey wasn't reacting to him? Was she really this good at acting? But this was not the most important question right now. The image of little Rey walking hungry around some rundown town made Kylo want to kill.

"I don't do it anymore," Rey smiled at him. "So, you don't have to hide your stuff."

Kylo already hated himself for even thinking about it. His blood was boiling, and he saw red. The image of hungry Rey was implanted into his mind now, and it was maddening.

"Hey... You... smell strange..." Rey murmured, pulling back from him slightly, and Kylo almost lost it, realizing that she was afraid of him.

"I need to hug you," he murmured, closing his eyes and trying to find the right words. "Or I will break something."

He opened his eyes and saw that Rey was watching him inquiringly. Like she didn't believe that he would care at all.

Then, suddenly, she moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his chest, her head on his shoulder. She was so damn near, and Kylo could practically feel her gland pulsing on her neck. It was... indescribable...

"Better now?" she murmured.

"Yes..."

"I am sorry," she whispered. "You asked me to tell you something that would kill the mood..."

"Don't apologize..."

Rey's scent was still driving him insane, but Kylo could control it now. He could control it because his need to protect Rey and to keep her safe was much stronger than the itching urge to fuck her. This feeling was so new... They'd known each other for only a few days, how could his feelings towards her be this strong?!

Kylo didn't know what to say...

_I_ _'m sorry?_

_I wish I could erase it from your life?_

_I wish I was there to help you?_

That was all too cliche... So he just inhaled Rey's scent, feeling himself calming down along with her.

"You smell too nice," Rey murmured.

"I hope it makes you feel better..." he whispered, way too tenderly.

"Surprisingly, it does," she smirked, and Kylo rolled his eyes.

"Brat..."

She laughed, still holding him. He wanted to pull her even closer, to touch Rey's skin under her clothes, to feel the warmth of her body better. 

"I think I'll go to bed," Rey murmured, pulling back and breaking the spell.

The Alpha frowned.

"Right... Sure..."

Rey kept silent for several moments, and then she nodded, standing up from the sofa.

Kylo had to pull himself together not to follow her.

"What are... your plans for tomorrow?" Rey asked, looking slightly shy for some reason.

"I will work from home..."

"Afraid I'm gonna steal something?" she smirked.

Kylo frowned.

"I don't want you to be alone..."

"Right..." Rey looked confused now, and Kylo decided that it was time to help her figure out what to do.

He could feel that she wanted him. But he also knew that she didn't want to want him... So, he had to play smart.

"Goodnight, Rey," he smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Rey looked up at him, and then, after a few seconds, she smiled back.

"Goodnight, Kylo!"

He hated to see her go. But he had to be patient.

Kylo pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hux?" he said once the redhead picked up. "I need you to prepare the mansion... Does she go there?... Well, do it then."

**Rey.**

She slept surprisingly well. Maybe it was because of Kylo's scent that had soothed her that night. Rey hated how excited he made her feel, but she couldn't help her biology.

His house was full of amazing smells, and when Rey woke up in the morning, she smelled something that made her heart skip a beat.

_Eggs and bacon!_

She had been sleeping in her T-shirt from yesterday, so she jumped into her overalls that she had put on the day before, not even bothering to wear her bra. Rey quickly gargled with cold water to rid herself of morning breath and then ran into the kitchen.

She loved food so much!

Kylo was standing by the oven with a spatula, his back turned to Rey.

"Morning, Miss Niima," he said, not turning to her, and the sight of his massive body captivated Rey. Kylo was wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt that clung to his muscled body so tightly, Rey felt her mouth begin to water.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Morning, Mr. Ren," she smirked, pulling herself together.

Kylo turned to her and suddenly froze, looking Rey up and down. He was consuming her with his gaze.

Rey looked down at herself and suddenly realized that her nipples were hard and practically tearing her t-shirt apart.

_Damn Alpha and his damn scent!!! _

Suddenly, his smile became smug.

"You seem... excited," he raised his brow.

Rey tried her best not to blush. She hated him so much for that! She took a deep breath, coming up with a plan. He started this game, and now she had to make him pay.

"Yeah," Rey walked up to Kylo, standing so close to him that their bodies almost touched. "I got... pretty excited..." she traced the edges of his muscled abdomen with her fingers. Her touch made Kylo freeze and gasp. He was looking down at her, his mouth agape, and Rey wasn't sure he was remembering to breathe.

She smirked inwardly. 

Kylo started to lean towards her, and his scent made Rey almost lose it... But she had to play it cool.

"Oh yes, baby," she whispered, feeling him shiver at the word. He leaned closer and closer to her - just a few more inches, and he would kiss her. "I got so excited..." He was almost there. "By the smell of the food, you ass!" Rey dodged Kylo's lips and slipped under his arm to the stove when he caught her with a growl and pulled her closer.

"You little cocktease!" Kylo groaned, almost menacingly.

His arms wrapped around her, and Rey wanted to pull back, but Kylo only pressed her closer to himself.

"No," he growled, and Rey gasped as he turned off the heat. "You are not going anywhere."

It seemed her little game had finally broken the dam. Kylo lifted her and put her on the counter, placing his palms down on either side of her hips.

This time it was her who couldn't move.

"Did you dare tease me, little Omega?" Kylo purred, his hot breath caressing Rey's cheek.

"And what if I did?" Rey whispered, trying to sound smug, but failing.

"Hm..." Kylo didn't answer. Instead of that, he licked Rey's neck right next to her gland.

Nothing in her life had ever felt this intimate before. She didn't want to, but she moaned, and then... Then Kylo licked that tender spot again...

"Fuck!" he growled afterward, kissing her. 

He didn't ask, but Kylo didn't need to. Rey kissed him back, not thinking twice.

Had she wanted to play with him? To tease and arouse him and then leave him with nothing?

She was a hot mess in the Alpha's arms. And the feeling was transcendent.

"Don't you dare, little Omega," Kylo growled into their kiss. "Don't you dare tease me, sunshine..."

This was more than Rey could have ever imagined. It was so hot and tender at the same time that she didn't know how to process it. Kylo kissed her, and Rey arched her back, pressing her breast into his giant palm.

"You and your tits, Niima," Kylo murmured. "You drive me insane... Fuck!"

He sucked her tongue into his mouth, and Rey almost gagged, but caught his lower lip afterward and bit it. One of Kylo's hands squeezed Rey's nipple through the shirt while the other caressed her ass.

_Alpha is pleased... Alpha wants you... Good Omega... _The voice in Rey's head sounded satisfied, and for the first time in her life, she didn't want to shoo it away... She wanted to make the Alpha happy...

There was not a single person in the world who affected her the way Kylo Ren did.

Had she been with Finn? Really?! That poor excuse of a man?! He didn't stand a chance against Kylo. 

Rey wanted the Alpha inside her... She didn't give a damn about what she had been thinking about not wanting her biology to rule her life. Her biology had a point, after all! This man who was kissing her as if there was no tomorrow was deliriously amazing! And most importantly, Rey knew somehow that he felt the same way about her.

She put her hands under his t-shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin under her palms. And then... Then, Kylo pulled back.

"Fuck!" he groaned, and Rey almost reached for his lips again when he looked down at her. "Rey... Please, sweetheart... You wanted me to stay away from you... I want to be able to do it... And I am about to rip your clothes off of you and knot you on this counter..."

The sound of the word "knot" made Rey's inner Omega scream in excitement. However, Kylo took a step back from her, and Rey finally remembered herself.

"Oh, fuck..." she murmured.

Rey looked up at the Alpha, and to her utter surprise, found him looking back at her with so much longing in his eyes that she couldn't call it just lust anymore. It looked like Kylo actually cared. And like it was torture for him to stand this far away from her.

"Rey, I am going to feed you," he stated. "And I am going to stay as far away from you as possible.

She knew that Kylo meant well. But why then did it hurt so much to hear that?...

Rey nodded.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured.

"Don't be," Kylo smirked. "Our biology is strong," he shrugged. "But you asked me to stay a gentleman... and I intend to do just that. Well... Unless you turn up in the kitchen naked next time... I'm only human, after all."

Rey smirked, but then the realization hit her.

To stay decent, she needed clothes. And her clothes were at...

"Fuck!" Rey exclaimed. "Maz!!!"

She jumped off the counter and ran to fetch her phone. Kylo followed her to her room, confused.

"Maz!" Rey exclaimed, once her boss picked up the phone.

"Oh, hey there, girly! How is that Alpha of yours doing?"

"Maz, I'm so sorry!" Rey exclaimed. "I..."

"Oh, kid, are you going to apologize now? Please don't!"

"But..." Rey tried.

"Your Alpha explained everything to me," Maz smirked into the phone. "You need to spend some time away from here... Those paparazzi are still here, you know."

Rey frowned.

"I'm sorry, Maz..." and then. "And he's not my Alpha, for fuck's sake!"

"Yeah, girl... Keep telling yourself that..."

With that, Rey's boss hung up on her.

"Did you call Maz?" Rey frowned at Kylo, who was now leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom.

"I did," Kylo shrugged.

"Why?"

"Is that a smart question?"

Rey saw red.

"Oh, shut up!" she exclaimed.

She was furious and nervous. Kylo was affecting her way too much, and she didn't want it. And now, her boss was okay with the fact that she wasn't working, and Kylo had managed to deal with everything, and she didn't know how it happened.

This was not what Rey was used to. She felt nervous... And now, she also realized that she had no clothes to wear because her whole wardrobe was still at Maz's.

Rey was pacing the room nervously when two large arms stopped her.

"Rey, stop," Kylo urged, and his scent made her finally look at him. "What's going on?"

"You called Maz..."

"I did... I got her number, and I knew that you wouldn't be able to come to work today. I'm sorry I interfered. But I didn't want you to bother with anything today."

"How do you know her?!"

"That..." Kylo frowned. "Is a story for another day... You need to calm down, sunshine."

Rey was still unsure of what to do, panting heavily.

"Rey... Look at me..." Kylo almost pleaded, and Rey did look at him. "Please... Let me feed you..."

She was actually starving. Maybe... Maybe it was better to solve her problems on a full stomach, after all?

Finally, Rey nodded.

She inhaled food, plate after plate, but Kylo had made so much that it never ended. It wasn't only eggs and bacon. There were waffles and sausages and grilled sandwiches. There was juice and coffee. There was practically everything, and even more.

Rey always ate whenever she had an opportunity, but this time it was too much even for her.

"Ooph..." she leaned back in her chair.

"Sated?" Kylo asked.

Rey looked at him inquiringly. He'd been watching her eat, and it seemed that he was excited that she liked all the food he'd made.

"I think I am going to die now... I overate," Rey moaned.

Kylo laughed.

"I think you'll manage..." he smirked. "But, I have pills for your stomach if you want?"

"I think I just want to lie down," Rey murmured.

She hadn't even managed to finish the sentence when Kylo lifted her from her chair and carried her to the couch in his living room.

"You should have stopped eating half an hour ago," he frowned, sitting next to her on the floor.

"I always eat as much as I can," she murmured. "It's a matter of habit."

She saw Kylo frowning, but closed her eyes. Rey's stomach ached now, and she was lying on the couch when Kylo's warm, large hand covered her belly.

"Rey?" he asked.

"Hm?" she still didn't want to open her eyes. His hand felt so good, and Rey couldn't help but cover it with hers.

"I want to offer you something..."

"Please, no more eggs or bacon..."

Kylo laughed.

"It's not that..."

Rey waited for him to go on, not saying a word.

"Have you ever been abroad?"

Her eyes opened in a flash, and she turned to Kylo, frowning.

"No."

"I..." Kylo stammered. "As long as it's better to stay away from the cameras… Maybe... Maybe you want to go to my family's mansion in Italy? Just for a week, I promise..."

Rey's frown deepened. She wasn't afraid of Kylo. It was safe to say that she trusted him. However, a trip abroad sounded a bit too much... Rey had never traveled. She didn't even have a passport.

"Please, Rey... I promise we'll tell Maz where you are..."

"And what if you kill me or something? Do you think Maz will have a say against Kylo Ren?"

Rey had never seen anyone so surprised.

"Whaa... What?!"

He shook his head.

"Rey... What on Earth are you talking about?!"

He sounded so dumbfounded that Rey regretted everything she'd said to him.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"Rey, sunshine, look at me," she couldn't help but react when Kylo called her that. No one had ever called her sunshine. It sounded so... tender... It sounded like Kylo was actually in love with her.

She smirked inwardly.

_Hardly..._

However, Rey was looking him in the eyes now. And Kylo's gaze... His gaze was so very gentle.

"I have a house in Italy," he said. And of course... Of course, he did. "It's nothing too fancy... We can hide there... In a week they'll forget about us, I promise. And you'll be able to return to your life if you want to."

He said "if you want to"... It was as if he didn't want her ever to leave... Rey didn't want that to warm her heart, but it did.

"Please?" Kylo asked, and it sounded more like a plea. Rey didn't want him to sound like this. She liked it when he was strong and in charge... But, surprisingly, she’d managed to make him practically beg... It was flattering and terrifying at the same time.

"I don't have a passport," she murmured.

He smirked.

"Do you really think that is going to be a problem?" he asked.

Rey rolled her eyes.

Of course, it wouldn't be!

"I don't have anything to wear," she tried again.

Kylo simply stood up from the floor and lifted her again. Rey wasn't sure if he’d carried her around more than she'd walked on her two feet, but she was too full to argue. 

Kylo carried her to the end of the corridor and entered a room that Rey had never been in.

It was his bedroom.

Everything here smelled like him, and Rey was in a haze.

"What..." she murmured. "What are you..."

Kylo placed her on a giant king-size bed in the center of the room. The bed in Rey's room was comfortable, but this one... This one was something else...

"Look," Kylo opened his wardrobe for her.

Surprisingly, there was no men's clothing inside...

There were clothes for women. Dresses, trousers, blouses... Rey looked at it with her mouth agape for several seconds.

"Are you..." she murmured. "Are you a drag queen or something?"

"What?!" she'd never seen Kylo this astonished and furious. "What the fuck?!"

"I mean," she shrugged, still coming back to her senses. "Why do you have so many women's clothes? Are these from your past mistress, or do you wear them from time to time?"

Kylo's jaw was working now.

"This is _my gift_ for you, for fuck's sake!" he exclaimed. "Rey... I'm trying to be nice, dammit! And you assume I am a fucking drag queen?!"

She looked at him for several moments... And then... Then Rey started to laugh out loud.

She could see that Kylo was watching her, frowning, but she couldn't stop. At last, after several more minutes, he started to laugh himself.

"You are..." he almost choked. "You are a damn brat, Rey! Horrible!"

She laughed even louder at that.

"You fucking brought me to your room and showed me your wardrobe full of fancy clothes, for fuck's sake!" she laughed so hard that it hurt a bit.

"Hux fucking brought the clothes this morning!"

They couldn't stop laughing, and after ten more minutes, Rey's stomach started to hurt.

She shook her head.

"I don't think I can accept all of this, Kylo..."

"Why?" his smile faded a bit at her words.

"Because!" she didn't even know why she couldn't accept it... Yes, Rey remembered everything that every feminist in the world had said. But, truth be told, now she couldn't give a damn.

"Oh... you're going to tell me that you can take care of yourself, right?" Kylo smirked.

"I can!" Rey exclaimed.

He shook his head and sat next to her.

Suddenly, Kylo raised his hand and started to caress her cheek again, and Rey practically melted.

"I know you can," he sighed. "And, you know, I respect feminists, of course," he murmured. "But if feminism prohibits me from taking care of you, then fuck it..."

Rey was a feminist... Or had been a feminist... She wasn't sure now after Kylo said those words to her...

"But this is all too expensive..." she murmured.

"I can afford it," Kylo shrugged. "And if you want, you'll be able to leave it here after we come back from Italy."

Rey didn't really know what to do. No one had ever given her this much, and she wasn't sure what was the right thing to do in this situation.

"How... How hot is it in Italy now?"

Kylo shrugged. 

"Well, it's late summer... So, I guess it's... very hot."

"Like help-me-I-am-in-hell hot?" Rey raised her brow.

"Like I-am-on-the-fucking-Sun hot," the Alpha smirked.

Rey didn't have anything for that kind of weather.

"Why did you unpack it all and put it into your wardrobe?" she finally laughed.

Kylo rolled his eyes.

"I didn't... Hux did it when he came earlier today."

"Why... in your room?"

Kylo rubbed his temples.

"You ask too many questions, and you will probably not like the answer to this one."

"Try me," Rey frowned.

"I guess he supposed that you would be sleeping in my bed soon."

For some reason, Kylo's words made Rey warm, not angry.

"And wasn't that your main goal?" she asked cheekily.

Rey couldn't stop teasing him. She knew she should... but she couldn't goddamn stop!

"Sunshine, if you don't stop teasing me, my cock will either finally tear my pants apart or knot you without asking permission," he grumbled.

"Oh... the Feminists won't like that," Rey grinned.

"Are you accepting my offer or not?!"

She laughed out loud at his outburst.

"Okay, Kylo," she finally smiled, sincerely this time. "I don't think I will keep all of the clothing, but I can... take them to Italy."

Rey had never seen anyone this excited before. Kylo, it seemed, spent several seconds trying to compose himself.

"Good," he finally smiled. "I need to make a call. You need a passport! You can lie here, or on the couch in the living-room if your stomach still hurts, sunshine."

Rey really loved it when he called her that. And she decided that the smell in his room was good for her stomach.

Leaning back on Kylo's bed, she stretched and smiled innocently at him. Kylo smirked, getting her point.

"Kylo?" Rey called when he was about to leave the room. He turned to her, and she bit her lip. "Will I have my own bedroom in that posh Italian house of yours?"

"Of course," he growled, rolling his eyes. "I am a fucking gentleman, after all!"

She almost laughed out loud at that. What was she doing? Rey didn't know. However, surprisingly, it felt like the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you think!


	7. Gelato and semi-sweet wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, guys, for your support and comments! I appreciate them!
> 
> It took me a little bit longer to update this time because I am extremely busy at work. I wish I were paid for writing fanfiction :) Well, we all do, don't we? 
> 
> Thank you, my darling beta [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/works), for your help with this! Fett has just updated her fic ["Sunflower (your love would be too much)"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524508/chapters/48713846). Guys, if you love angst, this is the fic for you! I love it so much that I never get tired of talking about it! Check it out!
> 
> And thank you, my darling ZiaLisa, for helping me even when you are exhausted!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, guys!

** **

**Gelato and semi-sweet wine.**

**Kylo.**

"Can I ask you something, Kylo?"

The red flag was waving in front of him, and Kylo turned to Armitage slowly. His friend had never asked him for permission to do ANYTHING. Neither had Hux ever before called him Kylo.

"What's going on?" the Alpha growled, looking inquiringly at his friend.

"I wonder..." the Omega shrugged. "Well... I remember the terms of the agreement... Are you going to mate her?"

Kylo frowned.

"That is the only option," he murmured.

"I know you are highly compatible... And I know how it can be, but..."

"How can you know?" Kylo squinted at the redhead. "Did you...?"

"I ran tests," Hux shrugged. "For me and for..."

"You are not allowed," Kylo interrupted the redhead.

"I did it in secret. I had to know."

"And?"

"94%," Hux smirked shyly. "I knew we were highly compatible since the day we started to date... And she... She's everything..."

Kylo couldn't help but smile at that.

"I'm... I'm happy for you, Armie."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah..."

They stood in silence for several moments.

"Anyway," Hux waved him off. "All I want to say is that it is not the best idea to mate anyone just because you have to."

"Who says I am doing it only because of that?"

"Are you not?"

Kylo frowned. He hesitated for a moment, and Hux frowned at him. The Alpha wanted to say something, but at that moment, Rey entered the room.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them, and Kylo couldn't breathe.

Rey was wearing one of the dresses he'd bought for her - the simple yellow sundress that fit her perfectly. She looked so fresh and pure.

So damn beautiful.

Rey had obviously noticed Kylo’s reaction. She froze, looking at him. Her scent spiked, and Kylo gasped at it. Rey tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, lowering her eyes, and it was the most tender and lovely thing Kylo had ever seen in his life.

"Okay, I take my words back," Hux smirked, and Kylo was pulled out of his trance.

"Shut up!" he groaned.

"I..." Rey finally looked up at the two of them. "I decided to wear this... I..."

"You look beautiful," Kylo said sincerely.

"I second that," Hux smiled.

"This is embarrassing..." Rey rolled her eyes. "Maybe I'd better wear my old clothes and..."

"Rey, for fuck's sake!" Kylo caught her hand in the air and stopped the girl's ranting. "Stop it! You don't owe me anything for this dress or for anything I have given to you. I like giving things to you! I fucking love how you look in this fucking dress, and if you don't stop doubting your every choice, I am going to fucking pack you into my trunk and carry you to Italy in the luggage compartment! You look beautiful! Delicious! Good enough to eat, for fuck's sake!"

At this, he froze, realizing what he'd just said. Rey was looking at him, blushing crimson.

"Oh, I so love to be here..." Hux smirked.

Kylo was panting heavily now, not knowing what to do or what to say. Or how to get rid of the image of Rey's blushing that was hanging in front of his eyes.

"Should I pack you both into the trunk now? We need to head to the airport!" Armitage smirked.

"OH, SHUT UP!" both Rey and Kylo cried in unison.

Hux laughed out loud, taking their bags, and exited the apartment.

**Rey.**

How could she have thought that they would fly on a regular airline? 

Of course, they wouldn't...

_This is bigger than my room above Maz's..._ she thought, entering the cabin of Kylo's private jet.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Alphas and Omegas!" Hux announced, bringing them a tray with champagne flutes. "Please, be prepared for the extraordinarily annoying flight that can't be avoided because this big ass Alpha moron owns this plane!"

Kylo rolled his eyes, taking a flute from the tray and ignoring the redhead.

"Won't he fire you for that?" Rey smirked at Armitage, taking a flute as well.

"Ah, relax, Rey! This has been our tradition since we were kids. Be... Kylo was always impossible on flights. He used to be afraid of flying, you know..."

"Get the hell out of here!" Kylo growled, and his powerful voice made Rey shiver.

"Already leaving," Hux laughed.

"Aren't you flying with us?" Rey wondered, surprised.

"No," Hux shook his head. "I have to deal with Kylo's... and yours, apparently... shit here. But don't be afraid. No matter what you saw, he can function on his own."

Rey laughed heartily at that. Hux left, and she and Kylo were left alone. She turned to the Alpha, hesitating.

"I... I am not sure of what to do now," she confessed.

"It's okay, sunshine," Kylo smiled at her. "Come here. You need to sit down and fasten your seatbelt..."

Kylo explained to Rey that the seatbelts had to be fastened only during the time of the take-off and landing. Rey sat in her seat, and Kylo was in his, facing her. 

Rey was terrified. She'd never flown before, and she didn't know what to expect. The only thing she knew was that she would be flying thousands of feet above the ground, and that thought made her shiver. A flight attendant had already left, and the pilot who'd also come to introduce himself was ready for take-off.

Rey felt that she was about to die.

"What's wrong?" Kylo asked worriedly, looking at her. "Your scent is making me nervous now."

"I..." Rey stammered, not able to say a word. The plane started moving, and she grabbed her armrests tightly.

"Rey... Are you afraid of flying?" Kylo asked, concerned.

"I don't know if I am afraid of flying!" Rey finally broke. "I have never been on a plane before!"

"Shit," Kylo cursed.

He unfastened his seatbelt and rushed to her. In two seconds her belt was off too, and Rey was in Kylo's arms in his seat.

"That's better," he murmured, and Rey felt herself relaxing in his arms.

"I... I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Rey, I was afraid of flying as a kid. There's nothing to be ashamed of. You'll get used to it."

"I don't think I will often fly after this..."

"Hm..."

Rey was breathing in Kylo. Every breath she took filled her with calmness and warmth.

"Look," Kylo said quietly, helping Rey turn to the window. She turned and gasped.

They were flying in the air now, and their plane had just lifted above the clouds. The sun colored them in all shades of red and orange, and there was nothing in the world that could compare to this.

"Wow..." Rey breathed.

"Indeed."

They spent several minutes watching the picturesque sea of clouds.

"How did you stop being afraid?" Rey asked Kylo.

"Of flying?" He asked, and she nodded at that. "I just had to fly a lot. And then... I think I got used to that... But Hux can't stop teasing me about it."

"You two are close..."

"We've known each other for ages. His parents worked for my parents... When they died in a car crash, my mother and father took him, and we grew up together.”

Rey frowned at that. So, Hux was an orphan too. She suddenly felt even more compassion towards the redheaded Omega.

"You care about him."

"He's my best friend... Of course, I do..."

"That's..."

"Surprising to you?"

"Apparently..." Rey smirked. "But it's also very nice."

Kylo only nodded.

"Where are your parents?" she asked. "I've... never heard about them."

Kylo smirked.

"No one has."

She didn't say anything, and Kylo sighed.

"That is a story for another day, sunshine..."

She felt a bit hurt because he didn't tell her... But what did she expect? She had her secrets too. He had the right to have his.

"Your... scent..." Kylo suddenly said, and Rey looked up at him abruptly. "It's... different..."

"Different how?" she murmured.

"Like you-need-to-get-off-of-my-lap-as-soon-as-possible-or-I-will-knot-you different..."

Rey shivered.

"My heat... is in about two or three weeks. I guess that's why."

"That explanation is... decent... But absolutely useless..." Kylo growled, and Rey laughed out loud at that. "I'll wait till you are more relaxed... But then you'll have to return to your seat, sunshine."

"I think I am better already," she smiled.

She returned to her seat, and Kylo calmed down a bit.

"Kylo, can I ask you something?"

"No," he smirked.

"Oh, shut up!" she waved him off. "Have you ever been with an Omega before?"

Kylo's eyes widened in surprise.

"I mean... You have problems with compatibility... So I assumed..."

"Well, I am still a man," Kylo shrugged. "And I can be aroused by good tits and ass..."

"Of course..." Rey rolled her eyes.

"However... I mostly slept with Alphas... They never smelled... repulsive... And some Omegas did."

"I already regret asking."

"I am being honest with you," Kylo sighed. "I've never liked sex with Omegas, though..."

Rey looked up at him, and for some reason, his words made her feel satisfied. However...

"And what makes you think you'll like it with me?" she wondered then, trying to suppress the rising feeling of worry in her chest.

"Rey," Kylo sighed, rolling his eyes. "I've been having fucking wet dreams like a teenager for the past three days... You don't have to worry."

"Who says I am worried?"

Kylo only shook his head.

They were driving in Kylo's posh convertible along the seashore, and Rey couldn't take her eyes off of the water. It was sweltering in Sicily. The sea was turquoise, and everything was so beautiful that Rey felt ready to cry.

"Hey?" Kylo called her, and Rey turned to him, smiling. "Do you like it?"

"I do..." she whispered. "I do."

She couldn't have imagined that someone could smile so happily at her!

Suddenly, Kylo stopped the car.

"What are you doing?" Rey asked, confused.

"Come on, let's go swimming!" Kylo exclaimed, opening the door for her.

"Right... now? Should I fetch my swimming..."

She didn't manage to finish her question because Kylo picked her up out of the car, and carried Rey towards the shore.

"Kylo, for fuck's sake!" Rey exclaimed. 

"Oh, shut up, you brat!"

She couldn't fight him, and, honestly, didn't really want to. However, she started to worry when they reached the most amazing desolate beach by the road.

"Kylo! What are you doing?! You are not going to... FUCK!"

He entered the sea, took several more steps away from the shore, and dropped her into the water.

"You asshole!!!" Rey exclaimed.

The shore was steep, so when Rey got to her feet, the water reached her waist.

Kylo laughed, splashing some water on her face, took several steps away from her, and finally swam. Rey followed, trying to catch him, but the man was fast. She was chasing him, but it was almost impossible to capture the Alpha. Suddenly, Kylo stopped, and swam back to her, catching her in the water, and pulling Rey's body closer.

She wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively, and her legs around his waist.

"You are a moron," she murmured.

Kylo looked at her grinning, and Rey was shocked by how happy he looked. Not even thinking, she leaned closer to him and kissed Kylo's lips. He responded immediately, and the taste of him made Rey shiver. They kissed in the water like there was no one else in the world, and Kylo pressed her tightly to himself, not letting Rey go. Not that she wanted to. His hands grabbed her ass, and she pushed her groin into him, trying to ease the growing tension there.

"You are making me go mad, sunshine," he growled into the kiss. "Fucking everything about you is making me lose my mind..."

His words affected her, and Rey moaned loudly, arching her back. Kylo took her hand and brought it to his crotch. Rey gasped at the feeling of his hard cock under the fabric.

"Can you feel what you are doing to me, sweetheart?" he murmured. "Every time you simply walk into the room, I am fucking ready to explode..."

"Oh, poor thing," Rey whispered, and Kylo finally pulled back, laughing.

"You are such a tease..."

"And you like it..." he was still holding her in the water, but they were just hugging each other now, not moving.

"I do," he whispered. "I really do..."

They were soaked when they got back to the car, and Kylo took some clothes out of the trunk for them to change. Rey looked back at sea, and smiled to herself. She felt surprisingly happy... Maybe it was because she was here, in Italy, and everything around her was so beautiful... Or perhaps it was because of the giant Alpha who was taking care of her so well. He hadn't tried anything with her while they were in the water, keeping his promise to behave like a gentleman. Rey turned to him, watching Kylo putting on a dry t-shirt. It took him several seconds to notice her staring. Rey expected him to tease her or say something that would make her roll her eyes, but instead of that, Kylo just smiled at her. 

Rey smiled back, the feeling that had been in her chest from the first day they met each other growing stronger. She was afraid to name it yet, though.

"Oh, God..." Rey whispered when Kylo parked near a giant vila on the shore. The place was indescribable. Rey had never seen anything this gorgeous in her life. "You fucking said that it was nothing too fancy!"

"Is it fancy?" Kylo smirked.

"Ass..."

There were several servants in the villa, and Kylo gave Rey a tour around the house. The place was stylish and cozy. But it seemed that no one had been here for years.

"This is my family house... The servants live here, but no one else comes here," Kylo said when they entered a spacious terrace that was facing the sea.

"Why?" Rey wondered.

Kylo just shrugged.

"Your room," he opened the door for her, and Rey entered a beautiful bedroom with large windows. There was everything a person could need, adjoined bathroom included. "Do you like it?" Kylo asked, hopefully.

"I do," she smiled. "Thank you..."

"My room is next door if you need anything."

Rey nodded.

"Are you tired? I'd like to take you to town, and then, in the evening, I want to make dinner for us, if you don't mind?"

Rey laughed. 

"That sounds great! And you know I never mind food."

They drove to a small village by the shore, and Kylo showed her around. Rey loved the old Italian houses, and the market with the most delicious cheeses and seafood made her practically squirm. Most of the trade shops were run by families, and old Italian ladies in dresses and house slippers were watching their sons running around.

"It seems like they are in charge here," Rey smiled at Kylo.

"They are... Italians respect their women, especially their mothers. Families here are often centered around them. Younger ladies should always respect their mothers-in-law. Trust me, it is a horrible idea to go against them.”

Rey smirked.

"Would you be able to obey some woman's orders?" she asked teasingly.

Kylo took her hand and kissed it, making Rey's heart skip a beat.

"It all depends on the woman," he smiled.

The ice-cream here was the most delicious thing that Rey had ever tasted.

"Gelato," Kylo suddenly smiled.

"Excuse me?" 

"Ice cream is "gelato" in Italian," Kylo explained.

Rey looked at the strawberry treat in her hands.

"Gelato," she repeated. "This is the most amazing thing I have ever tried! And we ate pizza earlier!"

Kylo laughed.

"I can buy you the whole gelateria," he smirked. "If you want..."

"You mean the entire business?" she raised her brow.

"Do you want it?"

"NO!" she slapped him on the arm. "Don't you dare!"

Kylo grinned, and Rey pushed her ice-cream into his face, leaving some of it on his nose.

"Oh, that was mean..." Kylo looked so funny with his nose covered in ice-cream. He pouted, and Rey couldn't help but laugh at this giant man, looking so soft.

"I think I can help you with that," she smiled smugly, standing on her tip-toes and licking the gelato off of his nose.

Kylo growled at this.

"You have such a big sweet nose," Rey smirked.

"I always hated it," he murmured, annoyed.

"I like it..." Rey whispered, and Kylo looked at her, surprised. "Especially when it is covered in ice-cream."

He rolled his eyes and laughed again.

"Come on!" Rey took his arm. "You promised me another one."

The day was perfect. Rey had never expected Kylo to behave this politely. He was kind to everyone. His Alpha-ness was still there and it showed, but he was polite and respectful to everyone who surrounded them. People smiled at him, and Rey couldn't help but feel proud to accompany him. She couldn't believe that he was the same Kylo she had met on the yacht several days before.

"I wish this day would never end," she murmured when they returned to Kylo's mansion.

"It's far from being over, sunshine," he gave Rey his arm, and she leaned on it, following the Alpha into the kitchen.

He cooked for her. A strange Italian dish that was, according to him, called gnocchi. Rey had never before tried it. The gnocchi were small, soft dough dumplings covered in the most delicious sauce ever.

Kylo also brought some semi-sweet white wine, and Rey laughed at it.

"I am starting to think that you like semi-sweet white yourself."

"I like you, sunshine," Kylo said sincerely, and Rey blushed. "And this white wine is not that bad indeed."

"Why do you call me that?" Rey smiled shyly.

"Call you what?"

"Sunshine..."

Suddenly, he cupped her cheek with his large palm.

"Rey... That is the most stupid question ever... Just look at you..."

A few hours, one bottle of wine, and several plates of gnocchi later, Rey realized it was time to go to bed. Kylo followed her to the door of her bedroom.

"I..." Rey stammered. "Thank you for today, Kylo..."

She looked up at the Alpha just to find him smiling tenderly at her.

"I am not such a moron, am I?" he smirked.

Rey laughed.

"Maybe there's some hope for you."

He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Rey's forehead.

"Goodnight, Rey," he whispered, and Rey was out of words.

"G'night..." she whispered, hiding behind the door of her bedroom.

She woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night. Everything was quiet, and the only sound Rey could hear was the sound of her hard breathing. She'd dreamt of Plutt... Of her childhood in Jakku... Dreams like that tormented Rey every time her heat was near. She shivered in the darkness of her room. It was absolutely dark outside, no streetlights like at home, and it scared Rey. Feeling her panic starting to rise, Rey jumped off the bed and turned on the light in her room. Then, when that didn't help, she ran to the corridor and rushed towards Kylo's bedroom. 

She didn't even knock before entering.

Kylo was sleeping in his bed when Rey practically jumped under his blanket, waking the Alpha up.

"Rey..." he murmured hoarsely. "What are you..."

And then, he scented her... Rey knew that he could feel her distress.

"Sunshine, everything's fine... I'm here, Rey," he whispered, pulling her closer. "I'm here..."

She sobbed, finally relaxing in his arms.

"Bad dream?" Kylo asked when she calmed down.

"Yeah..."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

She hesitated for a moment. She didn't like to remember her childhood. She'd told Finn a few things, but not everything. Some things were impossible to remember. However, Kylo's scent was filling her nostrils, and she couldn't hold back any longer.

"My foster father owned a junkyard in Jakku," she started. "You know that already, don't you?"

Kylo nodded, not saying a word, and Rey smirked bitterly.

"Well, I don't think that whatever file you’ve read about me mentioned that I spent my first heat hiding in the trash there... My foster father was a Beta... But some of his friends were Alphas... And some of them didn't mind a virgin Omega..."

She could feel Kylo tense, and his grip on her became so strong that it almost hurt.

"They were waiting for me to present, I think... So when I finally did, I had to hide... Long story short, after that, I bought suppressants and took them for two years without stopping..."

"That's..." Kylo murmured.

"Dangerous? Yeah..."

"What happened?"

"I was hospitalized and turned eighteen in the hospital. Then, I was able to leave my foster father and Jakku behind... I dream about it from time to time, though..."

"That's why you've never been with an Alpha?"

"Yes..."

Kylo pulled her even closer to himself.

"Is he still alive?" he asked.

"Plutt? I have no idea," Rey frowned. "Why?"

"I'll kill him..."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Rey pulled back from the Alpha. "Don't be stupid, Kylo!"

"I'm not. I..."

She kissed him to make him shut up. But his body was so hot, and his scent was so amazing that Rey couldn't pull back after she started. Kylo growled, kissing her back, his hand moving to her breasts. And then, with a groan, he stopped.

"Not like this, sunshine," he murmured. "You will hate me in the morning if we do it now."

Rey closed her eyes and nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I am not myself..."

"You'll sleep here, though," Kylo smirked. "There's no way I'm letting you go."

Rey didn't argue. She was already dozing off.

"Sleep, sunshine," she heard through her dream. "I'll keep you safe."

Surprisingly, she trusted him this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	8. Perks of being a billionaire's girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos.
> 
> In honor of the "BUT I DO" line we all heard in the TROS trailer today, let me present... THE ABO SMUT WE WERE ALL WAITING FOR.
> 
> Thank you, my darling beta [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/works) for your help and support! 
> 
> And thank you, my darling ZiaLisa for your help and wonderful ideas!

** **

**Chapter 8.**

**Perks of being a billionaire's girlfriend.**

**Kylo.**

Kylo woke up the next morning, feeling amazing. He'd never had problems with sleep, but this time it felt like he was 18 years old again, save for the pimples. However, several seconds after he opened his eyes, the Alpha realized that something was missing.

He sat on the edge of the bed, looking around. Yesterday, Rey had fallen asleep in his arms. Kylo had held her, listening to her soft breathing until he dozed off himself. He'd always preferred to sleep alone, despite his endless encounters in the past. A woman in his bed would bother him, so Kylo had thought. However, Rey's presence by his side soothed him. Not only in bed, but in general.

He frowned, trying to figure out where she was. Suddenly, panic started to rise in his chest.

What if she had left?!

Kylo didn't even pull his t-shirt on, rushing out of the bedroom only in his boxers. The servants here were practically invisible, so Kylo didn't need to worry about them. All he needed now was to know where Rey was. He ran to the kitchen and froze by the window that looked out onto the patio with a big swimming pool in the center of it.

There she was...

Rey was lying in the water, her face lit by the sun, obviously enjoying the morning. Kylo felt his cock hardening at the sight of her clad in the light-blue bikini that he had bought for her.

Yesterday, before he had fallen asleep and had been woken up by Rey later, Kylo thought about Hux's question. 

Would he want to mate her if he wasn't running out of time? 

Kylo knew that they were compatible. And mating would not be something strange for a highly compatible couple, even though they had only just met. Things like that happened all the time, after all. And Kylo knew that he was falling hard for Rey. He liked her wit and her sharp tongue. He loved the way she enjoyed the simplest things. It was so easy to make her happy, and Kylo felt like a hero every time she thanked him for something. He also loved how Rey put him in his place. He was looking at the woman now, realizing that yes, yes, not everything about her was perfect. But he didn't give a damn.

Kylo knew that he wasn't being completely honest with her. That there were still paparazzi here, in Italy, who would photograph them. He actually needed those bastards to see them, but Kylo couldn't tell Rey his reasons. She wouldn't have stayed had he done so. And he hoped that by the time they returned home, she wouldn't mind the idea of being seen with him very much.

Suddenly, Rey opened her eyes, turned in the water, and swam to the edge of the swimming pool. She saw Kylo and smiled at him, and at this moment, the Alpha realized that yes, he would mate her even if he hadn't been running out of time with Snoke.

Kylo couldn't help but smile at the Omega, walking to the patio and feeling his panic starting to calm down.

"Hey there, gorgeous," Rey teased him when he sat by her side on the side of the pool.

"I thought you left," Kylo suddenly blurted, the last sparks of his panic doing their job.

Rey got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her shoulders, sitting next to him.

"Left?" she asked, surprised. "Where would I go?"

He didn't answer, and she looked at him intently. Suddenly, she smiled.

"You know, you can be adorable sometimes," she smirked.

"I told you I am not that bad," Kylo rolled his eyes.

She laughed at that.

"Thank you, Kylo," she covered his hand with hers, and the Alpha looked at her inquiringly. "For letting me stay with you last night."

He pulled her closer, not saying a word, and kissed the crown of her hair. Rey let him, and that filled Kylo's heart with joy.

"Why did you wake up so early?" he asked her. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"No," Rey shook her head. "But I am jet-lagged, and I wonder how you aren't."

"I never have jet-lag," Kylo shrugged. "I fly a lot, and it never bothers me."

"Lucky bastard..."

Kylo laughed out loud at that.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Always."

"What are our plans for today?" Rey asked, drinking her second cappuccino. "Do you need to work?"

Kylo was just about to end his conversation with Hux via a messaging app on his phone, happy to discover that Armie had everything under control. Kylo was practically free to have his vacation.

"No," he shook his head. "And I'm taking you jet-skiing."

He had expected Rey to back off, to be a little bit afraid or concerned. Kylo realized that she had never tried jet-skiing before and expected that he would need to persuade her to do it. To promise her that he would keep her safe. However, Rey did none of that. Instead, she grinned happily and said something that made Kylo freeze in terror.

"Great! I'm driving, big guy!" she said.

**Rey.**

Kylo was probably already regretting his proposing to go jet-skiing, but Rey was having the time of her life now. She put the life-jacket on, and Kylo checked for a million times that it was appropriately fastened, making Rey roll her eyes.

"I am going to sit behind you, and you'll have to follow my commands," he growled.

Truth be told, at first, Kylo refused to let Rey drive. However, she said to him that she was either driving or they weren’t going jet-skiing at all. And now they were sitting on the jet ski together, and Rey was almost exploding with excitement.

"Do you understand everything?" Kylo asked her again.

"I do!"

He wrapped his giant arms around her waist.

"Rey, be care... FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!!"

She started. She started, and Kylo almost fell off of the jet.

"WOO-HOO!!!" Rey exclaimed, practically flying above the waves. "YEAH!!!"

"REY, SLOW DOWN!!!"

Rey wasn't going to slow down. She was having the time of her life, and the experience was indescribable. Rey loved speed. She loved the sound of the wind in her ears. And the jet was quite easy to handle.

"You told me there was a beach behind that cliff?!" she yelled to him, hoping that Kylo could hear her.

"SLOW DOWN!!! GOD! OH, FUCK!!! STOP, REY!!!"

She was having none of it.

"Okay, I will check myself!"

"FUCK!!!"

She turned around the cliff and there it was - the most fantastic beach she had seen in her life. Not that she had seen too many of them, but this one was isolated, could be reached only from the sea, and no one could see it from the outside. Rey steered the jet to the beach and stopped only when it was already on the shore.

Her heart was beating like crazy in her chest, and Rey was excited, adrenaline boiling in her blood. She listened to Kylo and realized that the man was panting heavily behind her.

"Oh... Did I scare..." she wanted to tease him, but at that moment, he sucked on her mating gland.

Rey cried out in surprise but immediately melted in his arms. No one had ever kissed her gland. It was the most intimate thing possible between an Alpha and an Omega, and Kylo was doing it, making Rey lose her mind. 

She moaned as his hand reached the bottom of Rey's bikini and dove under it. They were still sitting on the jet, and Rey could feel Kylo's giant cock pressing into her back.

He squeezed her clit between his fingers, and Rey moaned again, arching her back.

They didn't say a word. Kylo took Rey off of the jet, not stopping kissing her as he unfastened her life jacket. She could sense the adrenaline in his blood, too, and their shared excitement made their blood boil with desire. Kylo was fast. He kissed her without a stop, and Rey kissed him back, trying to catch his lips that were roaming from her mouth down to her neck and chest.

There was no use trying to do it. Kylo was too intense, too passionate. She had probably overstepped with risk, and he had lost his mind, his carnal passion breaking the dam of Kylo's restraint.

Rey arched her back when Kylo bit her nipple through the fabric of her swimming suit. He carried her to the beach and threw Rey onto the sand, lying above her, covering her body with his. There were no words, just rapid, hungry movements. Rey unfastened Kylo's vest as well and threw it away, getting rid of his swimming trunks, pulling them from him with her legs. Kylo helped her get rid of her bikini bottoms as well, and when Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, she felt his aroused cock slapping her drenched cunt.

"Fuck..." she murmured, trying to let Kylo enter her, but he growled, stopping her, pressing Rey's hips into the sand.

"Tell me to fucking stop," he growled.

Rey looked at him, and in the haze of the passion, she didn't understand what he meant at first. Kylo grit his teeth, and he was panting heavily above her.

"Tell me to fucking stop, Rey," he hissed, and she realized that he was allowing her to stop.

_Fuck it!_

She wrapped her legs tighter around him, feeling Kylo's hot head near her opening. And then Rey hit Kylo's arm that he was leaning on, and the Alpha fell on her, his cock penetrating Rey's narrow channel.

"FUCK!" they both cried in unison. 

It was a bit painful, truth be told. Kylo was huge... Never in her entire life had Rey been with anyone this enormous. Finn... Finn had nothing to offer. It was terrific, and Rey's body sang in delight.

_Alpha will mount you... Alpha will make you his..._

She didn't want to argue with that voice in her head anymore. And yet, it was still a bit painful.

"Sunshine..." Kylo whispered, covering Rey's face with hot wet kisses. "Sweetheart."

He sucked on her gland again, as if he was feeling that her pussy hurt, and that made Rey feel better almost instantly.

"You had to fucking let me prepare you," he growled hoarsely. "Fuck, sunshine, you are so damn tight!"

Rey moaned, moving under him, sliding up and down his cock.

"FUCK!"

He sucked her gland even harder, almost drawing blood. This was madness. They were one millimeter of skin away from being mated, and Rey should have stopped Kylo, but she couldn't... She didn't give a damn about all her previous concerns about him anymore. Kylo was inside her, and Rey wanted... craved his bite. She'd known that Alphas and Omegas had scent glands on their cocks and around their vaginas, but she had never expected it... to make this much difference...

They moved as if they were attuned to each other. As if Kylo knew precisely what to do to bring Rey to the edge. Never, never in her life had Rey felt this way. She was ready to praise his cock and his hands that were roaming down her body, squeezing her breasts. Kylo started to move inside her, and his every thrust made Rey dizzy. He was pressing her deeper into the hot sand, squeezing her butt.

"Sunshine," he murmured.

"Yes... Yes... More... More!!!"

She arched her back, and Kylo's pubic hair started to rub Rey's clit. Every cell of her body was participating in their coupling. At some point, Kylo started to move slower, but all Rey's senses intensified. Something strange was happening because the slower he moved, the thicker his cock became, and the closer Rey got to the edge. It was nothing like sex with Finn. The orgasms with Finn were rapid and light, and sometimes Rey had to fake them. She would never be able to fake _this_! 

"Oh... Oh... OH!!!" Rey shouted when Kylo's cock became unbearably thick, and her orgasm was impossible to deny.

With a growl, Kylo came, throwing Rey over the edge. Her body was convulsing, and she couldn't stop spasming around him, not really understanding what was going on, but unable to think at all.

She could feel his hot seed bursting into her, warming her insides, making her cry out in bliss.

"Rey... Rey... REY!" Kylo was crying, still pulsing inside her.

He then fell to her side, pulling Rey closer, and through her haze, she realized that it was impossible now for them to part.

Kylo had knotted her... It was the first knotting in Rey's life, and she couldn't describe it. She couldn't understand how she could have lived without it... Without him...

"Sweetheart," Kylo's voice pulled Rey out of her trance.

And that was the moment when it hit her.

She’d had sex with him. With Kylo Ren. With the Alpha who was the epitome of a snob and asshole...

She'd wanted to avoid it... And she failed. 

What would he do now that he’d had her? Would he throw her away like garbage? Would he think that she was just another whore who gave herself up so quickly?

"Rey?" she realized that he had been calling for her for the past several seconds.

She turned to him, not knowing where to look...

"Sunshine..." his voice sounded surprisingly tender. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

She looked inquiringly at him. Did he really care? Or was he just being polite? What was the protocol here? They were connected and wouldn't be able to part for some time. Maybe, Kylo had to be polite with her... Maybe...

"Rey, for fuck's sake!" Kylo exclaimed. "Tell me what's wrong, love. I am losing my mind here!"

_Love?..._

Rey looked at Kylo, confused. It seemed he hadn't noticed what he’d he called her.

"What. Is. It?!"

"Where... where do we go from here?" she murmured.

"What? What do you mean? Home... We are going home, and I am driving this time, and then I'll make dinner for us, and..."

Suddenly, he looked at her, confused. It had finally hit him.

"Oh, for fuck's sake... How can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time?!" he rolled his eyes.

Rey didn't avert her eyes from him.

And then Kylo sucked on Rey's gland again.

"I won't fucking let you go, Rey," he murmured. "And if you dare pretend that nothing happened here, I will fucking chain you to my bed and knot you as many times as needed to prove my point, you brat."

Rey gasped at his words.

"I will punch you," she whispered, happy tears starting to roll down her face.

"Sunshine," Kylo pulled back a little and looked Rey in the eyes, seriously this time. "I am a fucking billionaire, and yet you make me doubt myself every time I am with you."

"How so?" she whispered.

"I am trying to fight for you. I am trying to woo you... I know that we probably rushed, but did you see yourself driving that fucking jet?! You are the most incredible person. And you are my highly compatible Omega, it's fucking okay for us to lose our minds around each other. My dick still hurts from the restraint, for fuck's sake... But no matter how much I love your smell, I am still fascinated by so many other things about you! Stop making me nervous with your doubts, for fuck's sake! I am a fucking Alpha, and I’m behaving like a fucking Omega, or worse, like a fucking Beta, Rey!"

She laughed out loud at that, and Kylo kissed her every tear away. They were lying tangled in the hot sand, and Rey wished Kylo's knot would never deflate.

"Sunshine?" Kylo asked as Rey buried her face in his amazingly smelling chest.

"Hm?"

"I feel like a fucking teenager, asking you this, but will you be my girlfriend? I mean, I would rather mate you right here right now, but something tells me you wouldn't like it, so..."

"You would mate me?" Rey asked in surprise.

She wasn't expecting this... She should have wanted to run away... But for some reason, she wanted to stay here most of all.

"Yeah..." Kylo shrugged. "I mean... Why not?"

"You don't know me..."

"I know enough... And thank God, we are highly compatible. I don't even have to think twice."

Rey snorted.

"God? And I thought you were a scientist."

"Brat."

She laughed at that.

"So... Will you?" Kylo sounded so insecure that Rey felt sorry for him. She looked up at the Alpha, whose knot was still rubbing her insides, and smiled at him.

"Yeah...," she replied.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

Kylo exhaled, and Rey felt his body relaxing.

"I'm not sure how to live in a spotlight," Rey frowned.

"I would say, don't worry about it, but I know you can't," Kylo sighed. "I will try to make it easier for you... Will do everything to make your work at Maz's calmer... And when everything calms down a bit, they will leave us alone."

There was something beautiful in that "us" he said.

"Rey?" Kylo suddenly asked, and she looked at him inquiringly. "I am clean... But I am... fertile. Do you..."

"Oh shit!" she cursed.

How could she have forgotten about protection?! She hadn't even asked for it!

"Sunshine," Kylo's eyes were opened wide, and Rey realized he was terrified. "It's alright... You don't have to worry. I will take care of you and our baby, and..."

"Oh, shut up!" Rey exclaimed, not able to stop smiling. Kylo looked at her in confusion. "As an Omega, I have to be on contraceptives... Just in case, you know..."

Did he look... upset?!

"Oh, sure... Sure..."

She kissed his chin, smiling.

"I appreciate your readiness to... nest, though," she smirked.

"Oh, shut up!"

They returned home hours later. Kylo was driving the jet this time, and Rey thought that they were going too slowly. On the shore, he unfastened her vest himself.

"Can't wait to take everything else off me, too?" she smirked.

Kylos eyes became dark as he looked at her.

"Did you enjoy my knot, Omega?" he growled, and Rey's mouth went dry. She was out of words. He had turned the tables on her. "Answer me!" Kylo groaned, and Rey realized that it was his Alpha voice he was using to make it absolutely impossible to deny him anything.

"Yes..." she whispered.

"Good girl," Kylo smirked, lifting Rey up and carrying her home.

It was great to have your own private beach right near your house, after all.

_Perks of being a billionaire's girlfriend,_ Rey smirked to herself.

They entered the house, laughing and teasing each other when an unfamiliar voice made them freeze.

"Hello, Ben," an old woman was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a glass of wine. "Long time no see, son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	9. Making amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Sorry, it took me a bit longer than usual to update. I am so f*cking tired... I am working so much, and I just have no time to... well... to actually live...
> 
> But here it is! The update! This chapter is important for the plot and there is some more bonding between our guys. There is maybe not that many things happening, though.
> 
> Well, I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> And I thank my darling beta [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/works) for editing this! Check Fett's latest fic out, guys! It's incredible!
> 
> And thank you, my darling ZiaLisa, for your help and support!

** **

**Chapter 9.**

**Making amends.**

"Hello, Ben," an old woman was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a glass of wine. "Long time no see, son."

Rey turned to Kylo abruptly, her eyes opened wide.

How the fuck could it be?!

Leia Organa, the Omega Senator, the woman responsible for Rey having access to slightly better suppressants after she had turned twenty-one, was sitting in the kitchen of the mansion, watching them intently.

And... Ben?! What the hell was going on?!

"What are you doing here?" Kylo hissed, looking at the woman.

"I think it's time to talk, Ben," Mrs. Organa replied carefully before turning to Rey. "Preferably in private. Would you excuse us, Miss..."

"I... Um..." Rey stammered, not believing anything that was happening and forgetting to introduce herself.

"Rey is not going anywhere," Kylo growled at the woman.

"Oh, it's Rey then," Leia smirked. "Well, darling... I'd like to speak to my son. I think you'll be able to return to... whatever activity you were enjoying earlier a little bit later."

Had Leia sniffed the air?! Rey was so fucking embarrassed! She probably smelled like Kylo now, and his mother (Leia Organa was Kylo's _mother_?!!!) didn't even try to hide the fact that she knew about it!

"How dare you?..." Kylo hissed, and Rey froze at his intonation. "What the hell are you doing here, Leia?"

Rey looked at the Alpha, frowning, before turning her gaze to his mother. Why was he talking to Leia like that, and why on Earth was Leia being so rude to her?

"This is my house just as much as it is yours," Mrs. Organa shrugged. "And Armie told me you would be here with your... associate."

Rey huffed at that. 

_Associate?!_

"Hux is fired after that," Kylo snapped.

"Oh, no, he isn't," Leia smirked. "We need to talk, Ben. Please, son, it's been too many years."

"You should have chosen another way to turn up, then," Kylo growled.

"Maybe," Leia sighed. "But what would I have said, had I called you beforehand? I have never been good with words, maybe that's the reason I couldn't make you stay all those years ago."

"You chose a shit way to show me that you wanted me to stay," Kylo smirked.

"I know..." Leia rubbed her temples. "And for that, I am very sorry. Please, can we talk? In private?" Mrs. Organa looked at Rey again. 

She didn't look friendly, and Rey felt out of place.

"I think I'd better go," she murmured. "I'll be in my bedroom."

"Now that's a beautiful idea, dear! Enjoy whatever toys my son has given to you there, and he'll come back to you later."

Rey looked at the old woman in shock.

_What the fuck?!_

Kylo was about to say something, but Rey stopped him, raising her hand.

"Listen to me, you old hag," she hissed at the woman, forgetting everything she'd heard about her. Rey had admired Leia. She had always been grateful to her. But now, after the retired Senator had been rude to her for absolutely no reason, Rey didn't give a damn about anything she'd known about Leia Organa. "I have no idea why you’re being so rude to me, but I will not have it! And I now realize where Kylo got his assholeness from! And my name is Rey, not dear or darling. So, with all due respect, go to hell, Senator!"

With that, Rey rushed out of the kitchen, slamming the door shut behind her.

**Kylo.**

He wanted to run after Rey, and he almost did, but then Kylo realized that Rey would probably punch him again if he didn't let her cool down a bit, and he still had to deal with his mother.

_I will fucking kill Hux!_

Kylo turned to Leia, who was now sitting with her mouth agape, watching the door that had just closed behind Rey.

"I..." Leia stammered. "She is..."

As always, Rey had done something impossible. She had left Kylo's mother at a loss for words.

"Leia," Kylo growled, and his mother turned to him.

"Ben, I'm sorry," surprisingly, Kylo's mother's voice trembled. "I saw the news... And I thought she was another golddigger... Armie told me that you weren't alone, but..."

Kylo rolled his eyes.

"Well, she isn't!" he hissed, interrupting the old Omega. "And she's right - you can go to hell, Leia. I can't make you leave, but I won't talk to you. And I won't make amends with you. We were fine by ourselves! And I do not intend to change anything. We came here to hide from the paparazzi. And we will leave soon, Leia. I can't make you leave, unfortunately, but I ask that you to leave us alone."

Kylo hadn't seen his mother for years. The last time they saw each other was... painful. And that pain, Kylo realized, had made him do things that he regretted... But he hoped that it had faded. Kylo was an Alpha. And he would never admit how much that situation with his parents had hurt him. And yet, it had. And the thing was, it still hurt. He wanted to be alone now. He needed to calm down.

Rubbing his temples, Kylo left the room.

**Rey.**

The first thing Rey wanted to do was leave the house and never return. However, she was in Italy, and there was no way she could afford plane tickets right now. Moreover, how would she even get to the airport?

Fifteen minutes after she had rushed out of the room, Rey had calmed down a bit and decided to not jump to conclusions too quickly, especially to conclusions about Kylo. 

He obviously didn't like his mother.

Rey still smelled like him, and his scent on her calmed the Omega down. She had given him a chance, and Kylo hadn't fucked it up. It wasn't his fault that Leia had turned up, after all...

Rey decided to find him and talk to him. Somehow, she knew now that he wasn't okay with the situation.

She returned to the kitchen but found no one there. Kylo wasn't in his room, and Rey couldn't find him anywhere. Leia was nowhere to be seen, either. The house was huge, and Rey didn't know where to go.

Worried, she went down to the beach. Kylo wasn't there, but to Rey's utter displeasure, Leia was. The old woman was sitting on the sand in her expensive clothes, looking out at the sea, and Rey was about to leave when Leia stopped her.

"Rey," Leia called, standing on her feet. "Rey, wait!"

The younger Omega stopped and turned to the older one, frowning. Leia walked up to her, brushing the sand off of her pants.

"I was looking for Kylo," she murmured when Leia was close enough to hear her.

"Ben..." Leia sighed, and Rey wondered once again why Leia had called him that. "He must be in his room, honey..."

This time "honey" didn't sound offensive, and Rey decided to let it slip.

"His room is next to mine, and..."

"He's in his childhood bedroom," Leia shook her head. "It's in the other wing of the mansion. My guess is he's there. It has always been his happy place..."

Rey nodded thoughtfully. Kylo hadn't shown her the whole house - it was just too enormous.

"Okay, thank you," she murmured and was about to leave again when Leia took her hand.

Rey pulled it away but looked at the woman inquiringly.

"Rey, I'm sorry..." Leia sighed, sounding sincere this time. "I thought... I thought you were another golddigger... I’ve seen so many of them around Ben throughout the years. All those reports on TV always drove me mad, and..."

"And you jumped to quick conclusions?" Rey smirked.

"Yes. Yes, Rey, I did, and I'm very sorry about it!"

The woman looked broken, and Rey took pity on her.

"I don't need your son's money," she murmured. "I didn't even want to come here, but he persuaded me because those paparazzi chased me..."

"I understand," Leia nodded. "And I am sorry again."

The two women stood, looking at each other for several moments.

"So, you are his highly compatible Omega?" Leia smiled at her. "I called Armitage, and he explained everything to me... I never thought I would see the day..."

"I am," Rey nodded. "And knowing what you are thinking, I would never choose him if I had other options... He was the only match I got..."

"I was not assuming anything," Leia shook her head. "Not after you showed me my place earlier."

Rey wanted to apologize but reconsidered.

"So, you are soulmates, huh?" Leia smirked.

"Soulmates?"

"Armie told me that your compatibility rate is 100%... That makes you soulmates and explains why Ben was never compatible with anyone else... There was no one for him but you, after all."

Rey looked at the woman, her eyes opened wide.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she frowned.

"Oh..." Leia looked at her, confused. "Didn't... Didn't Ben tell you?"

Rey shook her head.

"Oh, it's not my story to tell then..." Rey wanted to ask her something, but Leia interrupted her. "Darling, once again, I am really sorry... For how I behaved, and for interfering with your vacation... I haven't seen Ben for sixteen years, and I've missed him. Armitage kept me informed about his well being, of course... But when I discovered he was coming here, I had to take this chance..."

Rey sighed. Leia sounded and looked sincere, but the younger Omega had no idea about the complicated situation between her and Kylo. It seemed as if she didn't know very much about her highly compatible Alpha. It was not surprising, considering their story, but Rey was still a bit frustrated. And no matter what, she wanted to hear Kylo's side of the story at first... If he told her, of course. And now it sounded like Leia was trying to get Rey on her side somehow.

"I'm going to find Kylo," she told Leia. "I think I will see you soon."

With that, she left, not looking back.

The mansion was even more enormous than Rey had imagined. It took her fifteen minutes to find her way to the furthest wing. She also had to ask a servant where Kylo's childhood bedroom was. Surprisingly, she was shown in the right direction immediately.

Rey stood in front of a door with a massive poster with a "KEEP OUT" inscription on it. Rey smirked. She used to have one like this too on her bedroom door at Plutt's. She knocked before opening the door.

The place was an emo teenager’s paradise. Posters with rock-bands from fifteen years ago hung on the walls. All furniture and curtains were black. On the bed in the corner sat Kylo, leaning on his knees.

Once Rey entered, he sat up straight, frowning. When he realized it was her, the Alpha visibly relaxed and smiled. It was a hurt smile, but still Kylo's smile, the one Rey loved so much.

_Loved?!_

The thought made her shiver. She looked at the man again, taking a deep breath. Was that feeling in her chest, the one that had been growing stronger since they met, love? Rey had thought that she loved Finn... She had always felt warm by his side. Calm... This new feeling inside her, however, was something entirely different. Not only did Rey feel warm, but she also wanted to make Kylo feel warm. No, not warm... Hot. Rey wanted to make Kylo feel calm and happy. She gasped at the realization. Was that even possible? Wasn't it too soon for love?

She decided to think about it later. Now was definitely not the time.

"Hey there..." she whispered, kneeling in front of the Alpha and putting her head on his knee. "I was looking for you..."

"I decided to let you cool down a bit," he ran his hand through Rey's hair, and the gesture almost made her purr. "Didn't want you to punch me again."

She laughed at that.

"I wasn't mad at you," she murmured. "It was your mother who pissed me off."

"I'm sorry," Kylo murmured. "She..."

"We spoke, and she apologized," Rey interrupted him. "Don't worry about it."

"You did?" Kylo frowned. "I wonder what she told you."

Rey stood up from the floor and sat next to him on the bed.

"Nothing... We didn't speak about you... Whatever happened, I didn't want to hear that story from her."

Kylo looked at her inquiringly, and his gaze was so tender that Rey felt tears burning her eyes.

"Really?" he whispered, and she nodded. "Thank you, sunshine..."

It sounded like no one had ever taken his side in his entire life, and that made Rey's heart break.

"Can I ask you something, though?" she kissed his shoulder and Kylo tensed under her touch.

"Yeah," he replied, hesitating.

"Why does she call you Ben?"

Kylo took a deep breath, relaxing.

"That was my name before I changed it legally fifteen years ago,” he explained.

"Really?" Rey was looking at him, her mouth agape.

"Yes. Ben Solo. I never mentioned it because no one but Hux calls me that anymore... Well...him and Leia obviously..."

"Ben is a nice name," Rey smiled.

"Don't you like Kylo?" he smirked.

"I am starting to like it more and more every day."

Kylo turned to her, capturing Rey's lips. This kiss wasn't possessive. It was tender and made Rey's heart melt.

"I think we'll have to deal with my mother for some time," he murmured.

"Will you tell me your story then?" Rey wondered, and Kylo closed his eyes for a bit.

"I think I have to."

"You don't." Rey shook her head, and the Alpha smirked.

"Maybe I want to tell it."

"Then, please do go on."

He sighed, sitting back in his childhood bed. Rey curled against his side, and Kylo wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't want to make it long," he sighed. "You know my mother, don't you? And you knew my father? At least from the tabloids and news?"

Rey nodded. Of course, she did. Han Solo and Leia Organa-Solo were the most popular AO couple in the world. They proved that Omegas could be strong and independent and that they could be equals with Alphas. They were inspiring. Han Solo was a pilot and owned _Rebel Airlines_. He had always supported his wife until he died of a heart attack several years ago. Leia had left her political career after that, but her inheritance remained, and there were now plenty of Omegas working for the government and for many other similar organizations. Omegas became equal to Alphas and Betas. And it was all Leia's doing.

However, Rey had never heard about their son.

"Well... They were probably a highly-compatible couple. You can imagine how my mother is like. She is strong, and she is a badass... Reminds me of you sometimes..."

Rey smirked at that, and Kylo kissed the crown of her hair.

"She drove my father crazy. Tabloids never knew about it, but there were several times when my dad flew to the other side of the world after they fought and returned only after a month. But he always returned. And they still loved each other...I, however, was a completely different story...

I was raised by nannies. My parents were always busy and never had enough time for me. My father was happy to have a son, but when he realized I was not what he wanted me to be, he lost interest... I was very weak... I had anxiety issues and was afraid of flying. When my father took me on a plane for the first (and last) time, I vomited... “A poor excuse for an Alpha", he called me. My mother claimed he loved me, but I never felt it. Hux was a completely different story. He was an Omega, but he loved taking risks and flying, and my father adored him. However, Hux was always my friend. And when he realized how much it hurt me to see Han favoring him, he stopped joining him. Han got mad, more at me than at Armitage, but Armie stayed with me. I am still grateful to him for that.

Anyway, my mother tried to run for the presidency... You were probably a bit too young to remember..."

Rey nodded. They studied it at school. Leia hadn't won the elections, defeated by an Alpha candidate.

"Well, my mother decided that she needed to have a picture perfect family. And I felt anxious in front of large crowds. So the first time she took me to a campaign event... I vomited again..."

Rey looked at Kylo in shock. He seemed so massive and strong. How could everything he was telling her be true?

"After that, my mother spent a lot of time and money to make people forget about it. And I was sent to my uncle."

Rey looked inquiringly at Kylo. His uncle... Leia's brother. Luke Skywalker. He was an Omega too. And he was a badass, just like his sister. Luke was the man who owned _Resistance Hotels_. He was an influential businessman, who proved once again that Omega was just a designation that didn't mean anything.

"At first, Luke was very kind to me. He hired a bunch of psychologists, and they helped me a lot. Hux decided to join me, and we lived together at Luke's... I was so mad at my parents that I didn't want to talk to them anymore... Hux was keeping them informed about me... And as I understand it now, he never stopped... The problem was that as I started to heal, overcoming my anxiety, I began to be more Alpha. I grew angrier. I gained more confidence. And Luke didn't like that.

I always loved biology and wanted to study it. But Luke told me that he had a better idea. He was ready to pay for my education if I chose a Business degree... As far as I know, my parents also wanted me to choose a more Alpha specialization, and my mother still hoped that I would follow her politician footsteps or become a businessman like my father or uncle. My choice was another disappointment for them.

It was then when I met Andrew Snoke. The man saw my potential, so I thought. He told me that my parents and uncle never loved me... He liked my ideas, and he promised to pay for my education if I left Luke... so I did. The only condition I made was that I could take Hux with me... I now think that it was because Snoke thought that Omegas were unworthy and never supposed that Hux was a threat, but he agreed. Armitage never liked him, but he joined me... I never saw my parents or Luke again until today. They never liked Snoke, and I declined their every attempt to contact me... My mother obviously decided not to remind the tabloids about the existence of Ben Solo... It would be dreadful for her career, after all. I was glad that she left me alone, and so was Snoke. I... I didn't even attend Han's funeral."

Rey looked at Kylo, realizing that the Alpha was on the verge of tears. Her biology acted for her, and Rey wrapped her arms around Kylo's torso, hoping that her scent would soothe him. It probably helped, because Kylo took a deep breath, relaxing.

"I made many bad decisions," he murmured. "I discovered that Snoke wasn't a good man... And I now regret many things..."

"Why are you still with him then?" Rey asked.

"I signed a paper that allows him to use all my patents... "The First Order" service is based on my inventions... And he can use them."

"Forever?" Rey wondered.

"Until I turn thirty-five..."

"But it's not so long until then," Rey smiled. "You'll be free soon!"

"Yeah," for some reason, Kylo frowned, not looking happy at all. "Anyway, I regret many things, but burning bridges with my family was never one of them," it sounded like Kylo had abruptly changed the subject, but Rey decided that he was just too distressed.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, hugging him tighter. "I really am sorry, Kylo..."

She meant it. Kylo's story was complicated. Rey never had parents, but she knew what it was like to be neglected. Maybe they had been ignored in very different ways, but she still couldn't blame him.

"Rey?" he called to her quietly.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for listening. And for not judging me... And for not punching me."

She smirked.

"You know, after today, I think I prefer you knotting me more than I prefer me punching you," she purred slyly.

"For fuck's sake, sunshine... I am hurt and tender here, and you are giving me a boner!"

She laughed out loud at that and pulled back a little to straddle him. She didn't mean anything sexual. No matter how tempting he looked now. Rey wrapped her arms around Kylo's neck and buried her nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.

"Rey?" he asked her.

"Yes?"

"I really wish we could stay here forever."

The words were unexpected, and Rey gasped at them. And yet...

"You know... Me too..."

"Really?"

"Well... You are not the moron I thought you were," she smirked.

"Good," he smiled, ignoring her teasing.

"She apologized, you know."

Kylo looked at Rey, frowning.

"To me, I mean. Leia apologized."

"Good," Kylo growled.

"I mean, we can't make her go. It's late, and she is probably tired... And... it's her house too, not just ours..."

Rey realized what she had said only after Kylo smirked at her, kissing her nose.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"I don't mind, sunshine. I will gladly make it yours if you let me."

This was all too soon, and Rey didn't know what to think of his statement.

"Let's not rush things," she murmured. "Anyway, maybe we could have dinner together with her... Maybe..."

Kylo sighed, and Rey shut up.

"I won't push," Rey hurried to assure him. "But maybe you could give it a try. And if she fucks up again, we can take the first plane back home..."

"Will you still stay with me if we return now?" Kylo asked, and Rey smiled at him.

"I will."

"So... Rock bands, huh? I used to be a "The Heat Killers" fan too!" Rey smiled after several moments, looking at the poster on the wall.

"They were incredible..."

"I still have their songs in my playlist," they said in unison.

They laughed heartily when Rey's stomach growled.

"Hungry, sunshine?" Kylo raised from the bed and lifted Rey from it too.

"Always..."

They returned to the kitchen and found Leia there. The woman was making something that smelled delicious.

"I... I decided to cook something. Do you like spaghetti with meatballs, Rey? Or are you eating outside?... I..."

"Meatballs sound delicious," Rey smiled, looking at Kylo. He frowned at first but smiled afterward. "I thought that Kylo would make something, but this smells amazing!"

"Do you... Do you mind, Ben?" Leia asked, hesitating.

"No, it's fine," Kylo sighed.

Leia's smile could light up the whole of Sicily.

"Sit down then!" she exclaimed, fetching plates from the cupboard.

"Ben, I think we only have white semi-sweet wine... I would have bought something if I knew we didn't have anything else..."

"Rey loves semi-sweet," Kylo shrugged when Rey looked at him, confused. "And I admit, I think that it suits everything now, too."

"Okaaay..." Leia frowned but smiled again after. "White semi-sweet it is!"

Rey knew that Kylo was trying for her, and that made her heart warm.

"Thank you," she whispered when Leia returned to the oven.

Kylo kissed her forehead, and suddenly there was no way Rey could deny it any longer - she had fallen for him. She had fallen in love with Kylo Ren.

The realization made her freeze in shock at first, but Kylo looked so tenderly at her, that she couldn't help but smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> I feed on your comments!


	10. Rise and shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!!!
> 
> I am so happy that I finally have time to update this!
> 
> Thank you so much for your kind comments and kudos! 
> 
> And thank you, [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/works) for your help with this! You rock!
> 
> And also thank you, my darling ZiaLisa, for always being there for me!

** **

**Chapter 10.**

**Rise and shine.**

Rey was still figuring out what to do with her newfound feelings towards Kylo when Leia spoke to her.

"So, tell me, Rey... What do you do?" the older Omega asked, handing the young woman a plate full of spaghetti.

"I... I am a mechanic..." Rey murmured. She didn't know if Leia would be okay with her occupation. With how simple Rey was.

"Rey works for Maz," Kylo poured more wine into Rey's glass, and Rey turned to him abruptly.

Of course! How could she forget? She hadn't asked Kylo about how he knew her boss.

Leia froze.

"Really?" she murmured, and Rey nodded. "God... I haven't seen her for years..."

"Do you know her?" Rey was so surprised.

"Han and Maz's husband Chewie used to be best friends," Leia sighed, rubbing her temples. "We all used to be friends..."

Somehow, the atmosphere in the room changed. Rey looked at Kylo and saw him frowning, looking down at his plate.

"Chewie died several years ago," Rey murmured, and Leia looked at her in shock. It was like the older Omega hadn't expected to hear that at all.

"Wha... What?..." she almost sobbed. "Did you know?" she asked Kylo.

"I did," the Alpha murmured. "I sent my condolences..."

Rey looked at the Alpha. She had no idea he was in contact with Maz.

"I had no idea..." Tears were running down Leia's face now, and the younger Omega didn't know what to do.

"That happens when you make your husband abandon his best friend because of your career," Kylo growled. Leia's tears had obviously broken the dam inside him.

"Chewie was a smuggler! And it was Han's decision, as much as it was mine!" she cried.

"Yes, as if dad could deny you anything!" Kylo smirked. "I know I can't deny Rey anything! And you were already mated when you decided to run for the presidency! We are all fucking lost when it comes to someone we... to our Omegas!"

It seemed, Kylo remembered himself by the end of the sentence because Rey could see the tips of his ears getting red. She would have found it adorable, had she not been this flabbergasted. What had he wanted to say?!

Rey's heart was beating like a hummingbird in her chest, and when Kylo looked up at her, she realized that she was looking at him, her mouth agape.

At that moment, Leia sobbed, and they both returned to reality.

"I'm... I'm so sorry..." she cried. "I... I made so many mistakes..."

Leia was crying. Rey looked at the woman, realizing that the hero of her youth was only human... A broken, hurt human who had made too many mistakes. Under the table, she found Kylo's hand. The Alpha looked at her, frowning, and she smiled at him, nodding towards his mother. She knew that their situation couldn't be mended that easily. But maybe he could give it a try? Leia obviously needed someone in her life. And she clearly wanted her son back. 

Kylo's face softened. Leia wasn't looking at them, so the Alpha asked Rey a straightforward question quietly:

"Is that what you want?"

She nodded, feeling her smile starting to hurt her cheeks.

"Why don't you call Maz, Leia?" Kylo asked then, and the older Omega looked up at him.

"I don't think she'd want to talk to me," Leia murmured, wiping her tears and smearing her make up.

"Hux contacted her after Chewie died... She was broken, but she spoke fondly of you. Give it a try."

Rey regarded both mother and son in front of her, realizing that Kylo had found an excellent solution. And what warmed her heart the most was the fact that Kylo was doing this for her.

Leia nodded, and after several awkward moments, they all returned to their food. The meatballs Leia had made were delicious, and Rey ate two full plates, overeating once again. After the day they'd had, after the sex on the beach (the most fantastic sex in Rey's life, she had to admit), after realizing that she was in love with Kylo and meeting Leia, after being struck by the realization the Alpha probably shared at least some of her feelings, Rey suddenly felt exhausted. Kylo probably noticed because he offered to retire to the terrace. He fetched some wine, and the three of them ended up there - Leia in a straw armchair, and Kylo with Rey on his lap, on a straw sofa by her side. The sound of the sea was lulling Rey to sleep, and she decided not to fight it. After all, her Alpha smelled so good that she could indulge herself a bit...

**Kylo.**

He was completely, utterly lost in Rey. She was lying on his lap, asleep, and Kylo couldn't take his eyes off of her. 

"She is such a nice girl," Leia's voice made the Alpha remember himself. He turned to his mother.

How had it happened? Years of separation and neglect, and now they were sitting together in his childhood house, drinking wine. Kylo was still a bit mad at Hux for arranging this meeting. He would have to talk to the redhead when they returned.

He wasn't comfortable around Leia. His mother had neglected him way too much in his childhood, and he just couldn't relax when she was near. Kylo could never relax with someone he didn't trust. And he had stopped trusting his parents years ago. It was only Rey's scent that calmed him down... And also, maybe, a little spark of hope he'd thought had been long gone. A flash of hope that his mother actually loved him.

"She is," Kylo murmured. 

They sat in silence for several moments.

"Did you tell her you love her?" Leia suddenly asked.

Kylo frowned at her.

"Don't you think that is a bit too intimate of a question after sixteen years of radio-silence?" he growled.

"I'm sorry," Leia lowered her eyes. "I didn't mean to pry... It's just..." she stammered, shaking her head.

"It's just what?" Kylo asked, tensing.

"It's just you look at her the way your father looked at me..."

Kylo closed his eyes, taking a deep breath... He wasn't ready to talk about Han.

"He loved you, Ben..." Leia was adding some oil to the flames, and the only thing that stopped Kylo from rushing away from the terrace was Rey's sleeping form in his lap.

"Really, and how was I supposed to know that?" he smirked humorlessly.

"Son..." Leia sighed. "I know that there is nothing I can say to you that would make you believe me... But Han always wanted the best for you... And, the Alpha he was, he always thought that the only way to give you the best was to make you be like him..."

"What a wonderful idea..." Kylo hissed.

"Your father and I both made mistakes... I thought that politics was paramount. I thought that changing things was important... But after your dad died, and I realized that I had no one... Nothing is important when you don't have someone to care about by your side, Ben."

"Tell me about it," Kylo murmured, looking down at Rey.

No matter how annoying his mother was, she was right. He knew it too well. He had been alone his whole life. The only person who really cared about him had always been Armitage. And Kylo knew that his friend couldn't spend his entire life looking after him. But now... 

Now there was Rey.

And he was so fucking in love with her.

Had she understood what he'd said when he was talking to his mother? What had she thought of him if she did? She was sleeping in his lap now and wasn't going anywhere... Could she share his feelings, too?

He was a fucking Alpha, but he was soft as a kitten when it came to her.

"Ben?" his mother called to him, and Kylo looked up at her. "It's the most wonderful thing in the world to have your mate by your side. Just saying."

Suddenly smiling, Kylo nodded. Nothing was easy with his mother. But maybe Rey was right? Perhaps he could at least give it a try?

He carried Rey to bed, tucking the blanket under her and kissing the Omega's forehead. Suddenly, his phone buzzed, and Kylo frowned, looking at Hux's number on the screen.

"Yes?" he hissed into the phone, letting Armitage understand that he wasn't pleased by the situation with Leia.

"Ben, I know you are mad at me, but let me speak first," Armitage sounded worried, and Ben frowned at that.

"You are a fucking traitor, you ass..." Ben started, but Hux interrupted him.

"Snoke is throwing a gala dinner."

Kylo froze.

"Go on," he growled.

"He says it's about the Alderaan contract, but I think it's about Rey..."

"Did you..."

"Magazines here are full of pictures of your romantic story... It worked, Ben, but Snoke..."

"What does he want?"

"You..." Hux sighed. "He wants you, Ben. And he wants to see you with Rey."

They were silent for several moments.

"You are running out of time, Ben," Hux murmured.

"I know."

"Are you coming back?"

"I need to talk to Rey."

With that, he hung up.

"You need to talk to me about what?" Rey's sleepy voice made Kylo shiver.

"I am sorry I woke you up, sunshine," he smiled at her.

She was so fucking beautiful.

He sat by her side, caressing her cheek.

"What's wrong?" she frowned.

"Hux called. My boss is throwing a great gala dinner... It's about a significant contract, and it happened unexpectedly... I can't miss it..."

"Are we going back?" Rey asked, sounding so fragile that Kylo wanted to stand up and go fight all her fears to keep her safe and calm.

He frowned. The best option for them was to go back together. His plan was working. It would be great if Snoke met Rey. However, Kylo had kept way too many things from her... It was tearing him apart, and Kylo had to give her at least a chance to refuse him.

"Well, there are several options," he sighed. "You can stay here. I'll be back in several days..."

"No."

Rey's answer was so sudden, and Kylo wasn't expecting it.

"No?"

"I don't want to sleep alone," she murmured, and Kylo couldn't help but pull her closer and kiss her.

He didn't plan on kissing her for long... But when he started, he just couldn't stop.

"Sunshine... Oh, for fuck's sake, Rey..." he whispered, and she smiled into their kiss.

She pulled back then and looked him in the eyes.

"If you need to go back, I'll go with you," she smiled.

"There's also something else..." Kylo sighed.

This was the hardest part. He had to lie to her again...

"What is it?" Rey asked worriedly.

"Hux said... He said that the paparazzi managed to locate us..."

His heart shattered as Kylo saw Rey's face getting pale.

"What... Are they laughing at me again?" she whispered.

"What?! No, no, Rey, they aren’t!"

It seemed his words made her calmer. She was afraid to be judged, Kylo realized... He frowned. Everything about Rey was perfect... He would prove it to her if she didn't believe it.

"Armitage said that our story looks like a romantic fairy tale now."

"Which fairy tale?" Rey smirked. "Maleficent? The fucking mistress of Evil?"

Kylo laughed out loud at this, and Rey joined him. She was getting calmer with every second.

"'Beauty and the Beast' maybe?"

"You are so fucking cheesy!"

He kissed her softly.

"Everyone will love you, I promise..."

"Well," Rey sighed. "I suppose I promised to join you... So... Let's do it..."

If someone asked Kylo to describe his feelings right now, he wouldn't be able to find words... This woman, this tender girl, this badass Goddess, had just made him so damn happy! Yet, he felt so fucking guilty! For not telling her everything... For lying to her...

He swore to himself that when everything was done, he would make Rey the happiest woman alive... 

Whatever it took. 

He just had to deal with Snoke first.

**Rey.**

Coming back home seemed surreal... They'd spent only two days in Italy, and yet it seemed like a lifetime to Rey.

At the airport, a crowd of reporters met them. Unfortunately, Hux was delayed in arriving to pick them up, so Kylo and Rey had to enter the airport building. The crowd of paparazzi was already waiting for them.

"Mr. Ren, how serious is this?!"

"Mr. Ren, did you propose?!" this made Rey smirk.

"Mr. Ren, are you in love with Miss Niima?!"

"WE LOVE YOU!!!"

That made Rey turn her head to the side. She saw a group of young girls standing behind the crowd with a large paper sign. The inscription on it made Rey gulp.

"WE ARE HERE FOR REYLO!!!" it said.

"Do they..." she stammered, looking at Kylo. "Do they _ship_ us?!"

"It seems, they do..." he said, wrapping his massive arm around her shoulders.

_"It's hard to live in the spotlight at first," Leia said, hugging Rey goodbye. "But from what I know, there is a group of loyal supporters who are crazy about Kylo... They think he is somehow broken, hence why he can't find his destiny," the older Omega rolled her eyes. "Well... It is, in a way, true... But what I want to say is that if they love you, Rey, they will be ready to tear anyone's throat apart just to protect you... It's annoying, I must say... But there's some relief in that..."_

Rey was looking at her "fans" now, realizing that there was no relief here at all... It was so fucking weird!

Well, she had to learn to deal with it now, so it seemed. Because Rey wanted to be with Kylo... 

_"Please, Ben, don't be a stranger..." Leia asked, sounding almost desperate._

_"I..." Kylo stammered, and Rey took his hand. "I will contact you... We can... have dinner together if you want?"_

_"I do!" Leia exclaimed. "And I'll be happy to have you and Rey at my place..."_

_"You live a bit too far..." Kylo smirked._

_"Oh, nonsense! You can take your private jet and spend a weekend with me! Or you can take my jet, just let me know if you need it!"_

_Kylo wanted to object, but Rey interrupted him._

_"There are too many private jets in this family," she laughed._

_Leia hugged her once again. _

_"Please, don't be a stranger, too," she whispered into Rey's ear. "My son's mate is my family. Always."_

_Rey looked up at Leia, willing to object, to say that she was not mated with Kylo and that it was too early to even think about it, but Leia just smirked at her._

Rey wanted to make it work. So she followed Kylo to the car. As soon as they got inside, Hux hit the gas, and they drove away.

"The dress is ready for you, Rey," Hux smiled in the rearview mirror.

"The dress?"

"For the gala dinner."

"Oh, of course!" Rey rolled her eyes. Of course, there had to be a fucking dress.

"I'm sorry this is all happening so fast," Kylo took her hand.

Rey could see Hux watching them in the mirror, smiling.

"What?!" she exclaimed, looking at him.

"Oh, nothing," Armitage said, raising his brow. 

"Oh, shut up!"

Everything was happening too quickly, indeed. Rey wasn't so sure she was prepared for it. She took a deep breath.

There was a crew of stylists and makeup artists in Kylo's apartment. Rey stopped rolling her eyes some time ago, so she just let them do their job. Kylo left with Hux to change, and it took Rey several hours to get prepared.

She was fucking exhausted!

She hadn't slept much on the plane, so now her eyes were drooping.

"Darling, you need to let me finish your eyes!" a flashy man who was doing her face exclaimed.

"I'm sorry..." Rey murmured. "Can I at least have some coffee?"

"Coffee?!" the stylist clapped his hands in surprise. "What are you talking about, darling?! We still need to whiten your teeth!"

"What?!"

"Coffee leaves stains and makes your teeth yellow, love," the man rolled his eyes. He looked like a diva himself, his outfit adorned with something that looked a lot like Swarovski crystals, and he was surrounded by the most extraordinary makeup Rey had ever seen. "No, no, no, sweetie! No coffee for the most beautiful girl of the evening! No one will spoil the work of the GREAT BOBA FETT!!!"

Rey looked up at the man, raising her brow.

"Kaydel!" Boba exclaimed. "Bring me that energy drink!"

Rey shook her head. Well... It wasn't that bad, after all.

Several hours later, she was ready. Boba had made a show out of her dressing, and now Rey was standing in front of a large mirror in Kylo's living room. The mirror was covered with Fett's long purple scarf, and Rey couldn't see her reflection.

"So, honey," Boba purred. "Tell me, are you ready?"

Rey rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, man!"

"I said... ARE. YOU. READY?!"

There was no way Rey could avoid this show...

"YES, I AM!!!" She exclaimed, faking her excitement.

"Good girl," Boba whispered, taking his scarf from the mirror.

_OH, MY FREAKING FUCKING GOODNESS!!!!_

"Oh, I told you, honey. With godlike Boba Fett, there was no chance you wouldn’t be a Goddess yourself."

"You fucking wizard... Fuck! Oh, God!"

"Call me Boba, darling!"

"Oh, shut up, you fucking sorcerer!!!"

She was literally shaking now. Kylo had bought her a dress, and nothing had ever fit her this perfectly! It was silver and shining and exposed some parts of Rey's body, keeping everything else covered. The dress had a sensual cut that exposed her leg, and Rey felt like she was ready to drag herself into a dark room and fuck herself for days.

_FUUUUUCK!!!!_

"Rey, are you ready?" Kylo's voice didn't help Rey to stop hyperventilating. "God..."

She turned to the Alpha and found him looking at her, dumbfounded.

"Oh, look at him!" Boba sang. "He's out of words... He's out of his mind!"

"Mr. Hux will double your check," Kylo growled hoarsely.

"Oh, but this work of art is priceless!" Boba exclaimed.

"So... You won't take the check?..." Kylo wasn't averting his eyes from Rey but was still in control of the situation.

"Oh, I will take your alms!" Boba rolled his eyes. "Ciao, Ragazzi! Rise and shine, sweetheart!" he blew Rey a kiss and floated away from the room.

"For God's sake, Rey... You are so fucking gorgeous..." Kylo's words melted Rey's heart. He sounded sincere, and Rey's eyes watered. No one had ever admired her like this. 

"Thank you," she lowered her eyes shyly.

Kylo walked up to her, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"Rey, you are..." he didn't finish, closing his mouth midword.

"I... I really want you to kiss me," she blurted, not really watching her tongue.

"I am afraid it will ruin your makeup, sunshine," Kylo smiled tenderly. "But I promise you, I will make up for it when we return.”

Rey felt strange... Hot and itchy... But Kylo's presence by her side soothed her.

"I don't want to go anywhere," Kylo growled, pulling her closer.

"Me neither," she whispered back, and together they stood in the middle of Kylo's living-room until Hux walked in.

"Oh, will you two mate already?!" he exclaimed, and this time neither of them told him to go to hell.

Rey took a step back from Kylo, still holding his hand and looking down.

"Let's go, sunshine," Kylo murmured, and she smiled at him, accepting his arm.

Hux rolled his eyes, exiting the room, and they followed.

In the car, Rey still held onto Kylo's hand. He seemed nervous for some reason.

"Hey?" Rey squeezed his hand.

"Hm?" Kylo turned to her abruptly as if he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"What is it?"

Kylo sighed, running his hand through his hair and almost ruining his perfect tresses.

"It's nothing, sunshine..." she knew that wasn't true, but didn't push. "Do you feel comfortable?"

"I do," she shrugged. "Once I decided to stay with you, all this fanciness stopped bothering me... Well... Almost... I still feel a bit out of place in this dress."

"Don't," Kylo shook his head. "You look gorgeous. And those people are mostly empty... Well, not all of them. But rich people are still only human when they are at home with their families. And if they look down at you just because you didn't grow up rich, then fuck them... There are specific rules. A specific behavior code, but you will learn it easily if you want... Yes, there will be powerful people, but the best of them will never look down at you. And those who will... Well, I don't think they can fix a car..."

Rey laughed at that.

"I can beat them at that, that's for sure."

Kylo pressed her hand to his lips and lingered on it. Rey closed her eyes.

They would be fine...

The hall of Snoke's mansion where Kylo took her was so posh that Rey could barely breathe... Everything around was literally golden, and Rey grabbed Kylo's arm, feeling dizzy.

"Why the fuck is everything golden here?!" she whispered.

"Snoke loves gold... He would cover himself in gold if he could," Kylo frowned, holding her hand tightly.

"What an asshole... Rey huffed, making Kylo smirk.

"Exactly."

She looked at her Alpha inquiringly. Why on Earth was he still with Snoke? Why wasn't Kylo packing his things, preparing for his 35th birthday?

Rey had no clue.

"Oh, Kylo," a high, ugly voice called to them from behind. "So good to see you, my boy."

Rey turned to look at an old man in a costly suit, who was smiling unpleasantly at them.

"Rey," Kylo sighed, frowning. "Let me introduce you to Mr. Andrew Snoke... The founder and CEO of "The First Order" enterprise."

The man turned to her, and a broad smile spread over his face. A very cold and a very unpleasant one...

"It's my pleasure, Miss Niima. I’ve wanted to meet you very much," Snoke smirked, and Rey felt Kylo's hand squeezing hers tightly. She gulped and gave Snoke her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	11. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, sorry I kept you waiting!
> 
> I hope you'll like this update.
> 
> As always, I thank my darling beta [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/works) for her help! Thank you so much, Fett, you rock! And I also thank my darling ZiaLisa for her constant support!

** **

**Chapter 11.**

**Surprise.**

Rey frowned at the man in front of her. Snoke was quite a handsome man, but there was something about his handsomeness that made her anxious. 

The man's suit was impeccable. Impeccable and so damn costly! Rey gulped at the sight of him. Snoke looked her up and down.

"Beautiful," he smirked. "Such a keeper you have here, Kylo, my boy!"

Why on Earth did his words sound so fake?...

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Snoke," Rey smiled politely.

Suddenly, a tall blonde woman appeared by Snoke's side. Rey could hardly contain her gasp. She knew that woman. She'd seen her on the cover of every magazine in the city...

"Let me introduce you to my niece, Phasma," Snoke smirked, and Rey couldn't help but step back a bit - the woman was so tall that the Omega had to raise her head very high.

"Enchanted," Phasma raised her brow at Rey, turning her eyes away immediately, not interested in the Omega at all.

The blonde was the epitome of an Alpha. Tall, confident, and stylish. A thought crossed Rey's mind. Why did Kylo choose her if he could have been with this glorious woman instead?

Rey brushed the thought away.

They were 100% compatible, after all. And Rey was quite pretty too. Pretty and desirable. She could accept that about herself now. After Italy, Rey had realized that Kylo got aroused every time she entered the room. Maybe it was all their biology’s doing, but Rey felt fucking amazing because of it.

"Kylo and I need to discuss business," Snoke nodded at Rey's Alpha. "We'll have to leave you two here, I'm afraid."

Rey looked up at Kylo, and the Alpha frowned at her.

"I'm very sorry, Rey," he told her. "I'll be back very soon, I promise," he kissed her hand and walked away, leaving Rey with Phasma.

_Oh, fucking wonderful!_

Snoke and Kylo disappeared into the crowd, and Rey turned to her unexpected companion. She wasn’t expecting Phasma to pay her any attention when...

"Oh, thank God he left!" Phasma exclaimed. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Rey! Armie told me so much about you, gal!"

_Gal?! WHAT. THE. FUCK?!_

Phasma was practically beaming with light, looking at Rey, and the Omega had no idea what was going on.

"Um... It's nice to meet you too... I guess?" Rey mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my display earlier," Phasma apologized sincerely. "Wanna get a drink?"

Rey couldn't believe her eyes, but the woman looked... friendly and nice... 

"Okay," Rey shrugged. "Why the hell not?"

"Oh, I like you already!" Phasma grinned, and the two of them headed to the bar in the corner of the hall.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you appeared! I can't wait to get rid of my uncle and that stupid contract!" Phasma smirked over her drink.

"What contract?" Rey looked at the woman inquiringly.

They were standing by the bar, sipping their Margaritas, and Rey had no clue what the blonde was talking about. Phasma was very lovely, though. She was definitely an Alpha but an amicable one. Despite her expensive dress, she was very easy-going and benevolent. Fifteen minutes into the conversation and Rey already liked her very much. However, as soon as the Omega asked the Alpha about the contract, Phasma got confused.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"What contract are you talking about?" Rey smiled, confused as well.

"I..." Phasma stumbled over her words. "Oh... Of course," she winked at Rey. "How stupid am I?! Talking rubbish!"

The woman looked around as if she was trying to detect someone.

"After all, anyone can be watching us," she murmured.

Rey frowned. What the hell was going on? For some reason, Phasma looked as if she was caught in the middle of a crime scene.

"Phasma, I don't think I'm following..." she pressed, but at this very moment, Hux walked up to them.

"Ladies!" he exclaimed. "What a wonderful sight you two make!"

Phasma raised her brow at him, not saying a word, ignoring the Omega man completely. Her snobbish mask was back on, and she sipped her drink, observing the crowd. Rey looked at her, puzzled. She didn't get what game was on at all.

"Shall we dance, Miss Snoke?" Hux suddenly offered, and Rey saw Phasma opening her mouth and closing it again, not saying a word.

"Do you really think that is a good idea?" the tall woman murmured, and Rey looked up at her in surprise. Phasma looked around again.

_What the hell is going on?!_

"Oh, I insist, Miss Snoke," Hux pressed, and Phasma gave him her hand, hesitating. 

Armitage pulled her after him, and the two of them joined the dancing crowd. Rey watched them in surprise. Hux had been so formal with Phasma, and yet, they moved on the dancefloor so gracefully that Rey couldn't help but think that the two of them were very close. No one could dance like that with a stranger.

Suddenly, Hux told Phasma something, and the woman looked over to Rey in shock. Armitage pulled her back, making the woman face him again, but Rey still noticed.

She was frowning at the pair of them when the sudden voice of Andrew Snoke spoke to her from behind.

"Miss Niima, finally I found you!" the old man smiled at her.

"Were you looking for me?" Rey raised her brow. "Why?"

"Oh, to get to know you better, of course!" Snoke exclaimed. "After all, Kylo is like a son to me. I never expected to see the day when he found a highly compatible Omega, and _here you a_re..."

Snoke's words sounded merry, but the way he looked at Rey made the woman shiver. For some reason, she thought that the man didn't like her at all.

"Why?" she shrugged, trying to look confident.

"Oh, well... You see... When we created "The First Order” service, Kylo was the first one to give his blood samples to the system. In a few years, the service grew, expanding all over the world. Most of our clients found their highly compatible Alphas and Omegas, but Kylo... Well, let's just say that considering the size of our network, it was impossible not to find a mate if there was one... And yet... Here you are... _Now_."

"I wasn't sure I wanted my biology to decide who was good for me," Rey crossed her arms in front of her chest. She wanted to distance herself from the man. She wanted to be as far away from him as possible. "And when I finally used your service, there were no other options for me but Kylo. So I guess, had he not given you those samples, I would be alone as well."

"Yes, it's so convenient, isn't it?" Snoke smirked. "A 100% compatibility is such a rare thing... How lucky Kylo was to find you now..."

"What is it with ‘now’?" Rey finally huffed. "You keep saying that it's strange that he found me _now_. I don't get it, Mr. Snoke."

"Oh, so he didn't tell you?" Snoke frowned. "Well, of course... The terms of the agreement are too strict, I suppose... For everyone," he hissed his last words through gritted teeth.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rey asked, angry and confused. 

"I wonder how highly compatible you actually are..." Snoke hissed, and Rey pulled back a little.

What was going on? Why was this man so angry with her? Kylo had told her about Snoke. About how he regretted some things they'd done together. But Kylo had never actually told her what exactly they did. What was his deal with Snoke, for fuck's sake?! What was this horrible man talking about, and why was he so rude to her?!

"Listen..." Rey started to speak but was interrupted by Kylo's menacing voice.

"What's going on here?" the Alpha walked up to her, taking Rey's hand gently.

"Oh, nothing, my boy," Snoke smiled fakely. "Just wanted to get to know your future mate better."

"Who said we are planning to mate?" Rey hissed, enraged by Snoke's rude comment. 

Kylo squeezed her hand tightly, but Rey ignored him.

"Oh, aren't you?" Snoke smirked. "How did you let it happen, Kylo?"

"Rey, I'm finished with my business for tonight," Kylo hissed, not averting his eyes from Snoke. "We can stay but if you want, we can leave as well."

"I want to leave," Rey stated, turning on her heels. Kylo followed her, giving Rey his arm.

She was so fucking confused and didn't know whether to be angry with Kylo or not... After all, it wasn't his fault that Snoke was so rude to her... However, after her conversation with the old man, Rey couldn't get rid of the feeling that she didn't know something essential... Something significant...

"What about Hux?" she turned to Kylo, softening. "He was dancing with Phasma last time I checked..."

"They left together not long ago. I am driving this time," he said as they got into the car.

Rey looked at Kylo, her eyes opened wide. 

"They what?!"

"They've been together for years..." Kylo murmured, turning the engine on. 

"I thought... I thought you've dated Phasma," Rey shook her head, not understanding a thing. 

"Snoke wanted me to," Kylo smirked. "But Phasma fell in love with Armitage years ago..."

"Why aren't they mated then?" Rey wondered.

Kylo tensed for a second.

"It's... not my story to tell," he said, and Rey nodded.

After all, she couldn't pry. But there was something else she wanted to ask Kylo.

"Kylo?" Rey called, and the Alpha turned to her for a second before looking back at the road again.

"What is it, sunshine?"

When had that word started to affect her this much? Rey was ready to straddle him right here right now. She wanted so badly to be held by him. 

Rey took a deep breath, composing herself.

"Snoke kept asking me about our compatibility and mentioned an agreement..."

She could see Kylo tense.

"What exactly did he tell you?" he wondered, looking at the road in front of him intently.

"Nothing specific," Rey watched Kylo, not averting her eyes from the man. "But then there was Phasma..."

"What about her?"

It seemed, Kylo got more tense with every second.

"She said that she was happy to meet me because she couldn't wait to get rid of her uncle and their, I quote, "stupid contract"..."

Kylo's frown deepened.

"Kylo... What's going on?" Rey finally asked.

Something was definitely wrong... They spent several minutes in silence. Finally, Kylo sighed deeply.

"I don't know what Snoke was talking about," he shrugged, relaxing. "We have a lot of agreements and contracts, but none of them concern you, sunshine. But I guess his behavior is all about what Phasma told you..."

"How so?" Rey squinted. Something was off... Very off... She just knew it.

"Snoke dreamt about marrying Phasma to me... He has a lot of control over her... He's been her guardian since Phas was five. Her mother, Snoke's sister, died of cancer, and Phasma never knew her dad... He wouldn’t let her use "the First Order” service..."

"What?!" Rey couldn't believe her ears.

"Oh, yes... But she met Hux anyway... And well... I guess she has some contract with him... I don't know what it contains..."

"But she mentioned you... It should concern you somehow!" Rey shook her head.

"Rey," Kylo found her hand, not averting his eyes from the road. "I promise you, I have no idea what Phasma meant... All I can think of now is that she is happy that I met you because Snoke will finally leave her alone... At least, he won't try to marry us anymore..."

"Why?..." Rey knew the answer, but somehow she wanted to hear it now... Badly... Kylo was holding her hand, and Rey couldn't help but melt under his touch. Something was still off, but with her hand in his, she couldn't think about it anymore.

Kylo smiled.

"Because I only want you..."

He stopped the car by his apartment building and looked at her. His gaze was so full of tenderness that Rey forgot how to breathe. That itching in her neck intensified, but she ignored it.

Kylo was still holding her hand.

"I only want you," he repeated, and Rey couldn't help but believe him.

Finally, he got out of the car and walked up to Rey's door to open it. Silently, she gave him her hand, and the Alpha pulled her out. Kylo gave the keys to the doorman and wrapped his arm around Rey's shoulder. She was sinking into his scent, melting, wrapped up in it.

Suddenly, Rey realized that she was exhausted. In the elevator, she nuzzled Kylo's massive arm.

"Tired?" Kylo smirked tenderly.

"Deadly..."

The elevator stopped, and Kylo lifted Rey from the floor, not saying a word.

She laughed but didn't struggle. She loved the feeling so much!

"Aren't you even going to punch me, huh?" Kylo teased as Rey placed her head on his shoulder.

"You smell too good to punch, _Alpha_..."

She didn't even know where this word came from, but calling Kylo by his designation seemed right now somehow. She didn't notice how he tensed for a moment at her words.

"Oh, really?" Kylo smirked.

"Really," Rey murmured. "You smell good enough to mate..."

Something was off with her. Rey's eyes were closing, and she didn't control her tongue.

"Rey," Kylo whispered, and Rey finally remembered herself. 

"Oh, shit..." She murmured. "I'm... I'm so sorry, Kylo..."

They were already in his apartment. The Alpha carried Rey all the way from the elevator. He placed her on the sofa and caressed her cheek.

"Don't be... Don't be, Rey..."

She looked at him with her eyes open wide.

"I don't know what happened to me..." she started to apologize. "I..."

Kylo interrupted her, kissing Rey softly.

"Rey," he murmured into their kiss. "Shut up..."

Rey laughed and deepened their kiss, drowning in it. Losing herself completely in Kylo's lips.

"Sunshine..." he pulled back from her, and Rey had to gather all her strength not to follow him, trying to catch his mouth again.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"I... I want to ask you something... Well, I want to ask you about two things, actually."

"Okaaay..." Rey frowned, feeling anxious for some reason.

"First of all, relax, sunshine..." Kylo smirked.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes.

"Well... You live above Maz's... And you can go back to work if you want... Hux has taken care of it... Someone may still take some photos, but there won't be a crowd of paparazzi there anymore..."

"Oh..." for some reason, Kylo's words didn't make her calmer...

Maz's workshop being paparazzi-free meant only one thing: she was free to leave Kylo's apartment... And Rey... 

Suddenly, Rey realized that she didn't want to leave him at all.

"What I mean," Kylo went on. "Is that if you want, you can go back to work... I honestly would rather have you here, spoiled and cherished all day long, but I know how much you value your independence... And I don't want to take it from you... But, Rey..."

She listened to him intently, trying to catch Kylo's every word.

"I would really appreciate it if you moved in with me..."

She gasped.

"Listen!" Kylo tried to interrupt her, but Rey wasn't going to say anything. "I know you like your room... But if you think that you could be comfortable here, I would love to have you here... You don't even have to live in my room. You can have your own room and only see me when you want, but..."

He stammered...

"I really want you here..."

Rey looked at Kylo, her mouth agape. He wasn't going to let her go... He actually wanted her to stay... And no matter what Rey thought about him a week before now, she couldn't help but want to stay, too. 

Suddenly, she felt tears burning her eyes. She was getting over-emotional lately for some reason... It was probably her upcoming heat. She used to have mood swings like this before...

"So, you really want me to stay?" Rey understood him well, but she needed his confirmation badly... She couldn't believe that someone wanted her...

"Yes..." Kylo whispered. "Yes, Rey, I really do... I want you to stay... And I want you to live here... And I..." Rey held her breath, knowing what was to come but still not believing it completely. "I really want to mate you, Rey... With all my heart..."

This was not a love-confession... Nothing of the sort... This was something much deeper... Much more intimate.

But still... It was a vital decision to make... Rey couldn't do it so easily.

"Can we..." she inhaled. "Can we discuss the mating later," she asked, watching Kylo's face sink... 

She hated to hurt him... She didn't want to... But she _had_ to think...

"Okay," Kylo frowned.

"I am not saying no to you, Kylo..."

"I understand..."

"No," Rey shook her head. "No, you don't..."

She took the Alpha's face in her hands and made him look at her.

"I can still move in," she whispered, watching the light in Kylo's eyes sparkling again. "You will only be able to mate me when I am in heat, anyway... And we could at least see if we don't kill each other before it starts..."

Kylo smirked at that.

"This is better than nothing," he murmured.

Rey kissed him.

"Can we go to sleep now?" she asked. "I am fucking exhausted..."

"Of course, sunshine," Kylo lifted Rey from the sofa and carried Rey to his bedroom. "I don't care where you decide to live in this apartment, but you'll sleep with me tonight!"

Rey laughed out loud.

She could live with that.

In the morning, Rey woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon again. It was still early, and she’d set an alarm to get to Maz in time. Rey wanted to go to the shop today. She wanted to work and clear her head. She wanted to dive deep into an engine and think about Kylo's offer there. Rey's mind always worked better when she was working with cars. They helped her think. Today she would return to the shop, have her regular shift, and in the evening, she would move her belongings over to Kylo’s... She could give it a try... After all, Maz would let Rey return, the Omega was sure of it.

Rey wanted to get up early, but Kylo had woken up even earlier to make breakfast for her.

"Morning, sunshine," he smiled at her brightly, and Rey walked up to the Alpha to kiss him. Kylo froze. "Dammit, Rey... You smell divine..."

Rey sniffed herself carefully. Her heat was at least two weeks away still... But her scent should be intensifying already, and Kylo was her highly compatible Alpha. He could probably scent the changes too.

"I hope you'll still be able to finish making breakfast," she smirked.

"Brat..."

Kylo rolled his eyes, and Rey walked to the kitchen island, laughing. Suddenly, she noticed a small object lying on it. It was a key...

Rey looked at it intently.

"It's yours," Kylo said from behind.

Rey turned to him, raising her brow.

"Well, you agreed to move in, didn't you?" Kylo frowned.

"Of course!" Rey laughed. "I just didn't think that your apartment could be opened with a single key... I have never seen you using one like this."

"It's because the apartment can be opened with a code-combination and a special card. This, however, is the key to my bedroom."

Rey smiled wider. So... This was a tender gesture of a sort.

"I wanted you to have it," Kylo shrugged. "I can add some diamonds to it if you want... You can wear it as a piece of jewelry."

"No need," Rey shook her head. "I love it the way it is."

She took the key from the table, noticing that it hung on a small golden chain. She put it on as a necklace... She loved it so much.

"Do I look good?" she asked, teasingly.

"Breathtaking..."

Rey was standing in Kylo's kitchen, wearing his t-shirt that the Alpha helped her put on last night. She wasn't wearing any makeup and was, honestly, a mess. And still, Kylo looked at her with so much... love in his eyes... She couldn't deny it any longer... Maybe Kylo hadn't told her... But somehow Rey knew that he loved her... And the feeling was absolutely mutual.

"Are you still going to work today?" Kylo asked, finally remembering himself and putting some eggs and bacon to Rey's plate.

"Yes, I am."

"Are you sure?" Rey knew that Kylo didn't want her to go to work, and suspected that he planned on hiding her in his bedroom and knotting her until she lost her breath. Truth be told, Rey wasn't sure that going to Maz was such a good idea now. She realized that she would have rather stayed under Kylo's sheets with the Alpha too... But she had already written to her boss, promising the woman that she’d come.

"Yes, you big Alpha beast," she rolled her eyes. "And I will be back in the evening with my stuff!"

She was glad that Kylo didn't argue this time. Rey knew that he wanted to tell her that she could have anything she wanted. That he could buy new things for her. But Kylo didn't say that, and Rey was grateful for it.

Finishing her breakfast, Rey got ready for work and then left the building.

Kylo insisted that Rey take a car to get to Maz, and she didn't argue. That, she would let him do for her. She loved driving one of his cars. The Alpha had told her that Rey could take whatever car she wanted from the garage, and she had chosen an old Falcon-1000. Kylo has hesitated at first, and Rey couldn't blame him. The car was a legend... And it cost so much that Rey would never be able to come close to buying it if someone was selling this treasure. She was about to tell Kylo that she was kidding when he’d handed her the keys.

Rey had gasped, taking them from him. She had sworn to take care of the old car, and she was about to do precisely that.

"Just look at that!" Maz exclaimed, walking up to Rey to greet her. "I never thought I'd see the day when the Millennium Falcon would drive into this shop again!"

"The Millennium Falcon?" Rey was not aware of that name for this car.

"Yes, Han and Chewie had called her that..." For a second, Maz's gaze clouded, but then the woman shook her head. "Leia always complained that her husband loved this rusty can more than her."

Rey looked back at the car, her eyes wide. Not only had Kylo given her a retro car that cost a fortune, but he had also given her his father's car... She was speechless.

"I think that's the only thing Han left the kid... It was the old man's way of saying "I love you" to the boy... They were both shitty parents, Han and Leia, I must say..."

Rey looked at Maz, her eyes watering.

"I had no idea you were friends with Leia Organa and Han Solo..." she whispered.

"Oh... I never thought I'd see the day when we got back together as friends," Maz shrugged. "The loss of Chewie was hard enough... I only realized what Leia had felt after Han's death when my mate died... That was the moment I forgave her... But it was too late to make amends or so I thought... It seems I was mistaken."

"How so?"

"Oh, I guess it's partly your doing," Maz clapped Rey's shoulder. "Leia called me yesterday... We talked a lot."

"You did?!" Rey smiled happily. She was so happy to discover that Leia had gotten enough courage to call Maz.

"Yeah," Maz shrugged. "She is an old hag now, I must say," the old woman smirked. "But, we are going to skype-drink tomorrow."

Rey laughed out loud.

"I'm happy to hear that!"

"Oh, and I am happy you finally pulled your head out of your ass and listened to your heart," Maz smirked.

Rey didn't say another word. She knew exactly what the old woman meant. Smiling, she turned to the first car she had to fix today.

Suddenly, she felt a lot like mating Kylo Ren...

"Rey?" Rose's voice was like a bucket of cold water on Rey’s happy mood.

Rey rolled out from under the car on a trolley and got to her feet, frowning at the Asian woman.

"Rey," Rose smiled. "God, I am so happy to see you!"

"Are you?" Rey smirked, squinting at her.

Rose frowned.

"Please... Can we... Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Rey... Please... I need..." Rose stammered, and Rey felt a twinge of guilt, looking at the woman. 

Rose looked like a mess. It was as if she hadn't washed her hair in a week. Rey shook her head.

No, no, it was none of her business...

"Rose, I assure you, we have nothing to talk about," she sighed calmly. After all, she was even slightly grateful to Rose. Rey wouldn't have met Kylo, had Finn not cheated on her with Rose.

"Please, Rey," suddenly, Rose grabbed Rey's hand. Rey pulled her hand out of Rose’s and looked at the woman. "It's Finn..."

Rey could feel her eyes opening wide in shock.

"What?..."

"I.. We haven't been together since that day when he saw you with Kylo!" Rose exclaimed, and every piece of pity Rey had for the girl evaporated. "I... He won't talk to me... We were going to move in together... But he... He doesn't pick up his phone now... And when I visited him, he... He didn't let me in!"

Was it normal to feel so much satisfaction at Rose's words? Rey wasn't sure... But she still did.

"And what do you want from me?" she hissed at the woman.

"Rey... Rey... I need a friend so much!"

It seemed that Rose was slightly out of her mind now. Rey couldn't find another explanation as to why this woman was here with a request like this! The anger started to boil in her chest.

"Let's get this straight..." Rey smirked, wiping the dirt from her hands with a small towel. "My ex-boyfriend cheated on me with you, and you are coming to me now, looking for support?!"

"You have a fucking billionaire boyfriend! Why do you even care about Finn?!" Rose exclaimed. "He is nothing compared to Kylo!"

Rey couldn't believe her ears...

"I am not surprised he doesn't pick up his phone," she shook her head, astonished.

"Rey... I really need you!"

"No."

Finally, Rey looked Rose straight into the eyes.

"You chose the wrong person to come to for comfort."

Rose stared at Rey for several seconds. Suddenly, her face changed. There it was - the hateful look Rey had seen on her face one day before she'd found Rose and Finn shagging like rabbits in Rey and Finn's bedroom...

"Oh fuck you, you bitch!" Rose hissed, and Rey took a step back from her in surprise. "You always got the best! First Finn, now Kylo! Fuck you!"

Surprisingly, Rose's words didn't bother Rey any longer. What bothered her was an itch in her neck, but Rey ignored it again, smirking at her ex-friend.

"You know what?" she shrugged at Rose. "You are actually right... I do get the best... And yes, my boyfriend is a fucking billionaire... But most importantly, he is an Alpha... And, trust me, Rose, Kylo is an Alpha in _every_ possible way. You can sell that tidbit of information to the reporters if you want. Maybe they'll pay you enough so you can buy some new shampoo, you clearly need a shower, babe..."

Rose was watching Rey with her mouth agape, and Rey felt unstoppable now.

"There's also one other thing, you fucking slut... Not only am I better than you because I have a better boyfriend, but I am also better because I am a better person... I am with Kylo because he is the only highly compatible mate "the First Order” service found for me. And I would have never even used that service at all, had my best friend not betrayed me with my boyfriend. So you know what, Rose? Stick your dirty tongue into your obviously dirty cunt and get the hell out of here! Do it, or I will call the police. By the way, there must be a few paparazzi around this place. Are you sure you want them to take a photo of you in this state, Rose?"

Rose looked around in panic.

"You bitch!" she exclaimed.

It seemed that the news about the paparazzi made her lose it completely.

"You fucking bitch!"

With that, the woman rushed away from the shop, not looking back. Rey watched her run, realizing that this chapter of her life was finally closed. Rey had her closure with Rose... And that closure was goddamn satisfying.

Suddenly, Rey heard someone clapping behind her back. She turned abruptly and, to her surprise, saw Andrew Snoke standing by the wall.

"Such a spitfire you are, Miss Niima," Snoke grinned, walking up to Rey.

The Omega frowned at him.

"What do you want?" she asked the old man.

"Oh, I want to finish our conversation from yesterday," Snoke shrugged.

"I think we've discussed enough."

"No."

Rey froze. The man was looking at her with so much hate in his eyes that it made her shiver.

"I’ll repeat my question," she managed to sound confident somehow. "What do you want?"

"I want to know your price."

Rey took a deep breath.

"My price?"

"Everyone has a price, Miss Niima," Snoke leaned on one of the cars near Rey. "You, me, even Kylo... Everyone has a price."

"I am not for sale."

Snoke sighed.

"Listen to me, you stupid girl," he suddenly hissed, leaning towards Rey and making the Omega step back. "Kylo can't have any 100% compatible mates. He knows it perfectly well. I know it perfectly well... So what I want to know is, how much did he pay you to make you stay with him? To agree to mate him? I'll double the price."

"I... I have no idea what you are talking about," Snoke's words were so disturbing that Rey couldn't breathe.

"Oh, you do have an idea," Snoke snarled at her. "You do! I know he needs to mate you to defeat me! I will pay you more... I'll pay you three times as much!"

Rey couldn't believe her ears... She... This was wrong... This couldn't be... Kylo would never... Kylo would never use her...

"Listen to me, you old bastard," she hissed at Snoke. "I have no idea what you are talking about, but get the hell out of here! No matter what you have to offer, I don't need it! I won't fucking take it, you hear me?!"

She felt dizzy. Stumbling, Rey ran to the Falcon.

"Girl!" Maz called after her, frowning.

"I... I'm sorry, Maz!" Rey yelled, trying not to cry. "I really need to go now... I'm sorry!"

Rey jumped into the car and drove away. She had to talk to Kylo! She had to fucking know what was going on!

The door opened very quietly, and Rey walked into the apartment. From the living-room, she could hear Armitage's voice. Hux was here. He was talking to Kylo. 

Rey listened.

"So what now, Ben?" the redhead said. "Did she agree to mate you?"

"Not yet," Kylo growled. "But, I am about to persuade her."

"Your birthday is in two months. If you don't mate Rey during her next heat, you won't have another opportunity, and..."

"I fucking know that, Armitage!" Ben sounded irritated, but Rey didn't care. 

For the millionth time today, she couldn't believe her ears. Tears finally started to roll down her face.

"I will do it! You did your part of the job well. All those paparazzi bought it! Those in Italy too! Now, let me do the rest!"

This was the moment Rey entered the room.

"You can mate your own ass, Kylo," Rey hissed.

Both Hux and Ren turned to her, gasping.

"Rey..." Kylo whispered, standing up from the sofa. 

Rey took a step back.

"Don't you dare come near me!" she cried. "Don't you fucking dare!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Hux exclaimed. 

Rey took another step back. Kylo froze, but she could still feel his scent... It was intoxicating. She didn't want to give in to it...

"You are a fucking manipulative liar!" she cried. "You are a fucking bastard! I don't want to see you ever again! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"REY!!!"

She ran away, jumping into the elevator. Kylo didn't make it in time, and Rey managed to get to the ground floor first. She called a taxi on her way, and to her relief, it came in 30 seconds. She jumped into it, and they drove off, leaving Kylo running behind.

Rey was sobbing desperately. The itch in her neck had become insufferable, and Rey couldn't ignore it any longer.

Suddenly, it hit her.

_For fuck's sake! NOT. NOW!!!_

  
She felt sweat covering her body. Rey was going into heat. She was going into heat _now_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't panic and let me know what you think!


	12. The Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys! Thank you so much for your comments and attention! I am so happy you like this story. Don't worry, they will be fine... eventually ;)
> 
> I thank my lovely beta [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/profile) and my darling ZiaLisa for their consant support.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, guys!

** **

**The Heat.**

Thank God the driver was a Beta. Actually, all taxi drivers in the world were Betas (well, save for those in underdeveloped countries where nothing was regulated). Due to the impact an instant heat or rut could have on a passenger, it was safer this way.

Rey rubbed the gland on her neck, feeling the itch turning into pain. How could she have ignored that?! All the signs had been there for the past week.

Her body was covered in sweat, and the Omega was shaking. She was in agony inside out; the torture of her upcoming heat combined with the pain of the heartbreak she'd been through, turning her life into a living hell.

_Baby steps... _Rey thought.

First thing first, she had to deal with her condition.

Jumping out of the taxi by Maz's shop, Rey rushed inside. The old woman was still there. Rey was worried that Snoke hadn't left, but he had, and Rey was happy at least about that.

"Kid," Maz was by her side as soon as Rey entered. The woman was still capable of moving fast. Maz looked worried, and Rey tried to smile at her reassuringly but failed. "What happened?"

It didn't take Rey's boss long to figure everything out. After all, Maz was an Omega too.

"Was it unexpected?" the old mechanic frowned.

"As fuck..."

Maz took Rey by the arm and tried to lead her to a small chair. 

"Come on, girl, I'll call your Alpha..."

"NO!"

This was all Rey could manage to say at the moment. She was already feeling it, the upcoming craving, the desire she wouldn't be able to fight soon. She had to hide. She couldn't let Kylo near her. Not only because he’d broken her heart, but also because Rey knew that she would be asking for his bite... And there would be no way out of it afterward.

Maz looked at her, frowning.

"Goddammit, boy... What did he do this time?" she murmured, not really waiting for an answer.

"Please..." Rey whispered. "I need to get to "Resistance"...”

"I'll gather your stuff and call a taxi," Maz nodded, and Rey thanked heaven above for the fact that her boss didn't argue.

Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. She knew she would be falling asleep very soon. Her body needed rest to prepare for what was to come.

Rey was afraid that Kylo would chase her. She had to gather her things and leave Maz's as soon as possible.

"Rey?" There it was, the voice that Rey couldn't imagine hearing right now. She even came back to her senses a bit.

"What the fuck?...," she murmured, looking up at Finn.

"Rey... Are you okay? You... You don't look well..."

"It's because your face is making me sick, you asshole," she hissed at her ex-boyfriend.

"Rey, please... We need to talk!"

Why the hell did everyone want to talk to her these days?!

"I don't think so," Rey shook her head.

"Rey," Finn stated, sounding a bit harsher this time. "You proved your point. And I am sorry! But please, we need to finish this bullshit!"

Rey looked at him in surprise.

"Come on, Rey!" Finn exclaimed. "I see you on every cover these days. You and that fucking upper crust snob! It's... It's not you. I know that you were hurt... But, Rey, I am sorry, and I want you back. Stop fooling around with that fool and come home!"

The past few days were like a surreal hallucination. First Rose, and now Finn... What was wrong with these people?! They used to be Rey's friends, and she thought that she knew them. But now it was like her ex-friends lived in their own crooked cuckoo-land where common sense wasn't such a handy thing. Finn's request was so unexpected that Rey forgot about her beginning heat for a moment. She looked at the man with whom she'd spent several years of her life, not realizing who he was. Was he always like that? Had she been blind?

Rey had no clue. 

However, she decided to end this once and for all. She pulled out her phone, pretending to be looking for something in it, but dialing a number instead and lowering the speaker's volume.

"Rey!" Finn called. "Talk to me, for fuck's sake!"

The person on the other end of the line picked up. Rey looked up at Finn, smirked, and started to talk. 

"So Finn," she smiled fakely. "Do I understand it correctly that you want me back?"

"Yes! Yes, Rey! I do! We had a misunderstanding, but..."

"What about Rose then?" Rey raised her brow.

"She..." Finn frowned. "She was a mistake... She seduced me... I... I love her as a friend, but she is nothing compared to you..."

"Really?" Rey smirked bitterly. "That was not what you told her when I caught you fucking..."

"Rey..."

She had enough of that. Smiling malevolently, Rey raised her phone to her ear.

"Did you hear that Rose, darling?" she asked, hearing cries on the other side of the line. "You know what? I am so happy you decided to fuck him. I think you deserve each other..."

"Rey!" Finn exclaimed, trying to take the phone away from her. "What are you doing?! Oh, shit!!!"

Rey didn't give him the phone. Behind Finn's back, she saw Maz walking up to them, frowning.

"What the hell are you doing here, you little piece of shit?!" the woman hissed.

"I.. I..." Finn stammered, at a loss for words.

"Get the hell out of my shop, or I'll call the police! You don't have a fucking car with you, I suppose?"

It was true, Finn preferred to use public transport, something that had driven Rey mad from time to time. She couldn't afford a normal car, and Finn refused to buy it for himself.

"I... No..."

"Then get lost, you fucker!" Maz looked ready to kill the Beta, and Finn stepped back. "I’ll count to three and then I’m calling the police. One..."

Finn shook his head, stepping back to the exit. Several more steps, and he turned and ran, so clumsy that it made Rey laugh.

"No one puts my little Omega in the corner," Maz murmured, watching him running away.

"That was amazing, Maz..." Rey whispered, suddenly feeling her exhaustion return.

"Oh, I know, girl... He is persona non grata here, I tell you... Stand up, darling, your taxi is here."

Rey followed Maz outside. Before the woman closed the door of the taxi behind her, she leaned forward.

"I don't know what happened..." she murmured. "But if that moron hurt you, I'll rip his Alpha balls off."

With that, the old woman closed the door. The taxi drove away, and Rey closed her eyes. An excruciating week was awaiting.

**Kylo.**

Hux caught up with him when Rey had already driven away.

"FUCK!!!" Kylo hit a nearby trash can with his foot, the pain from the impact returning him to reality.

This was hell. How on Earth had he managed to screw up like this?!

"Get her back!" Kylo growled at Hux.

He was so fucking mad at Armitage. He hadn't wanted to talk to him about Rey, but the moron insisted, and now... now Kylo could lose Rey forever. Maybe he had already lost her.

Kylo was ready to scream.

**An hour ago.**

"Is Rey home?" Armitage walked into the kitchen, turning on the coffee machine.

"She decided to go to work today," Kylo shook his head, already missing his girl.

"And you let her?" Hux smirked.

Kylo shrugged, frowning.

She'd told him she would move in with him, and the Alpha still couldn't believe his happiness. She hesitated about mating, though, and that made Kylo crazy. But not because that put his plan in danger...

His fucking plan... 

Kylo severely regretted that he hadn't told Rey about it from the very beginning. He couldn't do it now because she would never believe that he wanted to mate her for real. Kylo had lied to her so many times, and he had to mate her first to reveal the truth finally. Just to make sure that there would be a chance to win Rey back.

And now, there was Hux and his annoying questions.

The redhead had spent last night with Phasma, and now he wanted Kylo to mate Rey (or any other Omega, really) right here right now.

"When is Rey's next heat?"

"It's none of your business."

"Is it before or after your birthday, at least?!"

"She is due in a few weeks."

He hated to even pronounce that.

"Phasma really liked Rey," Armitage said thoughtfully.

"Did she?" Kylo couldn't help but smile at that. 

Of course, his blonde friend had loved Rey. They were too much alike, after all.

"Well, she said she could feel your 100% compatibility," Hux smirked.

Kylo rolled his eyes.

"You know I will mate her. Why do you keep insisting on this bullshit with 100% compatibility, for fuck's sake?"

Hux regarded Kylo with a surprised stare.

"Ben, what the fuck?"

"What do you want?!" Rey's absence made Kylo mad, and he couldn't help but hiss at his best friend.

"Okay, okay," Hux tried to calm him down. "Relax, man. I am just worried about you, you know..."

"You are worried about Phasma."

"Now, that's not fair," Armitage smirked, and they both fell silent for a second.

"So what now, Ben?" the redhead asked. "Did she agree to mate you?"

"Not yet," Kylo growled. "But, I am about to persuade her."

"Your birthday is in two months. If you don't mate Rey during her next heat, you won't have another opportunity, and..."

"I fucking know it, Armitage!" Kylo fucking lost it. He didn't want to mate Rey only because he had to. He fucking wanted to make it right! He wanted to spoil the girl, to fucking court her!

He fucking loved her!!!

"I will do it!" he growled at Hux. He wanted so much for his friend to just leave him alone. "You did your part of the job well. All those paparazzi bought it! Those in Italy too! Now, let me do the rest!"

He knew that his words probably sounded too harsh. But he had to get rid of the redhead.

And that was the moment when Rey entered the room, and everything went to hell...

**Now.**

"Ben, you know how Rey is. If you go after her right now, she will kill you with a wrench. Let her cool down a bit, go to her tomorrow. Try to explain everything to her."

"She won't fucking listen!" Kylo exclaimed.

"Then we will tie her to a chair and make her listen," Hux growled.

"If you ever lay a hand on her, I will fucking rip it off, you moron..."

"Come on, Ben, I was kidding," Armitage tried to smile, but failed. "Let's go home. We need to discuss it."

"We had enough discussions!" Kylo growled. "You and your fucking plans! From the very beginning, you acted like you were on a mission to mate me with Rey. I would have done it anyway, but you just had to make sure I would, didn't you?! Asking me all those stupid questions, feeding me the bullshit about the 100% compatibility! I would mate her anyway! I fucking love her! But you just had to make sure, didn't you, you moron?!"

"Ben..."

They were standing on the street, looking at each other. Kylo was panting heavily.

"You don’t get it, you moron..." Hux suddenly whispered. "You don’t fucking get it for real... I thought you were fooling around with me..."

"What the hell are you talking about?..." Kylo grumbled.

"Ben, for fuck's sake! I wasn't lying to you when I spoke about 100% compatibility! I was fucking surprised as hell when I saw your results, but Rey is your fucking soulmate! That was why you couldn't fucking find anyone for years! Because there was no one but her for you, you fucking ass! God, Ben..."

Armitage ran his hand through his hair, and the impact of his words finally fell on Kylo.

_Oh, fuck..._

"She is the fucking one for you..." Hux murmured. "And all this time you doubted that? Fuck, man, have you seen yourself every time Rey enters the room?! Fuck, Ben!"

Kylo closed his eyes. He wanted to fucking die.

He got up at 5 o'clock the following morning, not being able to catch any sleep during the night. He was shaking. It was the first day in a week that Rey hadn’t slept by his side, and Kylo was losing it.

Hux was already in the kitchen, making some breakfast.

"We are not eating," Kylo growled. "We are going to Maz right fucking now."

For the first time in years, the redhead didn't argue. 

Kylo had always liked Maz's shop. Everything here reminded him of Chewie. Kylo used to get along well with his uncle, and if he were being honest with himself, he could admit that he missed him a lot. Now, however, was not the time to think about his father's best friend.

"You fucking stinky piece of junk!" Maz's voice was unexpected, and Kylo turned to the Omega in surprise. The woman was at least three heads lower than him, but somehow she managed to jump and pull on Kylo's ear.

It was as if he were five years old again.

"I tear my ass apart to get that girl to pull her head out of her butt and be with you, and you do something that sends her to the fucking "Resistance" hotel to spend her heat alone! What did you do, you little ass?!"

"Maz, let go," Kylo hissed, trying to get free from the Omega's grip.

"No, boy! You are going to explain yourself. You are going to explain yourself now!"

"It will be easier if my ear is not being ripped off of my head!"

"FINE!"

Maz let him go.

Kylo sighed, rubbing his ear.

"Where is Rey, Maz?" he asked, frowning. "I really need to talk to her. We... We had a misunderstanding."

Then, the words that Maz had told him, hit Kylo.

"You said she went into heat?!"

Maz frowned.

"She did..."

"Which hotel?!"

"I won't tell you."

"Dammit, Maz!"

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"I wouldn't bet against her, Ben," Hux murmured behind Kylo.

Kylo rubbed his temples. He was the only Alpha in the room, and there were two Omegas, one of whom was ready to kick his ass. He sat on a small chair near Maz and started to talk.

"You are a moron."

"I hear this a lot these days," Kylo sighed.

"And it’s true every time."

Kylo smirked bitterly.

"Please, Maz... I need to find her. I need to make it right."

"Oh, look at you... I always knew I could make an Alpha beg... You are always so soft when it comes to your Omegas..."

Kylo frowned, looking at the old woman. Maz looked a bit upset, and the Alpha realized that she remembered Chewie.

"I am sorry he's gone, Maz..." 

"Yes..." Maz sighed. "Yes, me too..."

"I can't lose Rey..."

Maz frowned.

"You'd better make it better, kid, or I will decapitate you," she said, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Hey, Leia," she said, and Kylo looked up at her in surprise. "Your little boy needs help..."

**Rey.**

It was torture. She was in so much pain! But the worst thing was that she already wanted to leave this room and fuck the first Alpha she could find... No... No... Not the first...

Even in her horny, painful haze, Rey craved only one man - Kylo. She could literally feel his hands on her, remembered his every touch, wanted it all desperately. 

Good thing the door to her room was closed.

Rey lay on the floor and cried. She cried so hopelessly, feeling that her life would never be happy. She was all alone. Her ex-boyfriend had betrayed her, her best friend had betrayed her, and the love of her life had been using her for his own gain...

Love of her life...

Somehow, this thought was natural. No matter how heartbroken Rey was, she realized one thing: she had fallen in love for the first time in her life.

Too bad the experience was this painful.

She looked at the tray of food that had appeared from the wall several hours ago. This heat was much worse than any heat that Rey had experienced in her life... She was ready to tear her skin apart because of the pain.

Normally, she would have been exhausted by the evening, and her sexual craving would step back. She would have been able to eat and sleep before the next wave of her heat. But this time... This time Rey felt that she would simply die here, lying on the floor. She'd been awake for twenty hours and was exhausted, but still couldn't eat... Exhaustion didn't help at all this time...

Rey was lying on the floor, and something was terribly off. She felt like she was dying. The world started to turn black...

Suddenly, the door to her room burst open. All Rey managed to do was open her eyes a bit, and the sight above her made her shiver...

_Kylo..._

Every cell of her body started to sing.

_Alpha is here... Alpha is here for you..._

Her mind, however, was telling Rey completely different things. She wanted to send him away, but Rey wasn't even sure that she wasn't hallucinating... After all, no one could open the door to the room until the end of Rey's heat.

He wasn't real... He couldn't be...

Suddenly, two large hands lifted Rey from the floor. The door to the room was closed again, but Rey suddenly realized that the touch on her skin was real... The places Kylo touched hurt less, and Rey's eyes opened in a flash.

"Sunshine..." Kylo murmured, his eyes open wide in terror. "My God, love..."

Love? Did he call her love? Rey wasn't sure she heard that correctly.

Suddenly, Kylo was naked. Rey had been naked since her heat started, but he got undressed too and was now spreading her legs, placing himself between them.

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered. "You need it now, Rey. I am so, so sorry..."

He entered her, and Rey met him, pushing her hips into his groin.

_Yes... Yes! YES!!!_

That... That was what she needed. As soon as Kylo's cock was inside, the pain stopped. It was so fucking glorious not to be in pain!

"Yes..." she whispered. "Please, Kylo... Please..."

She didn't make any sense, but Kylo understood her just fine. He started to move inside her, his every thrust making Rey cry in joy.

"Sunshine," he whispered. "Love..."

Suddenly, he stopped.

Rey tried to move, but Kylo held her still.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she whispered. 

"Rey, you need to eat and drink now..."

"NOW?!"

"Yes... You were lying on the floor, fainting. Now it is better because I am inside you. But you need to eat, or you'll faint when I knot you..."

His words didn't make any sense to her, but Rey watched as Kylo reached for the bottle of water on the tray by the wall and opened it. He didn't pull out of her, bringing the bottle to her lips.

"Drink, sunshine... You need to drink."

Rey opened her mouth. Never in her life had water tasted so good...

"Rey, I am so sorry you had to go through this... I'm so sorry, love..."

He fed her, and Rey ate, licking Kylo's fingers. He moaned under the touch of her tongue, and Rey couldn't help but enjoy it. Her biology made her want Kylo despite everything that had happened between them. And Rey couldn't resist it right now.

"Fuck me..." she whispered. "I need your knot, Alpha..."

Kylo growled almost deafeningly, starting to move inside her. Rey was delirious.

"I want you to take me from behind," she murmured, meeting his thrust. "Fuck me from behind."

They hadn't discussed their preferences, and Rey had always been afraid to ask for what she wanted in sex. Her heat, however, made her bold. And if she couldn't send Kylo to hell now, she at least could enjoy it.

And Rey liked rough sex. She wanted to be fucked from behind. She'd dreamt about someone pulling her hair in the process.

Finn had always been too Beta for it... She never was satisfied with him. Now, when Kylo's giant cock was practically tearing her apart, Rey wanted it all. She wanted to be filled to the brim. She wanted his cock inside her up to the hilt.

Kylo heard her. Growling, he turned Rey on the bed.

"Hold onto the headboard," he groaned.

Rey did precisely that, arching her back, exposing her cunt to the Alpha.

"Fucking take me," she hissed.

Kylo didn't need to be asked twice. He pistoned into her from behind, hitting her womb. Rey knew that she would be able to feel his cock by her belly button if she put her hand on her stomach. She didn't. She had to hold tightly because Kylo was thrusting inside her very hard.

"You are fucking delicious, baby," he growled, and through her haze, Rey realized that he was going into a rut.

"Harder!" she cried.

Kylo pulled her hair. He fucking pulled her hair, thrusting into her, and Rey got lost in the sensation.

"Dirty little Omega..." Kylo murmured.

He squeezed her ass, leaving bruises, and Rey pushed her butt into his palms.

"HARDER!!!"

His cock was thick even without the knot. But now, when it swelled on the base of his member, Rey could barely contain it. Kylo leaned towards her, rubbing her clit fiercely and burying his head in the crook of Rey's neck. He wrapped around her like a blanket. She was so small in comparison to him. Rey was delirious, and the scent coming from Kylo's neck was intoxicating.

She couldn't think straight...

"Mate me..." she whispered. "Mate me, Alpha! Make me yours!"

"Oh, FUCK!!!" Kylo's movements became erratic, and Rey felt his cock become so big that it could barely fit inside her. "You want me to make you mine, Omega? TELL ME!"

"YES!!! YES!!!! YES!!!"

"FUCK!!!" 

They climaxed in unison, and Rey expected the bite to come, but instead of that, Kylo's large palm covered her gland, and his teeth sink into it, never touching Rey's skin.

She knew it hurt. She realized that he hadn't mated her... A sting of pain hit Rey, but she wasn't able to linger on it, because she was already falling asleep.

"I fucking hate you," she whispered, feeling hurt penetrating Kylo's scent afterward. "How fucking dare you?"

He was lying behind her, his knot making it impossible for them to part. Kylo held her closer, and suddenly Rey felt something hot and liquid drop on her neck.

She gasped.

"What are you..."

She turned her head to him, watching tears falling down Kylo cheek.

"I'll tell you everything, sweetheart," Kylo whispered. "I'll tell you everything, and then you'll be able to decide what to do with me... But now... Now you need to sleep, love... You need to rest."

Rey melted under his touch, lulled to sleep by Kylo's voice calling her love.

If only it were true...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	13. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, guys, for your kind words, comments and kudos!
> 
> I thank my darling beta [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/works) and my dear ZiaLisa for their help and kindness!
> 
> Only three chapters to go after this! We are almost there!
> 
> Enjoy!

** **

**Chapter 13.**

**Soulmates.**

**Almost fifteen years ago.**

"Kylo, my boy! Come on in, come on in!" Snoke exclaimed, beaming at Kylo.

Ben was still getting used to his new name.

Kylo Ren...

He loved it far more than Ben Solo. Somehow, it sounded more powerful. However, in his own head, he was still Ben... And that made the Alpha mad sometimes.

"Mr. Snoke," he shook the man's hand.

Andrew Snoke was Kylo's role model. The man was a successful businessman, but even more important, he believed in the younger Alpha. Unlike his parents...

It was Snoke's idea that Ben changed his name.

_Forget about the past. Kill it if you need to... _Snoke had said it once, and that had become Kylo's motto. And it was Hux's problem if the redhead thought it was stupid.

Armitage didn't like Snoke. The Omega thought that the older man wasn't honest with Ben and that he wanted something from him. It was a stupid thought, really. What could someone like Snoke want from someone like Kylo? Yes, the younger Alpha had good ideas, but he would never be able to make them work without Andrew Snoke. The older man was like a father to Kylo. A father he had always wanted to have.

Kylo sat in front of the older Alpha, and the man looked intently at him.

"So, Kylo... How are you doing?" he asked.

"I was working on the new ideas for 'The First Order Service’, sir," Kylo nodded his head. "The project is developing fast. Who knew that in just five months, we would cover all the continents in the world? They even have access to it on the bases in Antarctica! People are giving the blood samples willingly, and..."

"Yes, yes, I know..." Snoke waved Kylo off, and the younger Alpha closed his mouth. "I always make my projects work, Kylo..."

Kylo bowed his head respectfully. Snoke was the epitome of an Alpha. Kylo's blood markers showed that he was too, but he felt like nothing when he was near his mentor. Of course, his Master knew everything about "The First Order Service". He made it work. Kylo was glad to deliver his ideas to help the project develop. In exchange for them, Snoke even gave him the honor of becoming a part of the Boar of Directors. Just a small part, of course. But Kylo was happy about it.

"I am worried, though," Snoke sighed.

"About what?" the younger Alpha asked, concerned. "What is the problem?"

"You."

Kylo gulped. Snoke's words made him shiver. He looked up at the man.

What had he done wrong again? Kylo closed his eyes, trying to pull himself together. Was it still the same old story? His parents used to see him as a problem. Always... If Snoke agreed with them, maybe there was no hope for Kylo, after all.

"Boy," Snoke called, and Kylo opened his eyes. He was an Alpha, but he felt ready to cry now.

"What did I do?" he murmured.

"Oh, nothing, Kylo... Nothing _yet_..."

Kylo looked at the man inquiringly.

"Did you find any highly-compatible matches?" the older Alpa asked.

"Not yet," Kylo frowned, trying to figure out why Snoke was asking him this.

Kylo's situation was unique. He had been first to give his blood to the system, but no one had been found for him yet.

_Maybe that's just my destiny... _Kylo thought. _Perhaps I am meant to be alone..._

"I am very proud of you, Kylo," Snoke suddenly said, and the younger Alpha looked at him in surprise. "You have so much raw, untamed Alpha power in you... You are the apprentice any Master could only wish for..."

Kylo's heart warmed at that. So, Snoke wasn't mad at him?

"However, we need to protect our project..."

"What do you mean?"

"Kylo, you are an unmated Alpha, my boy," Snoke smiled. "And an unmated Alpha is always a risk..."

Kylo frowned. Snoke was unmated too. However, he was one of a kind. The man had told Kylo many times that he learned to live without Omegas. That Omegas were a burden... Kylo agreed with him. He’d never liked the designation too much. Never understood what was the deal with them. Some of them were pretty, of course... But it was more about the women themselves than about their designation. Kylo looked at Snoke. He still couldn't understand how he was a risk...

"My boy... Now you are fine... But you are only twenty... And your ruts can be drastic... Who knows what you can do, going into one? I’ve seen unmated Alphas do destructive things. Who knows when you will come to me, demanding to give your patents back? I can't risk it..."

"I would never do that, Mr. Snoke!" Kylo contradicted eagerly.

"Our biology is sometimes stronger than us," Snoke raised his arm in a stopping gesture. "I can't work with you like that, my boy."

Kylo's blood went cold.

"What... What do you mean?" he murmured.

"Oh, my boy... We either need to find a solution to the current situation, or the consequences will be... drastic..."

Kylo's heart was beating very fast.

"What... What do you want me to do, Mr. Snoke?" he asked, gulping.

"I want you to mate, Kylo."

Kylo had to pull himself together not to keep looking at Snoke, his mouth agape.

"But... I haven't found any potential mates yet," he murmured.

"Oh, I know, I know," Snoke waved him off. "But I am sure you will find them... The expansion plan will be completed in fifteen years. I mean, we will make it faster, of course, but in fifteen years 'The First Order Service' will be the most wide-spread network on Earth... I want you to mate someone before that..."

Kylo relaxed. Fifteen years was a very long time... Fifteen years ago, he was only five, for God's sake!

"Oh, of course, Mr. Snoke," he almost laughed happily. "I think I will find someone before that, and..."

"That's not all!" Snoke hissed, and Kylo remembered himself. Snoke didn't like to be interrupted, and the younger Alpha bit his tongue. "Fifteen years is a long time... And I want us to make a deal, my boy. As long as I am your main investor and supporter, I want you to give me the right to use your ideas... All your patents will be mine until you mate or until these fifteen years are over."

Kylo didn't even have to think twice. It was nothing. Snoke used all his ideas anyway, and there was no way Kylo would want to leave his Master. And if his patents would make Snoke happier, Kylo was glad to give him all the rights to use them.

"Of course," Kylo nodded.

"Moreover," Snoke went on. "If you don't mate in fifteen years, I want you to be married anyway..."

Kylo's eyes opened wide.

"But..." he tried.

"Oh, you'll mate someone eventually, I am sure. I only do it to lower the risks, my boy," Snoke assured him. "I don't want you to put our project under risk if you are a fifteen years older Alpha and still unmated... You'll need to have a wife... Wives tend to make Alphas... calmer..."

Kylo frowned. Snoke didn’t have a wife, not even an Alpha... But, once again, the young man knew that his Master was one of a kind... He was right. Kylo couldn't risk his biology putting their plan in danger. But still...

"But... Who do you want me to marry?" he murmured, confused.

"Oh, I have a great option for you, my boy..." Snoke smiled pleasantly.

**Now.**

"OH, GOD!!!" Rey cried out, climaxing on Kylo's cock. He was holding her tightly as her body was convulsing in his arms.

It was the third day of her heat. She was still hot, but unlike the first two days, they were finally able to talk... Well... If you could call Kylo trying to tell Rey his story and her not saying a word back to him talking... In between the waves of her heat, Kylo tried his best to let Rey understand... He wasn't sure he would be able to do it.

They were sitting on the bed, Rey looking at the plate Kylo had prepared for her.

"So you just let him rule your life?"

It was the first time Rey had spoken to him in three days. He still remembered the Omega's last words to him once he burst into the room. He looked up at her. No matter what, Kylo had made a promise to himself. He would never lie to Rey ever again.

"Yes, sunshine... Yes, I did..."

**Ten years ago.**

"So, remind me, Ben, how is it you agreed to marry someone you've never met?" Hux raised his brow at him, making Kylo growl.

So many things had changed in the past five years.

As soon as Kylo signed the papers with Snoke, something strange happened. Snoke wasn't Kylo's considerate father figure that he used to be. Instead of that, the man became a demanding tyrant who was often in a terrible mood.

However, the older man was still someone who saw something in Kylo... And Kylo still couldn't stop trusting him.

"He just wants the best for the company... and me..." Kylo murmured.

"Oh, really, Ben... Are you sure?"

The Alpha ignored his friend's question. Hux still thought that signing that paper with Snoke was Kylo's biggest mistake ever. Kylo tried not to think about it. He still tried to persuade himself that the man wanted the best for him... However, sometimes, in his lowest moments, Kylo started to think that maybe Hux was right...

"How come she's never found her highly-compatible mate?" Armitage wondered.

"Dunno," Kylo shrugged. "Maybe she is cursed like me..."

Kylo's highly compatible Omega hadn't been found yet... This was nonsense, really... But it was just Kylo's life.

"You know," he took a cup of coffee from Armitage's hand. "Maybe, that's for the best. There must not be an Omega for me. Maybe this Phasma is hot and sexy, and smart, and our marriage will be... a fruitful partnership."

Hux huffed.

"You are a loner, Solo... Who are you trying to trick?"

"You are still with me, no?"

"That's because I can't let you die... You are like my giant pet..."

"Fuck you!"

"I love you too, Ben," Armitage smirked.

Kylo rolled his eyes and left the apartment, heading to the date with his possible future wife.

"You are a funny man, Kylo," Phasma smirked at him.

He smirked back. The woman was an Alpha, so he could let her tease him like that. Calling him "funny"... 

Phasma had spent seven years working for one of Snoke's companies in France. She and Kylo were very much alike. Both Alphas, but Phasma was somehow subtle for her designation. Kylo liked her. But...

"I think you know this is not going to work," Phasma leaned back in her chair, and Kylo looked up at her. "My uncle played a trick with you, didn't he?"

Kylo frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Can we be honest with each other?" she asked, and Kylo realized that yes, yes, they could. He nodded.

"You signed the nondisclosure agreement, didn't you? After you signed the contract with him?"

Kylo looked around, concerned.

"Don't say anything," Phasma put her hand on his. There was nothing sensual or sexual in the gesture... It was surprisingly... supportive... "I know you did. And you would be a fool to admit it now... After all, I could be my uncle's spy..."

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" Kylo raised his brow. 

"I'm not," Phasma shrugged. "And you know it... You haven't told anyone about your deal with Snoke, after all..."

"How do you know?"

Phasma smirked.

"I'll tell you my story, Kylo," she sighed. "I signed the NDA too, but... I think that I can trust you. And you'll probably see that you can trust me too after I finish."

Kylo leaned closer.

"I was a little girl when my parents died," Phasma sighed. "And Andrew Snoke, my father's brother, was the only relative I had left... I must say, Snoke never wanted children. He and my father were never close... The only thing we had in common was our surname... But... Snoke is who he is because he always uses everything for his own gain... I was smart, and I studied hard... Always. And I started working for one of his research teams even before I entered University. I was seventeen back then, and the first paper he made me sign was the agreement that while I work for him, all my inventions and ideas would belong to his company... To him... All my patents belong to him now, and I can't have them back, Kylo..."

Kylo frowned. This was not something he could imagine his Master doing. However, Phasma seemed sincere.

"Then, he sent me to work in France... And he made me sign another paper. I didn't want to, but I depended on him financially, and he promised me that if I didn't sign the paper, he would turn my life into nothing... Snoke forbade me to mate an Omega... Or to get married. Well, dating Omegas wasn't something he really cared about, so I managed to do it, after all... I could have my fun and spend my ruts with them... And I met several good men... But when they wanted more, I had to turn them down. My uncle kept track of them... I couldn't make them risk everything for me. And then... Then you invented 'The First Order Service'... And Snoke canceled all my previous contracts, making me sign another one..."

Kylo couldn't believe his ears. He knew what was to come...

"Have you ever asked him how I agreed?" Phasma asked, smirking.

_"Is Phasma okay with this?" Kylo raised his brow in surprise, looking at his Master. "I mean... I heard she’s a beautiful woman... Doesn't she want to marry... Someone she loves?"_

_"My niece is smart, Kylo," Snoke frowned. "She knows that what we do here is the most important thing... She never disappoints me. She wants a stable partner as a husband, not a fling she met in a bar who smells good for one night... As I said, she never disappoints me."_

_‘And you do’... That was what Kylo heard in Snoke's words..._

"‘Never disappoints him’ my ass," Phasma smirked. "I am the epitome of disappointment... And I had no other choice but to sign that contract... And our future marriage contract as well."

The marriage contract that Phasma mentioned was something that had made Hux growl in frustration as soon as he read the paper. Kylo had signed it without Armitage, pushed by Snoke, who didn't look satisfied with him. It was only at home when he noticed that in case Kylo married Phasma and then divorced her, everything he owed would become her property... Hence, the capital of "The First Order", he now realized. Because all of the patents that belonged to Phasma, belonged to Snoke as long as she worked for him.

"Can't you get fired now... I could pay you back?" he whispered.

"Oh, I could... But then I'd have to pay... A lot..."

When Phasma voiced the amount of money her freedom would cost, Kylo gulped nervously.

"So... What do you lose if you don't marry me?" Phasma smirked, noticing his reaction.

"Everything," Kylo murmured hoarsely. "Everything I..."

"Oh, for fuck's sake..." Phasma murmured. "How could you be this stupid, Kylo?"

He looked up at her, dumbfounded.

"But..." he still couldn't believe his ears. "But why did he do it?" Snoke was the one who helped Kylo become himself. And he had already been powerful when it happened. Why then...

"Kylo, Snoke's companies are successful... But none is as successful as 'The First Order Service'. My uncle knew that it would be like that. Now, without 'The First Order Service", he will be nothing... His stock prices will fall... And he will be bankrupt. And you created 'The First Order Service'," Phasma smirked.

"I didn't..."

"Oh, Kylo... You did..."

Kylo tried his best to come up with something to contradict the blonde, but he couldn't. The realization was enlightening and too hard to handle. How could he not have noticed that? That Snoke had used him? That he only pretended to care? Kylo had felt so lonely. And there was Snoke... A man who was ready to invest in a young Alpha's projects and help him work on them... For his own gain.

"I can't leave, not really..." Phasma sighed. "I will be broke and in debt... And, knowing my uncle, he will make sure I go to jail for my debts...," the tall woman sighed. "The only thing I don't get," she finally shrugged. "Is how you managed to make my uncle sign the NDA..."

"It was Hux..." Kylo murmured.

"Hux?"

"Armitage Hux... My PA and best friend... He read through the contract and noticed that Snoke didn't have to keep his mouth shut while I did... I asked Snoke about it, and Armitage was in the room with me. He... He was much tougher than I was, and for a second I was afraid that Snoke would decide to get rid of me, but..."

Kylo gulped.

"God... How did I not notice it back then?!"

"Didn't notice what?"

"Snoke was afraid that I wouldn't sign... That's why he agreed so quickly to add that NDA part for himself... I thought it was because he respected me..."

"Oh, darling... You are so screwed..."

"And then... Then he made Hux go and made me sign the marriage contract... I was so distressed that I didn't even read the fine print..."

They sat in silence for several minutes. A part of Kylo still refused to believe what he had just heard.

"Okay then!" he suddenly exclaimed, grasping at straws. "But I could mate someone! Fifteen years is a long time."

"No, Kylo, you couldn't..."

Kylo looked up at the blonde, frowning.

"I must admit, I was curious about you... So back in France, I looked at your blood test results. Your blood markers are... unique, to say the least... And the coverage of 'the First Order Service' is... vast. You can't have many highly-compatible Omegas. Maybe you have one or two... And when Snoke made you sign the paper, he already knew that your Omegas either lived somewhere in the depths of third-world-countries or they were already dead. They can't be much younger than you, after all. That's how our high compatibility works... So, you would have found your potential mates back before you signed the papers with my uncle already, had there been any... I'm sorry, darling... But I think that we are doomed to be together..."

"Why make me wait for fifteen years then?!" Kylo couldn't process all of this.

"Oh, darling... Can't you see?"

"Not really," he really couldn't.

"My uncle had a marketing plan," Phasma shrugged. "Truth be told, it worked even better than he had expected... But who do you think believes in love more in this world? Men or women?"

"Women..." Kylo whispered, the realization starting to dawn on him.

"Exactly!" the blonde woman clapped her hands. "In the very beginning, Snoke used your image to attract women... Just imagine. You are a young, handsome Alpha who is still single and obviously can't find his Omega... Can you imagine how attractive that was? Then, men noticed that 'The First Order Service' was far better than any dating app... They started to join too... Truth be told, my uncle miscalculated a bit..."

Kylo looked at the woman inquiringly.

"Snoke was never satisfied with 'a little' or 'enough'... He always wanted everything... And he wanted to dominate the world... Having you as a bait, he was planning to reach the current level of coverage in fifteen years... But you are a snack, Kylo, and a rich one at that... So he reached his target in..."

"Nine years," Kylo whispered.

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, Kylo felt so lonely that he was ready to scream... The whole world wanted him, and yet... He was all alone... His parents didn't love him, and neither did his uncle. And now, it turned out that there wasn't even a highly-compatible Omega for him. 

That was the day when Kylo's life changed. Together, he and Phasma exited the restaurant and headed to the parking lot, where Hux was supposed to meet them and drive home.

"You know," Phasma smirked at him when they were approaching the car. "I have no right to measure my compatibility with anyone. It is also in my contract. And I can't use the service as well... But when I did measure my compatibility with Omegas I met in France, in secret, of course, I must say, the highest compatibility rate I had was 89%... Maybe I wasn't lucky enough... But maybe... Maybe I am a bit like you. There is no one very compatible. You and I can be good friends, at least. Maybe we can make it work... Somehow..."

Kylo managed to smile. She was nice, this woman. The more he looked at Phasma the more he realized that he couldn't love her as a woman... But the blonde was right... They could at least be friends.

"Maybe," he nodded.

And that was the moment Hux neared them to open the door for Phasma.

"Armitage, I want to present..." Kylo started but froze mid-word.

Armitage had never closed the door. He and Phasma were looking at each other, their mouths agape and their nostrils flared... 

"You are not going to marry her," Armitage growled malevolently at Kylo, not averting his gaze from the blonde. "This Alpha is mine!"

**Now.**

"Since then, Armitage had been trying to find mating matches for me... He was looking for Omegas, but... You remember how we met..."

Rey frowned at him. He could feel that another wave of her heat was just around the corner.

"So, you are saying," Rey hissed. "That if you don't mate me, you'll lose everything, and Phasma will lose everything too?"

"Well," Kylo rubbed the back of his neck. "Phasma would lose everything anyway, but had I mated you, I would have enough money to at least buy her off from Snoke..."

"And now?"

"And now, I will buy her off, but with all the money I will lose, I will be broke... And out of the field... My apartment and almost all my property will go to Snoke too..."

"Did you agree to that too?!"

"I did... I trusted him... And I thought... I thought it was a motivation... Hux told me I was a moron, but I didn't want to disappoint Snoke. I never thought he would take it for real. Before I realized that he would."

The silence was deafening. They both drowned in it, feeling the fatigue of the situation sinking in on them. And then... Then it began again...

"Kylo..." Rey whispered.

She needed him...

He was thrusting into her like there was no tomorrow... And there was no tomorrow for him because, Kylo had realized that no matter what, Rey would not forgive him. She was delirious now, her hormones turning her into a fierce lusty animal, and the Alpha was ready to worship the ground that she walked on...

"Mate me..." she whispered again, and despite his swelling knot, Kylo was ready to cry.

It had been hard enough to resist the first time she asked. Now, however... Now it was torture.

Kylo growled, biting his hand again, the pain so strong that he felt his eyes watering. How easy it would be to mate her now... She'd asked, after all... However, Kylo couldn't do it to her...

"No, sweetheart..." he whispered, kissing the newfound tears off of Rey's face. "I will make this heat easier for you... But I won't mate you..."

"Why?" she sobbed, coming back to her senses. "Won't it make everything easier _for you_?"

"It will," Kylo smiled tenderly, pulling Rey closer. "But I can't do this to you... I know you will hate me afterward, and I..."

He stammered over his words.

"You what?" she murmured, still crying.

"I love you, Rey... More than anything... And I can't believe I didn't trust Hux when he said that you were my soulmate..."

Rey gasped in his arms.

"You are, Rey... And I would never use you like that. I love you, sunshine. I fucking love you so much..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And let me know what you think!


	14. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Thank you so much for your comments! HEA is just around the corner, but our kids have to figure a lot of things out before we are finished.
> 
> I thank my darling beta [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/works) and my darling ZiaLisa for their help and support!

** **

**Chapter 14.**

**Time.**

Rey wasn't sure she was breathing... Had she heard him correctly? Kylo's tears were falling down his cheeks. They'd had sex in the normal missionary position, so now Rey could see the Alpha's face clearly.

She was already dozing off after her climax, but she could still muster a whisper.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?" she sobbed. "Why didn't you, for fuck's sake?!"

"Tell you what?" he whispered, trying to wipe the tears from her face, trying to kiss them all away.

"About that fucking contract?! I wouldn't tell anyone!"

Kylo took a deep breath. He placed her on the bed more comfortably, trying not to disturb her cunt that was joined with his knot at the moment.

"Rey... Do you remember how we met?" he asked bitterly. "I was a moron, and you used to remind me of that every fucking day... And then... Then it was all so sudden. At first, I thought that we were just compatible and that I finally found someone who was... appropriate..."

Rey huffed at the word.

"I know it's stupid, sunshine. I'm not trying to say I was right."

"You are an asshole," she hissed.

"Yes, I am..."

It was hard to keep insulting him. Kylo was ready to take everything from her.

"And then," he went on, closing his eyes, and Rey could almost feel him suffering. "And then you were everywhere... In my apartment, in my bed, climaxing around my knot, comforting me when I was at my lowest... And I realized that I couldn't let you go... And that I also couldn't let you know about the contract because... God, Rey... Would you have fucking believed me?!"

"You should have at least been honest with me!" she exclaimed, crying again.

"I know," Kylo sighed. "I know, love... And you are right... That is why I won't mate you. I can't do that to you, even if it is my last chance to have you.”

Rey wanted to say something. She wanted to argue... Not because she wished for Kylo to mate her now. No, she didn't want that... But Kylo had told her that he loved her... And oh, how she'd wanted to hear that. Now, however, she was mad at him, and she wanted to hurt him because of that.

Just because she was so hurt right now that she was ready to do anything to piss this fucking Alpha off... For all his lies. For every hope that she’d had for him, but most importantly, for the fact that she loved him too... And she couldn't help it.

It was the fifth day of her heat. Rey could be awake longer now, but she wouldn’t speak to Kylo. He tolerated everything, providing the Omega with everything she might have needed - feeding her, and keeping her hydrated, fucking her senseless, making Rey see stars. She hated Kylo for how tender he was with her. The Alpha was rough when she wanted him to be rough. Rey didn't even need to ask him for it. Kylo pulled her hair, and fucked her doggy-style, he ate her out and let her swallow his cock when she claimed it. She couldn't imagine loving sucking somebody's dick so much, and yet, here she was - gagging on Kylo's shaft, getting drenched at the sight of him growling and spilling his cum inside her mouth.

"Don't you dare swallow it," Kylo groaned when Rey was about to gulp. There was so much cum in her mouth that she had to breathe through her nose. "Fucking show me!" Kylo roared, and Rey opened her mouth, showing him the bitter liquid in it.

"Good girl," Kylo praised, and Rey almost came undone. "My dirty little girl. Swallow now!"

She'd never done this before... And had she not hated this Alpha so much right now, she would have spent her life sucking him in.

"What are you going to do after this is finished?" she murmured, not looking at Kylo at the end of day five.

The end of her heat was just around the corner. Rey probably had one more wave ahead, and then that was it... 

"What do you mean?"

Kylo had been awake every time Rey woke up. He always looked at her intently but never said a word. He was sitting in a chair by the window when Rey spoke to him. Kylo wasn’t expecting this, so when she talked to him, he looked surprised for a second.

"What are you going to do about your contract?" Rey murmured.

Kylo sighed, rubbing his eyes. Rey wasn't sure he had slept at all, and that made her worried.

_Your Alpha is not well... Your Alpha is upset... Soothe your Alpha! _Rey's inner voice had never been this annoying.

_Shut up! _She cursed inwardly.

"I am going to refuse to marry Phasma," Kylo shrugged. "And then I am going to lose all my money, buying her out from Snoke... And then I'll have to start again. Maybe I'll teach... Or maybe I'll swallow my pride and beg for support at my mother's door," he smirked bitterly. "She wanted me back. Maybe I can make it work... I don't know, sweetheart, I don't care."

Rey wanted to hiss at him, to tell Kylo that she wasn't his sweetheart... But somehow, he looked so shattered that she couldn't.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Why what?"

"Why don't you care?”

"Because the only fucking thing I care about is getting you back!" Kylo looked up at her, and Rey saw all the sorrow in his eyes. She was so fucking mad at him, but she couldn't ignore it. It hurt to see him in pain.

She lowered her eyes. Rey could feel the last wave of her heat approaching. Somehow, this all wasn't right. She was hurt, but she could see Kylo was hurt too. She didn't want him, and yet, she wanted him badly. Everything was such a terrible mess!

"Mate me..." she murmured.

"What?" Kylo looked like he had misheard something.

"I said, mate me," Rey repeated, louder this time.

"No."

It had been so long since Kylo had used this voice around her. Rey suddenly realized that she'd heard him speak like that when he was angry, but that he had never used this voice on her... until now.

"You said that you would be bankrupt. And that contract will not only ruin you. It will also make Phasma and Hux's lives harder. I don't want that."

"Rey..."

"I said, mate me!"

"I fucking can't!" Kylo exclaimed, rising from his chair. "It is not just a bite, Rey! It will fucking bind you to me forever!!! And you'll hate me every day if I do that! I won't have a chance to win you back!"

"Who said you have a chance now?" Rey raised her brow at Kylo and saw his face cringe for a second. That made her empty...

"Maybe I don't," he shrugged. "But I at least have hope now... And I won't have it if I mate you... I can't do that to you. I love you too much for that. I am an Alpha. I will figure it out."

"Kylo."

"I said no," his voice made Rey shut up this time. She was ready to cry. "I can't live in a world where I have no chance to win you back, Rey... You can leave me behind, you can walk away, but I will keep trying... And I can't live my life, knowing I have made your life miserable..."

"I won't mate another Alpha, anyway," Rey hissed. "I am good on my own."

Rey closed her eyes. She saw Kylo's face. She was still angry and mad at him, but somehow his refusal hurt even worse. Rey realized that Kylo wanted to make it better, but, oh God, was she mad at him for it.

Rey looked up at the Alpha again, only noticing him watching her intently. Kylo lowered himself on the bed by her side. He cupped her cheek, and Rey wasn't able to pull back.

"No, Rey," he repeated, softly this time. "Don't get me wrong, sunshine, I want to mate you with all my heart, and I love you, sweetheart. But I won't do this to you..."

She was about to say something when another wave of lust hit her.

"Kylo..." she whispered.

"I've got you," he was inside her in a flash. "I've got you, love..."

"FUCK, HARDER, KYLO!!!" Rey was about to have her last orgasm of this heat when a sudden thought hit Rey. She looked at Kylo's sweaty face. The Alpha was leaning over her, his weight on his palms, as he was thrusting into her fiercely.

"Love..." he murmured, his eyes closing.

Rey wasn't even thinking twice. Her climax was approaching fast, and she hit Kylo's arms, making him fall over her, his head burying in the crook of her neck. Rey was acting quickly. As hard as she could, she steadied Kylo, who couldn't stop thrusting now, not letting him move his arms.

"Mate me..." she growled into the Alpha's ear.

"Rey..." his voice was desperate. Kylo tried to cover her neck with his palm again, but Rey didn't let him.

"Mate me!!!"

With a feral growl, Kylo sunk his fangs into the tender flesh of the Omega's neck.

Rey cried out like a banshee. She had never experienced an orgasm of this intensity. Kylo was everywhere - around her and inside her, his knot pulsating in her cunt. He was sucking on her neck, and the waves of Rey's orgasm were washing over her time after time.

She could feel it - that bond that connected them... They weren't separate persons anymore. They were united as one... Rey felt tears running down her cheeks.

"I love you..." Kylo was licking the wound on her neck. "I love you... I love you!"

Rey closed her eyes. Oh, how much she wanted to say it back. She felt it... But Kylo had hurt her very badly, and her pride just wouldn’t let her.

Kylo felt her tense. He pulled back a little, frowning at her. 

"Rey... What's going on?"

"This..." Rey murmured. "This doesn't mean anything..."

She could see his face getting pale.

"What do you mean?" he whispered.

She was so shocked by the hurt she could see on his face that her heart shattered into pieces. Nevertheless, Rey took a deep breath and kept silent.

"What do you mean?" Kylo repeated, more sternly this time.

"I will help you get out of your contract with Snoke, but then... Then I need time, Kylo... I don't think I will want to see you for some time..."

She could feel the Alpha's heart skipping a beat in his chest. And then... Then something happened that made Rey's heart stop.

Kylo's face became distant. As if he wasn't the man Rey knew. His face was cold now, and his voice was icy.

"Will you be back?" he asked.

Rey closed her eyes.

"I don't know..."

Kylo huffed and closed his eyes too. Up until his knot softened, they remained speechless, and then he pulled out of her and rose from the bed.

Rey watched the Alpha running his hand through his hair. Everything changed, she realized. It was like Rey could almost feel his emotions. Somehow, Rey knew that Kylo was devastated. And that shattered her.

"Why on Earth did you do it, Rey?" his voice was cold as Kylo turned to the Omega, and she gulped, feeling her eyes watering. "Don't you know that this..." Kylo pointed at the mating mark on Rey's neck. "Is something lifelong?! For both of us!!!"

Rey gasped. Kylo looked so hurt, and suddenly it hit her... It was lifelong for him too... What if Kylo didn't want to mate her if she wasn't with him afterward? What if he was trapped now because of her?

This thought hurt badly. Rey looked up at Kylo, not able to say a word.

"Dammit, Rey... I told you, I don't want to bind you to me! Why..."

"Because I didn't want Snoke to have you!" Rey exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks. 

She was exhausted. It was always like this. Before her heat was over, she would sleep for around ten hours. She was dozing off already.

The last thing she saw before falling asleep was Kylo, standing by the hotel room's window... crying.

Rey woke up alone, feeling well-rested. She'd never felt like this after her heats before. Her heats had always been torture, but this time... This time, she felt terrific.

Rey looked around, trying to see if Kylo was still here, but the room was empty. She rose from the bed and went to the bathroom — still, no one.

Rey froze, realizing what had happened. Kylo had left without saying a word... And Rey had no idea if it was because he wasn't so sure if he wanted to mate her or because she asked him for some time alone.

His absence hurt, however. And Rey wasn't sure what to do about it.

She gathered her stuff and left the room. At the reception desk, she gave back the key-card to the Receptionist. The Beta looked at Rey's data on the computer screen as his face became pale.

"Miss... Niima... Could you please wait for a minute?" the man babbled, and Rey barely understood what he'd said.

"Sure," she shrugged, still consumed by her thoughts.

"Would you please wait in our waiting room? I could bring you some coffee and cookies... Or maybe something stronger? What would you like?"

Rey raised her brow at the man.

"I'm fine, thank you... Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no! Not at all!" the Receptionist hurried to assure her. "Not at all, Miss Niima. Would you please wait right... there? Would you follow me, please?"

The man opened the door to the right from the reception desk for her, and Rey entered, still wondering what was going on.

"He'll be here in a second," the Receptionist promised and vanished.

"Who will be here?!" Rey tried to ask, but the man was already gone.

_Weird..._

It wasn't long before an old man entered the room. He had a grey beard, and his hair was grey too, and Rey looked at him in surprise. She knew his face.

"Miss Niima," Luke Skywalker greeted her, shaking Rey's hand. "It's so nice to meet you..."

Rey was at a loss for words. This man had been one of her role models for years.

"Mr. Skywalker!" she exclaimed. "It's... It's such an honor to meet you!"

Luke looked at her in surprise.

"The pleasure is all mine," he finally chuckled, taking a place across the table from Rey.

Rey looked at the man inquiringly. Why was he here at all?!

"Miss Niima," Luke bowed his head before looking back up at her. "I'll get straight to the point... I will totally understand if you press charges against the hotel..."

"Charges?!" Rey was surprised, to say the least.

"My nephew... Well, let's say, he told me something I couldn't ignore, so I let him into your room... And you have every right to sue us...'

Suddenly, it hit Rey.

"Oh..." she murmured.

"Yes... ‘Oh’, indeed..." Luke smirked. "And as long as you were mated and then left alone, I will do everything possible to cover your every need in the future. My nephew may think otherwise, but you are part of the family now, so whatever you need..."

"What are you talking about?" Rey interrupted the man.

"Well, didn't my nephew leave this morning?" Luke wondered. "He told me to send the bill for the room to him, and I will do it, but he mated you and left, and I..."

"It's not his fault!" Rey exclaimed, and it felt like everything stopped.

Rey remembered what Kylo had told her about his family. And, of course, they assumed the worst about him...

"What?" Luke didn't seem to understand her.

"I made him leave," Rey stated.

"Oh..."

Luke was watching her, and Rey felt as if she were under a microscope. They spent several minutes in silence.

"Rey... Are you going to press charges or not?" Luke asked, and Rey wasn't sure when they'd gotten to first name basis.

"I won't..." Rey murmured through gritted teeth.

Luke sighed in relief and then looked at her again. Rey didn't know what it was about this man, but she couldn't move under his gaze. He was an Omega, but he seemed so compelling.

"Then, my girl," Luke suddenly said. "I will tell you the following: whatever happened between you and Kylo, please, know that you can always count on our family..."

Luke handed Rey a business card, and Rey froze, looking at it.

"Rey..." Luke called, and she looked up at him. "I know that you probably need some rest... But... Remember that mating is a great thing..."

Rey looked at the man intently. Even though he'd assumed that Kylo was the bad guy here, now, it seemed that Luke was trying to make amends with Rey, trying to help him... Rey was so confused that she could feel her eyes watering. It was all too much for her...

"Okay..." she whispered. "Okay, I will..."

They didn’t talk very much, Rey and Luke. As always, after her heats, Rey was eager to go back home. Her home was above Maz's workshop now, but she still wanted to go there... And yet... Something felt terribly wrong... Rey rubbed her neck. The mating bite wasn't just a bite... It was something much more powerful. Rey could feel the bond between her and Kylo now... But Kylo wasn't there... And that made Rey feel empty.

"Knock-knock!" Maz's voice sounded from the door to Rey's room.

"Come in!" Rey called, hiding the bite under a turtleneck... 

"You don't need to hide it, girl... I can smell the boy on you..."

Rey looked at the woman, embarrassed. Maz evaluated Rey's state for a couple of minutes.

"You okay, kid?" she asked finally.

"Yes..." Rey lied.

She wasn't okay... She was far from okay.

"Whatever you say," Maz rolled her eyes.

Rey was surprised that her boss didn't argue. She wanted to talk to her, but Maz turned on her heels.

"I'll see you later, kid," the old Omega said.

"Maz!" Rey called, and the woman turned to her.

"What's up, kid?"

Rey didn't know what to say. Maz looked at her, frowning.

"Did you send him away?" the old Omega raised her brow.

"Yes..." Rey's voice trembled as she looked at the woman.

"Well... It's all up to you..." with those words, Maz left Rey's room.

Rey could feel sweat covering her forehead. Had she made the biggest mistake of her life, sending Kylo away?! Her bond said that she had... However, her pride told her otherwise...

Rey spent the following day recovering. She was still mad at Kylo and still didn't want to see him, but there was just one thought that occupied her mind right now.

Why hadn't he contacted her yet?! Shouldn't he be trying to get rid of Snoke right now?!

Rey huffed every time she thought about it. She'd been working for several days, and there was no trace of Kylo. She'd sent him away, but every night Rey checked her phone for messages from him...

"Rey?" Hux's voice was unexpected.

Rey jumped up from under the hood of a car and looked at the redhead.

The Omega looked well... Healthier than before, somehow... 

However, Armitage also looked concerned.

"Hello, Hux," Rey greeted the Omega. 

She was also mad at him for his words said in Kylo's apartment, when Armitage insisted on the Alpha mating her, and Rey knew that Hux was aware of it. She could understand his reasons, of course. But still... Rey was hurt.

"Knowing you, I suppose that apologies won't get me anywhere," Armitage smirked, looking down.

"Actually, this time, I wouldn't mind them," Rey crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"Rey, I'm sorry..." Hux sighed, and she realized that he sounded sincere. "I was so devastated by the situation that I was ready to do everything possible to get Phas out of it."

"Well, you were not alone in that," Rey raised her brow.

"I wasn't," Hux nodded. "And looking at Ben's state right now, I realize that he is paying for it."

Rey had to muster all her willpower not to ask Armitage what he meant. However, it seemed that her face had given her away, nevertheless.

"He won’t agree to contact you and present you to Snoke. He doesn't even want to give his blood samples to get himself out of that contract," Armitage explained, answering Rey's unspoken question.

"Why?..." She whispered, terrified, and knowing the answer already.

"Well," Hux shrugged. "Because when I asked him if he made you mate him, he almost killed me. I assume that Ben wasn't the one, who... initiated this," Hux pointed at Rey's neck, and she put her hand on her mating gland unconsciously. "So now he is going to handle everything, letting Snoke have his patents. He won't talk to me about it. He said that he would help Phas out and that he doesn't care if Snoke destroys him... But, Rey..."

She closed her eyes, feeling guilty. Why did Kylo have to be this stubborn, for fuck's sake?! She knew she'd hurt him, but...

"Where is he now?" she asked.

"Well, he's at the meeting with Phas and Snoke right now... It's about to start. He is going to tell Snoke that the old bastard can have everything. That's why I am here... Rey, I know that you probably hate him now, but... could you help us? Please... For the first time in my life, I am ready to beg."

_I don't hate him..._ Rey wanted to say, but she didn't, her pride not letting her. 

However, Rey remembered what she'd told Kylo back at the hotel. But now she realized that she just needed time to figure everything out before making any decisions... She knew that Kylo was hurting. Rey was hurting just as much. But she needed time.

However, now, drastic times called for drastic measures.

"Bring me to them," Rey wiped her hands from the grease and looked at Hux, determined.

"The First Order's" building was just as Rey remembered it. She had no idea that Kylo's office was in the same place as the laboratory where Rey had come to give her blood samples. The memory was bittersweet somehow.

Hux led her to the top floor, and she followed the Omega to the doors that probably led to a conference room. Suddenly, from behind the door, Rey heard Phasma's loud voice.

"You are fucking mated, Kylo!" The blonde shouted. "Call Rey or give them your blood samples, dammit!"

"No," Kylo's voice was more like a growl. 

"He is mated!" Phasma explained, probably talking to someone else. "Can't you smell it?!"

"He could be using some hormonal cologne," Snoke's voice said, and Hux growled by Rey's side. 

Furious, the male Omega pushed the door open, and Rey followed him into the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Armitage hissed. "I brought you someone who will end this discussion once and for all!"

Everyone turned to them in surprise. Rey could see Kylo's body tense at the sight of her. She lowered her eyes.

"Miss Niima is Mr. Ren's mate," Hux went on. "She is ready to provide her blood samples on request from any of the participants of the contract."

Kylo was watching Rey intently, not saying a word. Phasma eyed him, annoyed.

"Fine! I request that Rey give her blood!" she huffed. "Let's get this shit over with!"

"You unworthy bitch!" Snoke hissed, and Rey wasn't sure if he was referring to Phasma, her, or both of them. By her side, Hux was about to jump on the old bastard, but Phasma raised her hand, stopping him. "Even if he is off the hook, I still own you! All your patents are mine! You are nothing without me!"

"You can stick my patents up your ass, uncle," the blonde smirked evilly. "I am sorry to give them to you, but even with them, your business is nothing without Kylo's technologies. I will be fine."

"You will be broke, and I will make sure you'll go to jail," Snoke growled.

"She won't be," it was the first time since Rey entered that Kylo said anything.

He finally looked away from her and turned to Snoke.

"I will pay for Phasma to leave... I am still a billionaire, after all."

Rey could see the tall woman relax at Kylo's words. Hux was grinning widely at Rey’s side, watching the love of his life in awe. It was only Kylo who didn't look back at any of them until Rey was escorted to the laboratory to give her blood samples.

"Kylo..." Hux had led Rey to the Alpha's office on her request and left. 

Rey's mate looked up at her from his table, his eyes opening wide in surprise for a second.

"Come in," was all he said, and Rey was about to close the door behind her when Kylo stopped her. "Leave it open, please."

Rey turned to him in surprise. 

"Your scent... is too intense," Kylo frowned, and Rey felt a sting of pain in her chest. He didn't want to be affected.

It was impossible, really. Rey had been drowning in her Alpha's scent since the moment she walked into the conference room. She left the door open, nevertheless. Kylo was obviously waiting for her to speak now.

"I want to apologize... For what I said at the hotel," for a second, she could see Kylo's face brighten, but it was only for a moment. As soon as it passed, Kylo's cold mask was back on. "And I wanted to apologize for how I made you feel. I need some time to figure everything out, and..."

"It's not about that, Rey," Kylo shook his head, and Rey closed her mouth, looking at him. "I deserve every bit of suffering for lying to you... But that," Kylo pointed at Rey's mating mark, and she closed her eyes for a second. "That was something that the both of us needed to agree on..."

"I thought you wanted to mate me," Rey's eyes watered.

"I did!" Kylo rose from his chair, his coldness vanishing. The Alpha ran his hand through his hair, turning to the panoramic window behind him. "But not because I had to get rid of Snoke! This is not about business! This is about love and making everything right, dammit!"

Rey gasped at his outburst. Kylo turned to her, and took a deep breath, noticing Rey's distress. 

"I suppose you won't come back to me?" He asked after a moment.

"I need some time, Kylo," tears were running down her face, and the Alpha frowned at the sight of it.

He pulled out his phone for a second, typing something into it and then moved towards Rey, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket. Rey didn't move as he wiped her tears away, looking down at her.

"Okay," he said, taking a step back and handing the handkerchief to her.

"Okay?"

"Okay," Kylo repeated. "I called a car for you since Hux is busy with Phasma. It will drive you to Maz."

Kylo returned to his table, not looking at Rey. She squeezed the handkerchief he had given her, trying not to cry again.

"I'll be here when you figure it out," he suddenly said, still not looking up. "Whatever you decide."

Rey turned on her heel and walked away as fast as she could. It was not until she was in the safety of a luxury car Kylo had called for her that she let herself cry again. 

She needed time. But why on Earth did it feel like she was making the biggest mistake in her life?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't panic! Everything will be alright very soon!


	15. Two parts of a whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Thank you so much for reading! I only have several minutes before I need to go to work, so here it is - an update!
> 
> I thank my darling beta [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/works) and my darling friend ZiaLisa for their constant support and kindness!
> 
> Enjoy, guys!

** **

**Chapter 15.**

**Two parts of a whole.**

"Miss Snoke, is it true that your uncle practically kept you hostage?" Rey watched the talk-show, sitting in the break room in Maz's workshop. 

Phasma was sitting in front of the interviewer, her impeccably white smile shining so brightly that Rey wondered if the woman had bleached her teeth. Phasma was glowing. Rey thought that it was all because of Armitage. Alphas didn't wear mating bites, but Phasma didn't need to. Even without being able to scent her, Rey knew that the woman was mated.

"Oh, I can't tell you that," Phasma smirked at the reporter. "All I can say is that I don't want to find myself signing any contracts with my uncle ever again. Especially those that can make an Alpha not find her highly compatible mate or don't allow her mate anyone..."

"Would this awful contact also entail a great penalty if you decided to leave any of the companies your uncle owns?" the reporter raised her brow, catching Phasma's style of telling the world everything without breaching the NDA. Rey even smirked at that.

"Oh, of course, it would," Phasma smiled.

"He is so doomed after this interview..." Rey shivered at the sound of Phasma's voice.

The Omega turned around, facing the Alpha. It had been a month since Rey left Kylo's office, asking for time. She hadn't heard from either Kylo or Hux since then, but Phasma messaged her constantly, asking Rey for a coffee meetup. Still, the blonde was so busy getting away from Snoke that they hadn't managed to find the time. Now, it seemed, Phasma was finally able to pay Rey a visit.

Kylo hadn't appeared to the press since he and Rey had parted. The media wondered where Mr. Ren was and why he wasn't seen with his girlfriend nowadays. Some paparazzi even took her photos, so now it was known to the general public that Rey was mated. The Omega had no idea why there was no crowd of reporters at her door after the pictures had been published, but there wasn't, and Rey calmed down. However, the rumors were spreading, and everyone was waiting for Kylo Ren to make a statement concerning his relationship status. From time to time, Rey saw titles of magazines wondering if there was "trouble in paradise". Rey preferred to ignore them for now.

The Omega looked at the blonde, realizing that she was happy to see the woman. She missed the bright, tall beauty. They hadn't spoken a lot in person, but their conversations via the text message always helped Rey improve her mood.

And her mood had been terrible since she left Kylo.

"Phasma!" Rey exclaimed, rushing to the blonde. 

"Hey, there!" the tall Alpha gave Rey a hug. "So good to see you, darling!"

It was good to see her too... Rey could smell that Phasma's scent had changed. The woman smelled a lot like Armitage now.

"That moron's reputation is ruined now..." Phasma smirked at the TV screen. "I bet that 'The First Order' is already losing tons of money on the stock exchange... It already lost a lot after Kylo declared he was leaving, but now... After this interview is over, Snoke will be known as the ugliest misogynist and manipulator in the world... Add the story about my childhood and the fact that he'd used a poor orphan for his own gain to it, and he'll be ostracized."

Rey smiled widely at the blonde.

"Do you have time for coffee, darling?" Phasma asked her.

Maz had allowed Rey to have a break. The younger Omega had been working for two weeks without a day off, so the old woman didn't mind. Maz had been a bit distant since Rey decided to take her time away from Kylo, and that hurt the young woman a bit. Rey realized that her boss didn't support her decision, but Maz never spoke to Rey about it, and Rey was afraid to approach her. She wasn't sure she was ready for that conversation.

"So, how are you doing?" Rey smiled at Phasma, sipping her cup of coffee.

The two of them occupied a table in the corner of the coffee shop across the street from Maz's.

"Oh, I am happy as fuck, Rey!" the blonde exclaimed. "So happy! Armitage is... well..." Phasma looked a bit embarrassed by her outburst, and Rey smiled at her.

"Everything?" the Omega helped her friend.

"Yeah..."

"I am so happy for you," Rey smiled, sincerely.

A comfortable silence fell over them.

"Everything changes after the mating..." Suddenly, Phasma looked at Rey intently. "For Alphas too..."

"Really?" Rey lowered her eyes, embarrassed. She had wondered how it was for Alphas. How it was for Kylo. But she was always too confused and proud to ask Phasma about it.

"Are you going to avoid the subject forever?" the blonde smirked.

Rey looked up at her, guilty.

"What is it like?" she murmured.

"And what is it like for you?" Phasma wondered.

"It's like a part of me died, and I am empty inside... So empty that it sometimes hurts, Phasma..."

"Well..." the blonde shrugged. "That is the emptiness your mate should fill... The thing is, Rey, that I've never felt so full... Of life... Of love... Of fucking happiness! It is like Armitage and I are two parts of a whole now..."

Rey didn't answer. She didn't know what to say. No matter how much Kylo had hurt her, she missed him badly. Maybe... Maybe she had to stop hurting him and herself? Rey had trust issues, especially after what Finn and Rose had done, but...

"He doesn't eat, Rey," Phasma suddenly said, and the words pulled Rey out of her trance, pushing Rey back into the terrible reality.

"What?..."

"Well, he simply doesn't want to. Armie makes him eat, but you should have seen Kylo. He’s lost so much weight that all his clothes are big on him... I think that people might assume that he has cancer or something when he appears in front of the cameras."

Rey frowned. Phasma was probably exaggerating, but this sounded concerning. Rey was worried sick about Kylo now. She didn't know how it worked, but her heart was trying to tear her chest apart.

"We are going to elope," Phasma suddenly said, making Rey gasp in surprise. 

"Really?!" This conversation made Rey's mood swing from the very bottom to the very top and back. "Oh, God! I am so happy for you, Phasma!"

"I know, right?!" the blonde exclaimed before frowning at Rey again, making the Omega tense. "However, we won't be here for a month, Rey... Kylo won't go with us. He has a lot of things to do, and we promised him to celebrate together when we return. But I don't think he cares... And, Rey... I am worried..."

The Omega didn't say a word, listening to Phasma.

"I know you asked him for time," the blonde sighed. "And we will be calling him. But... I am afraid he won't eat... Armie and I are really concerned."

Rey frowned. For a second, it felt like Kylo was manipulating her, using Phasma. She couldn't stop being worried, and that drove her mad. Phasma looked at her, chewing on her lower lip.

"Rey... He is a big boy. He can handle himself," she smiled. "But... In case something turns out... I just wanted to give you this."

Phasma pulled something out of her pocket and put it on the table in front of Rey. Rey raised her brow. It was a card. A key-card for Kylo's apartment. Rey remembered it too well. She could see the familiar scratches on it. It was her card.

"Phasma..." she murmured.

"Just in case, Rey," Phasma pleaded. "He is your mate, after all... This is something that can't be undone... Though, I read that if you try hard, you'll be able to weaken your bond by not seeing him for years... I am not sure it'll do you good, but it is always an option. However, please, take this card in case Hux and I decide he is trying to kill himself..." Rey froze, feeling her face growing pale. She looked up at Phasma. "Just kidding, kid..." the blonde soothed. "But I am still worried... He has a lot on his plate now... He dealt with the reporters who would bother him or you, but he is... exhausted... So, please, take it..."

"He did what?" Rey asked, not realizing at first what Phasma had said.

"The reporters," Phasma raised her brow. "You saw those pictures proving you are mated, right?" Rey nodded at that. "Well, Kylo took care of that... He didn't want the reporters to bother you... I don't know what he did, but one of the guys I know, who works for the media, says that you are called 'the forbidden princess' after that... People are literally afraid to go near you..."

Rey couldn't believe her ears... That was why there was no crowd of reporters at her door right now... She gulped, feeling her eyes watering.

The Omega looked at Phasma. Inside herself, she felt a whirlwind of emotions that she just couldn't handle. Reluctantly, Rey took the card. The blonde smiled at her, and together, they went on with their coffees.

After her coffee-break with Phasma, Rey tried to work as hard as she could, trying to exhaust herself. Somehow, it didn't work. In the evening, she found herself in the break-room again, watching TV and drinking coffee. Phasma's story about Kylo was playing on repeat in the Omega’'s head. The blonde was probably exaggerating. It couldn't be that bad... She was about to turn it off, go back to her room and try to forget about the world, watching Mitaka's videos, when suddenly Kylo appeared on the screen. 

Rey froze.

He was talking to reporters about the latest events in "The First Order". Kylo had announced his leave a month ago, and people had been waiting for a statement ever since. However, Rey didn't listen to what he was saying... All she could think about was the state Kylo was in...

Phasma had not exaggerated. Kylo looked sick...

He'd lost so much weight that Rey assumed she would be able to see his ribs under his shirt. His face was pale with dark circles under his eyes. His clothes looked baggy. As if he'd bought them for an elder brother he'd never had. Kylo's hair was messy, and Rey realized he'd barely prepared before turning up in front of these reporters.

"Mr. Ren!" one of them asked, and Rey finally focused on the interview. It looked like it was about to end. "One last question. Is it true that you are mated now? People want to know!"

Rey could see Kylo's eye twitch.

"As many of you already know..." he hissed. "I prefer to keep my private life private... The only thing I can confirm is that I am mated... So if anyone bothers my mate or me, there will be consequences. I hope that is clear."

Rey could see the reporter gulp. Kylo looked exhausted but still menacing. The interview was over, and the commercial started to play.

"What an awful Alpha," Rey turned abruptly to the sound of Maz's sarcastic voice. "Worth keeping away..."

Rey looked at the old woman, confused.

"Tell me, girl," Maz took a step towards her. "Why did you two mate? I know that it wasn't he who insisted on mating you."

Rey lowered her eyes.

"How do you know?" she murmured.

"You look guilty."

Rey gulped, trying to suppress her tears. 

"I wanted to help him. I wanted to get him out of Snoke's hands," she hissed.

"Oh, really?" Maz smirked. "He told me the story, you know... When he came here to find you..." Rey looked up at her boss in surprise. "Well, yes, girl... Did you ever bother to ask him how he found you? It was me that asked Leia to call Luke! And I know that Kylo didn't want to mate you... Not like that."

Rey was so confused that it angered her. 

"I wanted to help him out! That was why I made him mate me!" she finally exclaimed, feeling her tears starting to fall.

"Oh, I see," Maz rolled her eyes. "And it wasn't because of the fact that you didn't want him to find another woman, of course..."

Rey froze. That thought had never crossed her mind... However...

"Can you imagine him moving on?" Maz smirked. "Finding a Beta, for example? Someone who doesn't smell like his destiny, but is at least tender and caring?"

With a growl, Rey pushed a paper cup with coffee that she'd been drinking from the table. She froze again afterward, looking at the pool of coffee on the floor.

"I thought so," Maz smirked. "You know, girl... You are terribly smart... The only thing I can't understand is how you can be so damn stupid right now?"

With that, Maz turned around and went away, leaving Rey panting heavily, alone in the break-room.

Seconds felt like an eternity. Rey didn't know how much time she'd spent, staring at that pool of coffee on the floor, but when she came back to her senses, the young Omega grabbed the key-card and left the shop.

Kylo's apartment building was just as Rey remembered it. Trembling, she entered Kylo's place and put the card on the small table in the hall... It was evening, and everything was dark. It seemed like there was no one in the apartment.

Rey passed the living room and the kitchen. It looked like no one had been here for days. Rey was afraid that Kylo wasn't even at home when she opened the door to his bedroom. She'd been wearing the key he'd given her. Rey didn't know why, but she wore it on a chain every day. Now, the bedroom door was locked, and Rey used the key to open it.

At first, she couldn't see anything. However, she froze as Kylo's scent wrapped around her like a blanket. It was delicious but bitter. Bitter in a very bad way.

"Kylo?" Rey called.

There was no reply. Hesitating, Rey turned the lights on and gasped.

Kylo was lying on the bed in the suit she'd seen him wearing on television earlier. His eyes were shut, and his face was pale... 

Kylo smelled... 

He smelled as if he hadn't taken a shower for several days... He didn't move.

Rey walked up to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. She cupped his cheek, and Kylo shivered, his eyes opening abruptly. However, he didn't say a word.

"Kylo..." Rey whispered, her eyes burning with tears.

The Alpha remained silent. It was like his soul had been sucked out of him... Rey couldn't stand it.

"Get up!" she murmured. "You need to get up, Kylo..."

He didn't move. Kylo looked like a doll that used to be able to move but was broken now.

"Kylo!!!" Rey exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" his voice was flat, but it was _his _voice, and Rey was happy to hear it.

"I..." Rey didn't know what to say. "Sit up..." she ordered instead.

Surprisingly, Kylo obeyed. It looked like he didn't care, but Rey decided to ignore it for now.

"Follow me," she said.

Rey was happy that the Alpha followed her commands. Together, they entered the bathroom.

"Take off your clothes," Rey demanded.

Kylo moved like a zombie. He undressed, and Rey had to contain her gasp. He looked like he hadn't been eating at all since they parted. Kylo had always been massive, but now, his stomach was hollow, and his skin was so pale that Rey had to close her eyes in terror for a second.

"Get into the bath," she hissed, and Kylo followed her command.

Rey turned on the shower, pouring the water over the Alpha.

"Take it," she gave the detachable showerhead to him, and Kylo took it, the water falling down his still massive body.

Rey took the shampoo from the edge of the bathtub, poured a bit of liquid into her hands, and started massaging it into Kylo's hair.

The Alpha closed his eyes at the touch of her fingers. Rey was ready to cry. His hair was so dirty that it was hard to move her fingers through it.

"God, Kylo..." Rey whispered.

He looked so damn broken.

She washed him. Kylo's hair at first, but then Rey moved lower. She used a sponge to wipe the sweat and old skin from the Alpha's body. The sponge turned grey very quickly, and Rey had to rinse it time after time. Kylo was holding the shower as she cleaned every inch of his body, his giant cock included. When Rey took Kylo's shaft in her hand, it remained soft, like Kylo wasn't reacting to her at all... Like she wasn't even there...

Rey finally started to cry. 

An ugly sob escaped her lips, and that was the moment Kylo finally reacted to her, turning his face towards her.

Their gazes locked.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered, and Rey felt as if he had just noticed her again.

Rey couldn't speak. Instead, she closed the drain and started to draw a bath. Kylo was watching her every movement as she undressed and stepped into the tub. The water was filling it, and Rey spread Kylo's legs, positioning herself in between them.

She wrapped her arms around the Alpha's chest, pressing her cheek to it.

God, how she'd missed him...

It felt as if she was breathing for the first time in a month when her mate's scent filled her nostrils. She felt alive again... And at the same time, she hurt so badly... Her mate had suffered... And she was the reason for it. His state hadn't affected her this much when they were apart, but now... Now it felt like someone was slicing Rey with a knife.

"Kylo..." she whispered but wasn't able to proceed because her tears choked her.

The bathtub was full, and Rey turned the shower off. She pulled away from her mate a bit to look at his face. Kylo seemed more focused now. As if he was trying to understand what exactly was going on. Rey cupped his cheek.

"Kylo," she whispered again, trying to come up with something... anything proper to say.

"You asked for time," Kylo suddenly frowned.

"I did," Rey whispered, nodding.

Kylo inhaled sharply.

"Did you?" he asked. "Have time?"

He sounded a bit delirious. Like he didn't really understand what was going on. Suddenly, Rey realized something. She remembered Luke, who'd assumed the worst about her mate when Rey met the old man in "The Resistance". She remembered how Kylo's parents sent him away. She knew what it was like to be alone. She'd been abandoned for her whole life. Rey had promised herself once that someday everything would be different for her. And yet, how could it be different if she was able to leave someone who was suffering like this, someone who was made for her? Kylo had lied to her, but Rey knew from the very beginning that he was sorry. He was a moron, but he was _her_ moron. She had been far too cruel to him. 

Rey also realized that from the very beginning, save for the situation with that fancy restaurant where she'd met Bazine, Kylo had done everything she asked him to. Everything had been just as she wanted it to be. Even mating... It was the only thing he'd asked her not to do, and still, she had to push him and gotten what she wanted. And, Rey realized, she'd wanted Kylo to mate her. Maz was right. Rey also had her personal motives. She didn't want Kylo to belong to anyone else but her.

Rey crawled back to her mate in the hot water of the tub and straddled him.

"I did," she stated.

Kylo looked up at her, and she finally felt his cock hardening.

"So, what's your decision then?" he murmured, and Rey smirked.

"I am sitting in a bathtub with you, naked, with your cock pressing to my cunt, Kylo, what do you think?" she rolled her eyes.

She couldn't be a bit nicer, could she? Kylo looked at her, frowning. The fact was that Rey was nervous as fuck, and when she was nervous, she started being an ass...

"Brat..." she murmured. "I know I'm being a brat, I am sorry Kylo..." she lowered her head.

Suddenly, she felt Kylo's plush lips on her forehead. Her heart skipped a beat.

"You are," he whispered.

She was crying a lot these days, but this time it was happy tears.

"I love you..." she whispered. "I love you so much, Kylo."

Rey could hear her mate gasp. Kylo caught her lips, and Rey was overwhelmed by the taste of her Alpha. She'd kissed him a million times, but this was their first kiss after they mated, and it was as if he was everywhere now. Kylo's scent penetrated her, and Rey growled, deepening the kiss, pressing herself closer into him, wrapping her arms around Kylo's broad torso.

They were kissing as if their life depended on it, and Rey could feel that Kylo was rock-hard now.

"Sunshine..." he murmured. "Love..."

"I love you... I love you!" 

Kylo moved lower, kissing Rey's neck. He sucked on her mating gland, and Rey saw stars.

"Fuck, sunshine..." Kylo murmured. "You are divine..."

Rey could feel Kylo's cock twitch under her thigh. He pushed into her, trying to change their position and enter, but Rey pulled back.

"Wait, Kylo," she whispered, and Kylo frowned, tensing. She had to smile and caress his cheek to make him relax. "You are exhausted..."

"I am not."

"You are," Rey pressed. "I could cut my hand on your ribs, for fuck's sake!"

Kylo growled, trying to pull her back towards him.

"No, Kylo," Rey pushed him away again. "We are going to eat. I am going to feed you, end of story!"

Kylo glared at her, but then smiled and laughed heartily.

"You always get what you want, don't you, sunshine?" 

Rey bit her lower lip. Her Alpha wasn't that displeased, after all, and that made her happy.

"I do... And all I want now is to take care of you."

Wrapped in bathrobes, they entered the kitchen, and Rey made Kylo sit while she walked towards the fridge. She wasn't that good of a cook, but she could muster eggs, right? However, when Rey opened the refrigerator, she found nothing inside.

She turned to Kylo, raising her brow.

"What did you eat in the past month?" she growled.

"Whatever Armitage brought," Kylo shrugged, trying to stand up. "I'm sorry, Rey... I didn't... expect you to come."

"Sit the fuck back down!" Rey exclaimed, and Kylo froze. "You sit back, and I will take care of everything! Don't you fucking dare move, Kylo!"

Slowly, Kylo sat back, smirking.

"You are a force of nature, sunshine," he smirked kindly.

"You have no idea!"

An hour later, Rey put two boxes with Pepperoni pizza on the table in front of Kylo. She had already made him a cup of sweet coffee (thank God, he had some sugar at home), and was now watching her mate's face getting its color back. She exhaled, relaxing a bit. This felt so natural. She was an Omega. An Omega, who took care of her Alpha. And there was nothing better than that in this world.

"Eat," she commanded. "But not too fast, you'll feel sick, otherwise."

Kylo looked at her inquiringly.

"Speaking from personal experience," Rey shrugged, and Kylo frowned at her.

"Come here," he reached for Rey's hand and pulled her closer. 

She let him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Will you eat with me?" he asked tenderly, kissing her jaw.

"Of course," Rey melted under his touch. Kylo was so warm under her, and she... well... she simply loved him so much.

They ate their pizza, and Rey never left Kylo's lap. They were consuming food in silence, but it was a good silence. A silence that was filled with love and devotion.

Rey adored watching Kylo eat. When he finished, his cheeks were red, and Rey kissed them one after another. 

"I want you so badly..." Kylo murmured hoarsely, still sitting. "But, I am falling asleep, sunshine."

"Food does that to a person," Rey smiled. "It's okay, we have a lot of time ahead."

"Do we?" Kylo asked, and Rey looked at him in surprise.

"Of... course?" she murmured, not really understanding what he meant.

Kylo pulled her closer.

"Are you here for good, Rey?" he asked, and the Omega realized that he was still worried. That he needed her reassurance. That made her heart skip a beat. She felt so damn guilty.

"I am," she kissed him. "I am, Kylo, I promise... I am not going anywhere. Not again. I am moving in, and you'll have to wake up next to me for the rest of your fucking life! And..."

That was the moment when Rey noticed Kylo smirk. To her utter terror, she realized that Kylo hadn't asked her to move in again yet... She blushed crimson, and Kylo laughed out loud at that.

"You are always one step ahead, aren't you, sunshine?" he kissed her soundly on the cheek.

"I... I didn't mean..." Rey stammered. 

"Rey," the Alpha put his finger on her lips. "I don't mind... I will actually mind if you stay at Maz's... I'll have to insist on your moving in, sweetheart. Don't you dare decline my offer."

Rey smiled at him, burying her head in the crook of Kylo's neck and inhaling his scent. This was probably how happiness felt...

"I am so sorry, Rey," Kylo whispered, holding her tightly. "For lying to you... For not telling you everything when I could... I am so, so sorry..."

Rey kissed her mate, sucking on his earlobe.

"I am sorry, too," she whispered. "Let's never do that again... Let's never fight about something like that, okay?"

"Okay," Kylo tucked a strand of Rey's hair behind her ear. "Okay, sunshine."

Kylo lifted Rey and carried her to the bedroom. In the bed, under the blankets, he pulled her closer, wrapping his body around her. It felt like heaven.

"You smell different," Kylo murmured into the crown of Rey's hair.

"I am off the suppressants..." Rey confessed.

She closed her eyes. After they mated, Rey couldn't bring herself to retake pills. It felt so fake and unnatural. She chastised herself for it, but she just couldn't stomach them anymore. She remained on birth control, but never took the suppressants again.

Kylo kissed her mating gland softly, and Rey shivered at the touch.

"Does that mean...?"

"I will have another heat in about one and a half months, yeah..."

She could feel Kylo smiling into her hair, and suddenly, Rey realized the reason why. Somehow, that thought had never crossed her mind before. Rey had claimed that she was good on her own, but she decided to stop taking the suppressants... That meant that she would have heats every two and a half months or so... This was not a choice someone made when they chose to be alone, and Kylo realized it, too.

"Do you think I am stupid?" Rey whispered, pressing her cheek to Kylo's chest.

"I think I love you so damn much," Kylo kissed her again, and Rey felt her eyes watering.

"Can I ask you for something?" she asked, realizing what she wanted most of all now.

"Of course."

"Mate me."

Kylo pulled back a bit, looking at Rey in surprise in the darkness of the room.

"Explain?" he asked, confused.

"When I have my next heat, please, bite me again. I know I messed everything up, but..."

"I think I will bite you anyway... I would bite you tomorrow when I have had enough sleep and can fuck you well... But you are right... Let's wait for your heat, sweetheart. Let's celebrate our mating... Let's do everything right this time..."

Rey smiled into Kylo's chest, closing her eyes. He kissed her again, and soon she could hear his breathing getting steadier. Kylo fell asleep quickly, but Rey was still lying awake by her mate's side, breathing him in.

She would stay with him tomorrow. She would take a week off at Maz's. Rey knew that her boss would let her. Kylo had told her he was working from home now, while he and Phasma opened a new company to replace "The First Order" on the market. Phasma was away now, so it was Kylo's job to take care of everything while his friends had their earned alone time. Rey would stay with Kylo. And they would figure out how to live their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, only the epilogue left! Let me know what you think!


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are! It's time to let our guys live their own life together :) I love them, and they will always stay in my heart!
> 
> Thank you, everyone, who was here with me and with this story! I am so happy you liked it, and I am glad that we made this journey together!
> 
> Thank you, my darling [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/profile). You are amazing! And I am so happy to know you!
> 
> And thank you, my incredible darling ZiaLisa! You are always there for me, and I appreciate that so much!
> 
> Enjoy, guys!

** **

**Epilogue.**

Kylo's body was back to normal. It had even become better if anyone asked Rey. Those tons of muscles under the skin, covered in constellations of beauty marks. Kylo hadn't let Rey out of his bed without knotting her at least once every day for the past month. Every time they had sex was better than the previous one. Yet, nothing could have compared to _this_.

"FUCKING TAKE IT!" Kylo shouted, thrusting into her with such a fierce speed that Rey could barely realize when his giant thick cock entered her and when Kylo pulled out. 

It was as if she'd been fucked by a jackhammer. Kylo was massive.

_Had his cock become even thicker?..._ Rey wondered. 

It certainly felt like it. Rey was ready to scream in bliss.

Her heat was here.

They had been waiting for it for only a month, but it had seemed like an eternity.

"I am going to own you..." Kylo whispered.

_Oh... Yes!!!_

**One month ago.**

Rey opened her eyes to the smell of bacon and eggs... Again. She looked to her side and realized that Kylo was already up. After the state she'd found him in, she supposed that he would sleep till the evening, and yet...

She took a shirt from his wardrobe and put it on. There was something extremely sensual in wearing her mate's clothes. Even after being laundered, it still smelled of Kylo. Of the two of them, as long as their scent was shared after the mating. Rey loved the way she smelled now. When she had been alone, she was somehow able to ignore it, but now she felt like her scent meant the world to her. She was Kylo's... Kylo's mate, Kylo's companion, the woman who Kylo loved...

She loved him so damn much.

Rey entered the kitchen and licked her lips at the sight in front of her. Even after he'd lost so much weight, Kylo looked delicious. He was wearing only his boxers, and Rey marveled at his buttocks that, she knew, were so fit and firm under her touch.

However, something was wrong, and Rey remembered herself.

"Kylo, what are you doing?!" she exclaimed. "You should be in bed!"

Kylo turned to her, and Rey saw that he was smiling with the happiest smile she could imagine on his face.

"Rey..." he whispered, and the Omega's eyes watered at the sound of it.

He sounded like he still couldn't believe that she was real. And he was looking at her in the same way.

Rey walked up to him and wrapped her arms around Kylo's torso.

"I love you..." she whispered. "God, Kylo... Why on Earth are you up?! You are exhausted, and..."

"I am not," he whispered, pulling back a little to look at Rey. "Rey... I feel like I was reborn..."

She felt it too. 

Phasma had been right, telling Rey that her mate was meant to fill the void in her chest. That void had been filled... And Rey had never felt better.

"I know... It must be our mating..."

"Can you feel it?..."

**Now.**

"Can you feel it?!" Kylo growled above her. "I know you love my cock inside you. Dirty little Omega!"

"YES!!!" Rey could feel her cunt wrapping around his shaft, consuming Kylo.

She knew what was to come. Endless sprays of Kylo's cum would cover every inch of her insides. Rey adored the feeling. It felt like Kylo was branding her... Making her his. As if she didn't belong to him already...

"Mate me... Mate me, Kylo!" Rey yelled, meeting his thrust and feeling his knot swelling inside her.

Kylo lowered himself, laying above her, pushing her into the bed. 

"You are fucking mine, sunshine," he whispered hoarsely into Rey's ear. "I won't let you go... ever!"

Rey gasped, feeling Kylo's breath on her neck.

"Please... Please, Kylo!" she pleaded, feeling his cock throwing her over the edge. "YES!!!"

Kylo's teeth sank into her throat, the pain fading immediately, replaced by the waves of pleasure washing over her.

"YES, YES, YES!!!" she moaned, feeling Kylo's fangs in her neck.

Never, never in her life had she experienced an orgasm like that. Never had she felt so full... Had she despised her heats? Really?! She never wanted it to stop.

Rey couldn't believe she used to ignore her biology. That she tried to live with Finn, taking suppressants. Rey wasn't on them any longer. She would have her heats every 2.5 months. She would be knotted. She would belong to her mate. And all those things were the most amazing things that could have happened to her. She loved being an Omega. She loved having fangs. She adored Kylo's fangs too. And she loved her life.

"FUCK!" Kylo spilled himself inside her, filling Rey to the brim, licking the fresh wound on her neck. "You are so gorgeous, baby. So fucking sexy, Rey..."

His hot whisper caressed her neck, making Rey shiver.

"I love you," she whispered, feeling happy tears starting to burn her eyes.

"I love you too, sweetheart..." Kylo kissed her cheek softly, his knot deep inside her. "How do you feel?"

"Sleepy..." Rey yawned, making Kylo chuckle. "And so fucking happy..."

Kylo smiled at her tenderly.

"So... I am not such a moron after all?" he bit her jaw a bit, making Rey laugh.

"You are," she bit his chin back. "But, lucky for you, I still love you."

Kylo pulled her closed.

"Sleep, sunshine... I will feed you after."

"Will you?" Rey whispered, dozing off.

"I will. You’ll never be hungry again."

Rey smiled, falling asleep. She knew that Kylo would always keep his promise.

**Three years later.**

"Semi-sweet, sunshine?" Rey heard Kylo's voice from the kitchen.

"Yes, and bring me the big glass!" she shouted.

"Do you even need a glass?! You'll finish the whole bottle anyway?!"

"Dick!"

"Cut it, you morons, my kids are around!" Phasma's harsh voice ended their bickering, and Rey turned to her friend, smirking.

The four of them were in their mansion in Italy together. Well... The five of them... Even the six of them...

"Little Armie is outside, and your second is technically still inside you... They will be fine," Rey said casually.

"You'll understand when you have your own kids," Phasma shrugged. "I can't wait to see how you will be running around, sending all those old ladies to hell who are wondering if your kid is cold..."

Phasma was five-months pregnant, and her belly was huge, in Rey's opinion. The woman glowed, but still... It was just too big.

Three years ago, Phasma and Hux returned from their honeymoon, announcing that Phasma was pregnant. Eight months later, Armitage Hux II was born into this world.

Hux, as he was an Omega, was an amazing father. He was so caring and gentle and constantly worried about his family. Phasma was an Alpha, so she was always calmer about... well... practically everything. Hux, however, always had to make sure that his wife and son were fed, warm, sated and had enough sleep. Sometimes Rey wondered if Hux could breastfeed... 

The Omega, however, considered Phasma's words... 

Children... 

Was she ready for them?

Three years ago, Phasma and Kylo opened a new company. "The Empire" quickly took the place that was left after "The First Order" went bankrupt. After the interview Phasma had given, no one wanted to do business with Snoke. They would probably think twice about it, had Kylo and Phasma not offered an alternative. Two Alphas managed "The Empire" together, while Hux preferred to remain Kylo's PA. When Rey asked him why, the redhead had only shrugged and answered:

_"Rey, I am an Omega. I am really good at supporting and taking care of others, but being in the lead... It is just not for me. And Kylo... We work well together. And he needs me."_

_"Why not be Phasma's PA?" Rey wondered._

_Hux huffed._

_"Are you kidding me, Rey?! Have you seen my wife? She is a beast when it comes to management. I will never be able to fuck her enough if I screw something up..."_

_That conversation was immediately over after that._

Once Rey wondered about the name of Kylo's new company...

_"Why 'The Empire'?" Rey asked, enjoying the feeling of Kylo's knot inside her._

_"Hm?.." Kylo hummed, pulling her closer._

_"Well... I mean... Why not something more... democratic?... Like 'The New Order', 'The New Hope', 'The Rebel Industries', or something like that?"_

_Kylo snorted._

_"What?!" Rey exclaimed. "What's wrong with those?!"_

_"Rey," Kylo laughed. "Can you imagine me opening a company that is called 'The New Hope'? Seriously?"_

_Rey thought about it and laughed out loud. _

_"Nah, not really."_

_"Well, on the other hand, 'The Empire' sounds... royal..."_

_"Royal? Does it really matter?"_

_"Well, does it not? At least a bit? Don't you like to be my Empress? Don't you want me to be your Emperor?"_

_Rey rolled her eyes._

_"You are such a posh snob," she snorted._

_"Really?" suddenly, Kylo's hot breath burned the skin on her neck. He started to cover Rey with hot wet kisses, making her moan in pleasure. "Tell me you don't like it, sweetheart?"_

_"I guess... I guess I could get used to it..." Rey whispered hoarsely._

_"My Empress..." Kylo whispered._

_"Oh, you fucking fuck-God!"_

_"My..." Kylo licked Rey's gland. "Empress..."_

_Rey shivered, feeling that she was already wet for another round._

That was something Kylo did. He always made Rey feel special. Sometimes she wondered how he had ended up a businessman. She remembered Kylo telling her that he didn't want to follow in his family's footsteps. That he had wanted to study biology. That had led him to Snoke. And in the end, Kylo had become one of the richest men in the world... He, however, still worked on new projects for "The Empire", and Rey supposed that was more than enough for him as a biologist.

While Rey didn’t have to work at all, she still wanted to have a job. Despite all of Kylo's protests, she kept her position at Maz's. Rey loved cars. She enjoyed working on them.

Maz was happy to discover that Rey had finally "taken her head out of her ass" and returned to Kylo. The old woman was spending a lot of time with Leia now, and once she had called Rey to say that she was quitting. Rey had been in shock, but she almost fainted when Maz announced that she was leaving her shop to Rey.

_"Chewie and I never wanted children," Maz shrugged. "I regretted it when he died... You are the closest person to a daughter I have ever had. This place is yours. End of story."_

Rey had to ask Kylo to help her learn how to manage the place, but after a while, she had gotten used to it. "Maz's Workshop" was flourishing.

The reporters loved them as a couple. Rey had gotten used to the tabloids calling her "The little Omega Cinderella". Everyone wondered why she preferred to work in the shop. They had even given an interview to one of the most popular magazines, explaining their life choices. It was only once, and they hadn't wanted to do it, but Hux has insisted, saying that it would help "The Empire's" reputation, and so they had done it.

Suddenly, Rey realized that Phasma was calling for her.

"Hey, Earth to Rey! Where are you, girl?!"

Rey blinked, looking at Phasma's swollen belly. Yes... She'd started to think about having children with Kylo some time ago... Well... A year ago, actually. Right after she and Kylo had eloped here, in Italy.

_Kylo was thrusting into her, but it was somehow different this time. They had gotten married today. In Kylo's... in their house in Italy. Phasma and Hux stayed back at home with little Armie, and Kylo didn't want to call anyone else. He had started to get closer to Leia and occasionally to Luke, but the Alpha still wasn't ready to have his family with him on the most important day of his life. He'd told Rey that the only family he needed was her..._

_Rey Ren... That sounded a bit weird, but Kylo didn't want to have his real surname back, and she was okay with it. She knew him as Kylo. And Kylo he was._

_Today, right before their wedding night as they were sitting together, consuming the risotto that Kylo had made for them, the Alpha blurted:_

_"I want children."_

_Rey's face was probably so pale that Kylo hastened to add:_

_"Not now... But eventually..."_

_Rey laughed, trying to breathe normally._

_Children... Rey had never known her parents. She had no good example growing up. What if... What if she was a bad mother?! What if..._

_"Rey..." Kylo's hand covered hers. "No need to freak out, sunshine. We don't have to. I just want you to know that if you ever want it... I'll be happy to do everything possible to make all of you happy."_

_"Thank you..." Rey sobbed, realizing that she'd started crying. _

_Kylo pulled her into his arms and put Rey on his lap._

_"I love you," he whispered, kissing her lips. "More than anything."_

_That night they weren't just fucking. They were making love. As soon as Kylo's knot started to swell, he put his hand on Rey's stomach, caressing it. Rey climaxed and saw stars, tears falling down her cheeks._

"You know that you can never be prepared for it," Phasma smirked, looking at Rey.

"What?" finally, Rey looked up at the blonde.

"You can't be prepared enough to have children," Phasma smiled. "But if you want to have them, then don't waste your time and just have them."

Rey wanted to answer when the door from the terrace opened, and Armitage ran inside, following his little son. 

"Armie!" the redhead exclaimed. "Careful!"

Little Armie was an Alpha, just like the Hux's future child. Actually, Phasma was so huge because of her kid's designation. And as every little Alpha, the little redhead (the boy was his father's clone) had no survival instinct. Right now, he was running towards the kitchen, and Rey wasn't sure that he wouldn't miss the door.

"Armie!" Hux yelled, and at that moment, Kylo stepped out from the kitchen.

"Wow, hold on there, little one!" he exclaimed, catching the little boy, lifting him from the floor and throwing the child high into the air afterward.

Little Hux laughed out loud at that.

"Mow!" he exclaimed.

"You want more?" Kylo asked excitedly. "One, two, three... fly!"

For a second, Rey was afraid that Kylo would drop the kid, but her mate had everything under control.

"Oh for fu... God's sake..." the elder Hux murmured. "I am going to have a heart attack with those two."

Phasma only laughed out loud at that, but Rey was mesmerized. How had she never noticed that? Kylo was so natural with kids. He loved little Armie from day one and was always excited to play with the boy. Sometimes, Phasma and Hux left the kid with them (after one of those times, Phasma returned pregnant with their second), and Kylo and Rey had always managed it...

Rey felt her eyes watering.

"Rey?" Kylo was still throwing Armie into the air and wasn't looking at her. "I was meaning to ask you if you want your ciabatta with or without olive oil."

"With..." Rey murmured hoarsely, and Kylo caught the child and turned to her, hearing that answer.

It seemed, no one else had noticed the turmoil of emotions in Rey's voice.

"Okay, young man," Hux rose from his chair. "It's your nap time," he turned to his wife. "And yours as well, darling."

"Oh, okay..." Phasma grumbled. "But, I want my tiramisu before I sleep!"

Together, they left the kitchen, and Kylo walked up to Rey, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Love," he whispered into the crown of her hair. "What is it?"

"I want children," Rey blurted, feeling Kylo freeze. He pulled back a little, and Rey was afraid to look up.

"Sunshine?" Kylo tilted Rey's face up by the chin. "What?..."

"I am fucking afraid to repeat it," Rey murmured, starting to cry.

Her mate leaned forward, catching her lips. Their kiss was long and tender, washing all Rey's fears away.

"Are you scared?"

"As fuck..."

"Of what?"

"Of... I don't know... Of the pain... Of the changes in my body... I am scared that I won't be a good mother... I am afraid that our child will grow up neglected or abandoned... I can't let that happen! I can't, Kylo, I..."

"Shh..." Rey's Alpha interrupted. "None of that is going to happen... Well... Save for the pain, but we will figure something out. There are epidurals and C-sections, and I'll be with you every step of the way, Rey... Don't be afraid..."

"Have you really just pronounced the word 'epidural'?" Rey smirked.

"Hux taught it to me," Kylo murmured. "And as for your body... Rey... I think I will be cumming into my pants every time I see your swelling belly..."

Rey laughed. She looked up at her husband, standing on her tip-toes and kissing him.

"Okay," she whispered, and Kylo smiled into the kiss.

"Okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah... Okay..."

Kylo laughed happily, lifting Rey and swinging her in the air.

They were soulmates. That meant that all Rey needed to get pregnant was to stop using birth control during her next heat. 

They were soulmates. That meant that Rey could trust Kylo's every word. 

They were soulmates. That meant that they were unstoppable together.

_We only live once... _Rey thought to herself, looking into Kylo's chocolate brown eyes. _Why waste the opportunity?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think! :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, you can find me here:
> 
> [P_Dunton's Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polinaduntonwrites)  
[P_Dunton's Twitter](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)


End file.
